


Guard Duty

by dont_hate_me01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drama, Drug Addiction, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 65,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's lifelong dream is finally coming true. He is a special agent and is now on protection duty for the only son of the President of the United States. Jared's got a drug problem and Jensen not only needs to keep him alive from any outside threats but he also needs to keep Jared alive from himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First ever J2 fic that I've written, almost three years back!

**Title:** Guard Duty

**Author:** [](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/profile)[**dont_hate_me01**](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/)

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** None of the people in this story belongs to me. This is an original story which I’ve also posted on Sinful Desire.

**A/N 2:** A huge thank to the following people; my wonderful beta [](http://jodean80.livejournal.com/profile)[**jodean80**](http://jodean80.livejournal.com/) , to [](http://feather-touch.livejournal.com/profile)[**feather_touch**](http://feather-touch.livejournal.com/) and [](http://highermagic.livejournal.com/profile)[**highermagic**](http://highermagic.livejournal.com/), thank you girls for getting it in my head how to make links and to get this story posted. I’m hoping that I’m doing this right.

**A/N 3:** To [](http://padacklesika.livejournal.com/profile)[**padacklesika**](http://padacklesika.livejournal.com/), thank you for the banner, it says it all!

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Guard%20duty/?action=view&current=GuardDutybanner2-1.jpg)

**Chapter 1**

“Jensen, this is the opportunity that you’ve been waiting for. You deserved this.” Jim told the young agent standing in front of him.

“Thanks, Jim. I still can’t believe I’m going to do this.” Jensen replied; his dream was coming true.

“Believe it. Here is the file on your new charge. Be warned, you’re his third protection officer this year. It’s believed that young Jared is getting out of hand. It took some persuasion but in the end it was decided you’d be the best option.” Jim Beaver explained, as he indicated to the young man to take a seat.

“You need to understand, Jensen; you’ve been an agent now for only two years. Although your record speaks for itself, you will still be scrutinized. Don’t make me regret handing you this assignment.”

“I’ll do my duty with honor. You don’t need to be worried.” Jensen smiled. He saw Jim rolling his eyes.

“Well get out of here. You’re on duty from six this evening. Go read up on young Jared and good luck, from the look of things, you’re going to need it.” Jim stood up, an indication to Jensen that the conversation was at an end.

President Gerald Padalecki has been in office for six years after winning his second term. When the president came into office he was happily married and the couple had one son. Tragedy struck and shortly after the start of the second term Mrs. Sharon Padalecki passed away. The whole country mourned, but none more so than young Jared. The then 18 year old took the death of his mother hard. He started rebelling against everything. There were even a few incidents of huge embarrassment for the White House. Jared became involved with wrong friends. He was introduced to drugs and was currently on probation. He was one scandal this presidency would not survive should this trend continued.

Jensen sighed as he read the file. It was clear that Jared was a gifted boy. He held top honors every year up until the year his mother died. It was in his final year when this incident happened. If it was not for the fact that he held so high marks he would not have passed. Now two years later he still had not do achieved anything with his life. He kept on getting in trouble and the secret service had their hands in their hair.

Jensen looked at the time. It was time for him to get ready. Taking a quick shower he dried himself of and stepped into his crisp suite. He smiled looking at himself. He knew he was something for the eye. He had the ability to make more than one head turn in his direction. He was openly bisexual and currently between partners. This lifestyle made it difficult for him in his line of work but his co-workers knew he could be trusted, he proved himself more than once.

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen walked up to the double doors nodding to the two agents standing on the outside. He was about to greet them when the door flew open. “Whatever, dad, you don’t give a flying fuck! I needed you to listen to me but once again you don’t care. It’s all about the country and what people would say. What about what I have to say?” Jared stormed out slamming the door behind him. Looking up at the two agents he sneers. “What the fuck are you looking at?” He stormed off leaving the three men in his wake.

“Jensen, good luck. I’ll tell the president you’re here.” Mark said, shaking his head before knocking on the door and entering.

Jensen sighs deeply before entering the private office. He smiled at Mark when the agent closes the door behind him. “Mr. President, it’s an honor to meet you, sir.”

Jensen stands at the door until the older man waves him over.

“Come in, Jensen. I assume you heard the conversation I just had with my son?” Gerald Padelecki asked.

Jensen blushed slightly before nodding his head. “Sorry Mr. President, it was kind of hard not hearing it.”

“Yeah, well Jared has the tendency of getting very outspoken when he does not get his way. Unfortunately he does not seem to understand the seriousness of this whole situation. I hope that you’ll be a good influence on him. You’ve come highly recommended.” Gerald said.

“Thank you, sir, that’s a great compliment.” Jensen replied.

“It would even become a greater opportunity for you in life should you be able to not only keep my son alive but also to keep him out of trouble. You would have read his file; I can promise you that’s not even half of the story. Jared needs to realize that he needs to shape up or be shipped off. I’m willing to do it to him if that’s what it takes.” Gerald Padalecki frowned, he didn’t want to sound so harsh, but Jared was making life difficult.

“I’ll try my best, sir. I assume Mr. Beaver explained to you how I work?” Jensen held his breath, this part was the make or break part.

“Yeah he did. That’s the reason why I decided to take you on. You’ll have full reigns over Jared. I just hope this works. I am however interested in you, yourself. You’ve been an agent now for two years, and before that you where in the marines special ops. You hold a degree in criminology and have firsthand experience in hostage negotiations. You’re specialty, if I may call it that, is working with troubled teenagers. How the hell did you manage all of that at the age of twenty four?” Gerald asked, showing real interest. He read Jensen’s bio, but he wanted to hear this for himself.

“I’m an old twenty four, sir. I’m what they call gifted and fast tracked everything I’ve done. My dream was always to become an agent; I can blame that on watching too many TV shows and movies. I got involved with troubled teenagers when I lost my older brother to drugs.” Jensen told the President the truth, he did not like blowing his own horn but he had to make sure the president knew he was the right man for the job.

President Padalecki nodded his head, “You’re my last hope, son. I love Jared very much but if this behavior of him continues – I’m scared that one morning we’ll find him dead in his room. He may think I’m a jerk and only think of the nation, that’s not true. Jared is my first priority. I already lost my wife; I can’t bare losing my son, too.” Gerald stood up and walked over to the door. Jensen knew the interview was over.

“I’ll help Jared, sir. It’s going to be tough but he’s a good kid, he’ll make it.”

oo-0-oo

  
Jared was laying on his bed when there was a knock on his door. He looked up then lowered his head again. He had no interest in knowing who was at the door or what they wanted. Placing the earphones of his I-pod on his ears he continued staring at the comic open in front of him.

Jensen knocked for the third time, he knew for a fact that the boy was inside his room. He looks over at Patrick and sees the man smirking at him. “You’ve got your work cut out with this one, Jen. You must know my money is on you.”

“Am I now part of the office betting pool?” Jensen smiled, he should have guessed it.

“Yeah, at this stage the odds are not in your favor. Most say you’ll not last more than a week.” Patrick answered.

“What did you bet?”

“Two weeks.” Patrick shrugged his shoulders.

“Great, everybody is so optimistic.” Jensen says under his breath, turning the handle to see if the door will open.

“Won’t work, the brat always locks his door from the inside.” Brian spoke up for the first time.

“Well then I would just need to get inside in another way.” Jensen takes out his lock pick set and starts working on the lock.

“You can’t do that.” Brian stepped closer.

“I’ve got clearance from the boss man himself, if you doubt this go and sort it out with him. My job is to make sure this kid stays alive and gets on the right track and that’s what I’m intending to do.” Jensen puts away his lock picks and opens the door before entering.

Jared becomes aware of someone in the room when a shadow falls across his bed. “What the fuck, who are you, get out!”

“Well if you had bothered to answer your door you would have known who I am.” Jensen started calmly walking over to the window looking out on the eastern side garden.

“I don’t need to answer any door, so just get out or I’ll call security.” Jared barked getting of the bed himself.

“I am security. The name is Jensen Ackles. I’m your new protector.” Jensen introduced himself.

“No you’re not. You’re too young and with this stunt you just pulled you’re just got yourself fired.” Jared said, smiling.

“I’m old enough to do this job and I’ve got clearance from the top to do my job in any way I see fit. So due to the fact that it’s common knowledge for you to have a drug problem I had to gain entry into this room since you failed to open up to make sure you’re still alive.”

Jensen folded his arms across his chest turning for the first time away from the window and looking straight at Jared. _‘You’re so hot, it’s a shame you’re behaving like this. It’s strange; there is no indication in your file what your sexual preference is.’_

Jared opened his mouth and then closed it again. “I don’t believe you.”

“Dude, do you think for one second I would make something like this up? I like my job and I’m intending to keep it.” Jensen walked towards Jared still looking at him intently.

“Why do you keep looking at me in that way?” Jared started backing up.

“You’re high.” Jensen said turning is head sideways as if to challenge Jared with the statement.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jared shifted his gaze and turned, walking away from the agent.

Jensen smiled before answering. “I know the signs and I’m telling you you’re high. That’s contravening your probation, you can go to jail for that.”

“What the hell do you care?” Jared walked towards the connecting bathroom door.

“I care because I don’t want to see you ending up dead. You have your whole life in front of you, why do you want to throw it all away?”

“Please, spare me the preaching. I really don’t need it.”

“Your father seems to think otherwise.”

“My father does not know a thing, if he was so concerned about me, he would have…” Jared stopped, turning around and facing Jensen. “Get out of my room, I don’t want anything to do with you.”

“Jared, please we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Don’t choose the hard way.” Jensen tried again.

“You know what, what if we did it the - I DON’T GIVE A FUCK WAY, get out of my room!” Jared took hold of a book and threw it at Jensen.

“Okay, I’ll get out – for now. I actually just came to introduce myself. I’m coming on duty officially in two hours time to escort you to the dinner function that you’ll be attending with your father.” Jensen answered calmly before heading over to the door.

“I’m not attending.” Jared said flopping back on the bed. He didn’t not see Jensen smiling before he headed out of the door.

Jensen smiled at Patrick and Brian before heading off, he’s got some stuff to do before taking Jared down to the dinner.

oo-0-oo

  
Three hours later Jared pulled for the upmost time on his tie, he hated these freaking things. He still can’t believe he’s actually attending the bloody thing. He looked up and caught the eye of the person responsible for getting him here. _‘It does not matter how fucking hot you are. I’ll get you back for what you did. This is not the end.’_ Jared flips Jensen the bird before smiling sweetly at one of the older ladies at his table.

Most of the security detail had seen the sign and it’s with great difficulty that they don’t burst out laughing. It does however not stop them from making snide remarks over the comms.

Jensen smiles when he hears what’s whispered in his ears. If they only knew what was still to come, he had a feeling that sign was just the beginning of things.

It felt to Jared as if the dinner would never conclude and he sighed deeply when the whole thing was done and he could return to his room. Walking up the stairs he turns left when he hears someone clearing their throat behind him. He ignores it and keeps on walking.

“Your room is no longer on this side of the house, Jared.” Jensen said standing at the end of the hall.

“What do you mean my room is no longer on this side of the house?” He turned around, eyes smoldering.

“Just what I said. Your room was moved in the time you attended the dinner; it’s now this way.” Jensen indicated with his head towards the opposite direction.

“You must be fucking joking with me. Who gave you permission to move my room?” Jared started walking to his room wanting to make sure for himself that what Jensen was saying was the truth.

“I told you this afternoon already from whom I get my permission. Now come along it’s been a long night, you need to be up early tomorrow morning.” Jensen continued.

Jared looked over at the agent and turned the handle to his room. It was indeed no longer his room. The bedding was changed and none of his stuff remained behind. “What do you mean I need to be up early tomorrow, you’re not my father, so don’t tell me at what time I need to get up and what the fuck happened to my stuff?”

“Your furniture was moved to your new room, if you’re referring to your stash, well that I personally threw away. You don’t want to get into trouble with your probation officer now would you?” Jensen replied, ignoring the comment on being Jared’s father. He smiled when he saw that Jared was starting to get angry with him.

“I don’t believe this. I’m so having your ass fired.” Jared yelled storming pass Jensen to go and look for his father.

“Jared, you’re dad left for France directly after the dinner party. He’ll only be back in a week’s time.” Jensen hated to be the one to tell Jared the news. He knew that Jared was supposed to accompany his father on the trip but due to the bad publicity he received the past week it was decided that he should stay home.

“No, that’s not so. I’m going with him to France, it was arranged months ago.” Jared looked devastated.

“I’m sorry, Jared, it was decided that you should stay home this time.” Jensen sounded sincere.

“Don’t say to me you’re sorry. Don’t patronize me. Just tell me where my room is. I’m going to bed.” Jared answered; he did not want to fight anymore.

“It’s the double suite at the end of the next corridor.” Jensen replied knowing the worst was yet to come.

Jared nodded his head and heads in the direction Jensen indicated to. When he reached the first door he finds it locked. “It’s locked.”

“True, you need to use the entrance of the smaller bedroom to get in.” Jensen opened the door he was standing at.

“Why?” Jared frowned.

“We’ll be sharing this suite. You’ll still have the main bedroom but in order for you to get out of this room you would have to pass through my bedroom.” Jensen explained holding his breath for the fireworks to start up.

“No, no way! I’m not sharing a suite with you. I’m not a baby; I don’t need a baby sitter.” He stormed through the first bedroom coming to a standstill inside the last bedroom. He noted that his décor was set out in the same manner as in his old room.

“That’s part of the whole move, Jared. I’ll move out as soon as I’m able to trust you.” Jensen explained calmly.

“What the hell did I do wrong to deserve this, I’m twenty years old not two!” Jared exploded picking up a vase and throwing it against the wall.

“Yes, with that attitude right there you showing that you’re twenty years old.” Jensen folded his arms across his chest again.

When Jared stormed towards him, Jensen braced himself for the impact he knows that’s following. He is not disappointed when Jared shoved him backwards. He blocked the punch which Jared throws and with one smooth movement he pins the young man to the wall with his hands braced behind his back. “Have you not learned your lesson earlier tonight Jared?”

“Let me go.” Jared started struggling harder to get away from the man who was pinning him to the wall.

“No, you need to calm down first. As I told you earlier I’m here to help you, don’t fight me, you’ll come second each and every time.” Jensen made sure that the young man can breathe easily but does not relinquish his hold on him.

“Let me go!” Jared was starting to panic. Scenes from the past started flashing before his eyes.

Jensen felt the change in Jared’s body the moment it happened. He sees the young man starting to hyperventilate and the color draining from his face. _‘What the hell is this about?’_

“Jared, calm down.” He released his hold on Jared and then he has to act quickly when it seems like Jared was going to topple over. “Wow, easy there. Come sit down for a moment.” Jensen lowers Jared to the floor and made certain that he kept his head between his knees until his breathing evens out again.

Making sure Jared is alright he headed over to the wall unit and gets a glass of water for him. “Drink,” he ordered holding the glass to Jared’s lips. He nodded his approval when Jared took a few sips of the cool water. “There you go, feeling better?”

Jared pushed Jensen away and got up unsteadily. “Just keep the fuck away from me.” He walked over to the bedroom and slams the door shut behind him.

Jensen looked at the boy as he walks away. Something is definitely wrong and he was going to find out what it was.

oo-0-oo

  
Jared wakes up when he heard someone calling out his name. “Come on, Jared, rise and shine.”

“Go away, it’s not even light outside.” He groaned trying to hide his face beneath his pillows.

“No you don’t. Get up.” Jensen grabbed the cover and pulled it off the young man. “Get dressed, and make sure you wear something comfortable.”

“Fuck off! I’m not interested.” Jared groaned trying to get back under his covers without actually opening up his eyes.

“Jared, remember the conversation we had before dinner yesterday? We can do this the hard way again.” Jensen moved over to stand next to Jared’s head.

“You must be joking. I’m so telling on you when my father returns. You do know he’s the president of the United States?” Jared opened his eyes and looked up at the man standing over him.

“See, you’ve got a sense of humor early in the morning. So come on, get dress. Meet me in the hall in five.” Jensen joked before heading out of Jared’s room.

Jared groaned but lifts himself up staring at the man leaving his room. _‘Shit but you’re so hot. I can feel your mouth on my cock.’_ He groaned again, his morning wood now even stiffer than before. Jensen would have to wait; he needed to jerk off before doing anything else and he had just the image to do it with.

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen waited patiently outside in the hall. He did not think getting Jared to wake up would be so easy. It looked like yesterday’s little demonstration did work after all. He smiled thinking back on what transpired in Jared’s old room before dinner.

_When he came back to the boy’s room the door was once again locked. He picked it again and entered. Jared was sprawled out in front of the TV, laptop opened as well while he kept an eye on what was going on, on the TV._

_“You need to get dress. You must be down in the main dining room in 45 minutes.” Jensen said, tucking on his sleeves, making sure his tux was sitting correctly._

_“I told you, I’m not going.” Jared did not even look up from his laptop._

_Jensen sighed. He walked over to Jared and even before the young man could utter a word he picked him up and carried him fireman style towards the bathroom. Jared’s lean body squirmed but to no avail. He cussed at Jensen but it seemed not to bother the agent. Jensen placed Jared in the shower and turned the water on. “You’ve got five minutes. If you’re not done by then, I’m coming back in and this time I will not just place you in the shower but I will dress you as well. I will then tell the whole dinner party what I did. So be warned, Jared, don’t push me.”_

_Jared was stunned. He did not know what to say. He got rid of his soggy clothing and dressed up after the shower. He would bide his time, he’ll get his revenge._

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen’s pulled out of his musings when the room door opened and Jared stepped out. He is dressed in a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. “Is this all right, or did I have to put on my tux?”

“You’re really funny so early aren’t you? Keep it up; tomorrow you’ll just get up 15 minutes earlier.” Jensen smirked when he saw the expression on Jared’s face.

“You must be fucking kidding with me. I’m going back to bed.” He turned around and headed back into the room.

“Jared, no. Come on, you’re wasting time.” Jensen uttered the words with some authority. He saw Jared’s shoulders square when he issued the command. Not wanting to make it harder on the kid he added quickly. “I’ll let you kick my ass if you come with me.”

Jared smiled. “Promise?”

“If you’re up to it at the end of these two hours, than yes, I promise.” Jensen said turning around before heading down stairs.

“What do you mean two hours?” Jared called out. On receiving no answer he follows the protection officer down the stairs.

“Jared, what do you think we’re going to do?” Jensen looked over his shoulder heading out of the door.

“Do I look like a psychic to you?” Jared growled glaring at Jensen.

“When did you had your last fix?” Jensen asked. He needed to know so he could keep track of Jensen’s withdrawal symptoms.

“I don’t do drugs.”

“Don’t lie to me, Jared. Yesterday afternoon you were high when I was in your room. I want to know when was the last time you had a fix?” Jensen came to a halt, fixing his attention on the younger man standing in front of him.

“What’s this got to do with you? You’re not really interested unless you want to go and buy me something.” Jared smirked at Jensen.

“Jared, I’m here to protect you but I’m also here to help you with your drug problem. Please, I’m asking you this because it’s important for me to know.” Jensen tried reasoning with Jared.

“I don’t need help. Now you got me up even before the sun is barely up, so what now or can I get back to bed?” Jared tried changing the conversation. He really did not want to discuss this.

“We’re going for a five mile run and then for some laps in the pool and lastly work out in the gym.” Jensen had to smile when he saw Jared’s face drop.

“You’ve got to be fucking with me. I’m not going for any run. I’m not in the core or anything like that, I don’t need to do any exercise.”

“You are going to start getting withdrawal symptoms one time or other. The exercise will make you more relaxed and will help.” Jensen explained, hoping to persuade Jared.

“You see, I was right. You’re not an agent because it’s clear that you’re deaf. I DON’T HAVE A DRUG PROBLEM!” Jared yelled, turning around and storming back into the White House.

_‘You handled that one well, Jensen’_ he thought, turning back himself and following Jared back to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jared searched through his stuff. He needed a fix and he needed it badly. That fucking protection agent of his was getting on his nerves. He knew taking a hit was the only thing that would calm him down.

When the last hiding place turned up empty Jared yelled out in frustration, swiping everything from the dresser and started emptying his drawers on the floor; then he kicked at them, sending it flying across the room.

Jensen came up the stairs and heard the commotion inside of the suite. He entered and stood at the connecting door looking at Jared’s tantrum. “You do know that you’re going to have to pick that up yourself?”

Jared turned around fuming with anger. “It’s your fucking fault. You’re ruining my whole life. Get the fuck away from me!” He picked up one of the discarded drawers and swung it with all his strength against the wall. It shattered on impact.

Jensen saw that Jared was losing control and he stepped further into the room. “You need to calm down, Jared.” He lowered his voice speaking in soft monotones.

“You need to get out. I don’t want you in my room. GET OUT!” Jared stormed towards Jensen screaming the last words in his face.

Jensen stood his ground. He knew he had to calm Jared down. By this time he also saw out of the corner of his eye some of the other protection detail standing in the hall. It was no wonder that they were there, Jared was kicking up a huge racket. “I’m not leaving this suite, I will step back into my bedroom but I’m not leaving you alone.” Without turning his back on Jared, Jensen left the room and walked towards his bedroom door. After he made sure that Jared remained in his room he got out into the hall and addressed the agents there.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it. I’ll call if I need help.” He wanted to step back into the room when Brian spoke up. “What’s the brat’s problem now? His drugs finished?”

“What’s with the attitude, Brian, you’ve been on the kid’s case since I started here.” Jensen was pissed.

“His father is the president of our nation. He’s done a lot for this country but due to that brat’s attitude the people aren’t going to remember the good, they’re only going to remember the shit Jared did.” Brian sneered.

Jensen pulled the bedroom door shut. He didn’t want Jared to hear what is being said. “Brian, Jared is a good kid. He went through a tough time. When his mother died he had no one to guide him and he got involved with the wrong group of friends. He can make something of himself and I’m going to help him. Since it’s clear that you don’t have his best interest at heart I’m relieving you from you’re duties.” Jensen stepped into Brian’s personal space.

“You can’t do that!” Brian pushed up against Jensen.

Standing his ground Jensen replied. “I can and I just did. Jared doesn’t need your negative attitude around him. Go and speak with Jim, I’m sure he’ll work something out for you.”

When Brian pulled back his arm, Patrick stepped in and pulled the man away. “Leave it, Brian.”

Brian shrugged Patrick’s hand from his shoulder. “Bloody faggot.” He turned around before walking away.

“I’m sorry, Jensen.” Patrick looked flushed when he heard Brian’s remark.

“Don’t worry, I’ve heard it before. I’m gonna check on Jared. It’s too quiet for my liking.” Jensen opened the bedroom door and walked towards Jared’s room.

He found Jared seated on the floor on the inside of his bedroom. Jared had his knees drawn up to his chest with his arms folded around them. Not touching the young man Jensen sat down across from him. “How’re you feeling?” He knew it was one of the first withdrawal symptoms that Jared was experiencing.

“Why would you care?” Jared mumbled not bothering in looking up.

“I do care. I can see you’re hurting, I can help.” Jensen tried again.

“I don’t understand. You don’t know me. Why would you want to help me or does my father pay you to do this?”

“I do get paid, but to be your protection officer. The rest – well that I do because I was asked to help you. Unfortunately, I’ve got experience in this sort of thing. I promise you Jared, except my help and I will help you. I’m not telling you it’s gonna be easy but you’ll make it. You need to believe in yourself.” Jensen knew this was his chance in getting through to the troubled young man.

“What experience do you have? You wouldn’t be able to become an agent if you had a drug history, so what are you talking about?” Jared lifted his head and placed his chin on his arms looking across at Jensen.

Jensen sighed. “I had an older brother – Jeff. He got involved with the wrong crowed in his senior year. At first it was only pot but he quickly started doing hard drugs. My family tried to help him. I started to volunteer at drug crisis centers to gain knowledge and experience to help him. I was too late. Jeff OD on some bad crack. That was three years ago.”

“So you see yourself saving me because you couldn’t save your brother?”

“No, Jared. This is about you. Jeff is in the past, nothing I can do will ever bring my brother back, but everything I do now can hold you here.”

“You’re talking bullshit.” Jared’s emotions were getting the best of him again. He was riding on a merry go round. He was not sure when he passed the beginning or where the end was.

“I’m not talking bullshit. I’m telling you the truth. I also know your emotions are going high wire at the moment. You’re feeling agitated, scared, depressed, tired all in one and you can’t decipher it. Let me help you, please?” Jensen pleaded, making sure he had full eye contact with the younger man seated in front of him.

“You’re sexy, you know that?” Jared said as he picked up his head and looked at Jensen. “I read up on you, you know. You’re bisexual.”

“We’re not talking about me, you know that. You’ve got a problem and you need help.” Jensen tried to steer Jared away from the topic of his sexual orientation.

“I want to kiss you.” Jared moved closer towards Jensen.

“You’re under my protection, I cannot kiss you even if I wanted to.” Jensen moved away from the younger man.

“So, you do admit in feeling something for me.” Jared smiled, showing his dimples.

“No, that’s not what I said.” Jensen stood up and walked towards the connecting door. “Get up, we’re going out. You can’t stay here the whole day.”

“Will you kiss me if I get up?” Jared asked again.

Jensen dragged his hands through his hair. _‘Shit boy, you’re making things difficult for me. There is nothing more that I would like to do than to kiss you senseless, but that ain’t happening here.’_ “No, Jared I’m not going to kiss you. Now, move your ass.”

Jared smiled. He could see what impact his words had on Jensen. The man had the hots for him, who knew. _‘I’m not giving up on you. Shit, just thinking of you kissing me makes me hard.’_ Jared rubbed his palm hard over his groin, groaning at the sensation he created. “Can I take a shower first?”

“Yeah, go and shower. I’ll wait for you.” Jensen said, glad to hear that Jared moved off the kissing topic.

“Come and join me?” Jared asked showing his dimples off again.

Jensen picked up one of Jared’s t-shirts and threw it at Jared. “Get going.”

Jared laughed and headed towards the bathroom looking back over his shoulder before closing the door behind him.

As soon as the bathroom door closed Jensen groaned out in frustration. “Shit boy, you’re going to be the end of me.”

oo-0-oo

_Jared stood underneath the spray. His eyes closed lathering himself when the curtain opened up silently and someone stepped in behind him. When he turned around he smiled at Jensen. “So you decided to join me after all.”_

_Jensen did not answer him but took the soap out of his hands and slid it over the muscular chest of the man standing in front of him. When he reached Jared’s nipples his hands lingers making sure that both nipples got the same lazy treatment until their points were ridged, standing at attention and light pink from the mistreatment, only then did he move downwards toward Jared’s naval before dipping his hands lower to Jared’s erected penis. Making sure his hands were well lubed he spread them around Jared’s shaft in slow precise movements from the base to the perfect mushroom tip. Not once did he increase his speed but kept the slow agonizing strokes going until Jared groaned out in frustration, his knees buckling underneath him. Jensen caught him before he can topple over and held him steady, placing him against the wall of the shower. For the first time since entering the shower Jensen leant forward and started kissing Jared with butterfly kisses. Withdrawing his mouth each and every time Jared wanted to deepen the kiss. He loved Jared’s mouth; he loved the way in which Jared gave chase. He stopped kissing Jared for one moment and looked into the young man’s eyes. He smiled softly before getting on his knees._

_Jared groaned out again and gasped when he felt Jensen’s hot mouth covering the tip of his cock. It was better than he ever expected. His hands grabbed hold of Jensen’s hair, trying to pull the man nearer, urging him to take his cock deeper into his mouth, but Jensen was having nothing of that. His mouth was barely covering the tip, making small suckling sounds and movements as he caressed the perfect tip._

_Jared felt like his whole body was on fire. He groaned again. He needed Jensen to take him deep, the pleasure that Jensen was handing out to him was killing him. His senses were in overdrive. If Jensen kept this up he was going to beg for release soon. Just as Jared thought things could not get more intense he felt Jensen’s hand leaving his hip and being placed just beneath his sack. The sack was softly caressed and a finger edged towards his hole. Jared’s body went into sensory overdrive once more when that finger lingered over his hole, brushed so lightly against it like a feather. His breath hitched, he couldn’t get any sound out and then the torture increased when the finger’s tip found its way into Jared’s hole, past the tight rim. Jared’s body bucked forward and he was kept steady again by Jensen. Jared did not know where the most pleasure was coming from. The finger that was now almost knuckle deep within him or the ever present suckling sensation on his dick._

_He whimpered when the finger was withdrawn but his breath hitched immediately when the one finger was replaced by two. The burning sensation increased for one moment before the pleasure started coming back again. This time Jensen was also giving more attention to his cock. He was now suckling harder and had moved to the prominent vein underneath, scraping it with his teeth, following it up with long strokes of his tongue, lingering at the slit before dipping his tongue for more torture._

_Jared used both of his hands to hold on to Jensen. He needed to push into Jensen’s mouth so badly but he remained still. He gasped when Jensen’s fingers brushed over his prostrate and he bucked forward, caught up in surprise. “Please.” He groaned out loud and whimpered when his prostate was brushed again._

_Jared realized that Jensen was busy deep throating him. The sensation was unbelievable. The easy strokes of earlier was no more purposeful and more intense. Jensen’s cheeks were hollowed and he was humming around Jared’s cock. His fingers’ movement were also increased, keeping in pace with his tongue._

_Jared knew he was not going to last much longer. He could feel his balls tightening up and even before he could warn the man on his knees he was cuming like he never did before. Hot streams of cum jetted out of his cock into Jensen’s mouth who lapped it up without spilling a drop. Jared rode the waves of his pleasure until he could no longer stand tall and he fell forward onto his knees. He was well and truly spent._

Only when he fell to his knees did Jared released the fantasy he held. He lessened the grip around his cock giving it one or two more lazy strokes before sitting back to catch his breath. _‘Fuck, that was one hot fantasy. I wonder if it will ever come true?’_

Waiting a few more moments to catch his breath Jared washed away his cum from his stomach and thighs, making sure to clean the shower wall, before stepping out to get dress to meet up with Jensen where he was waiting.

oo-0-oo

Jensen looked at the time for the umpteenth time. He was getting worried on what was taking Jared so long. He was about to turn back into the room when Jared stepped back. Jensen looked at the young man striding out of the room.

He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and had on a tight fitting white t-shirt which showed Jared’s well developed body off perfectly. He had on an over shirt and that was rounded of with a hoodie. The hoodie spoiled the image somewhat, but Jensen knew that Jared always wore hoodies, it did not matter what the temperature outside was.

“I thought you managed to drown yourself.” Jensen smiled hoping to hide the fact that he was staring at Jared.

“No, unfortunately not. You must be very distraught about that.”

“No, Jared, I’m not. I’m glad to see you’re okay.” Jensen sounded sincere but Jared did not want to let his guard down. He knew that no one cared for him; they were either after his so called celebrity status or were paid by the government to keep tabs on him and to make like they could be trusted.

“So, what do you say? Let’s blow this place for a few hours. I’m busy building a house and I need to go see how things are progressing. Would you like to go and have a look?” Jensen hoped that by taking Jared to the building site he could get his mind of his withdrawal symptoms. There was also a second reason for taking Jared along. A reason that he hoped would inspire Jared to kick his drug habit.

Jared shrugged his shoulders. He could not actually give a damn where they were going to. The only reason why he did not resist in tagging along was because there might be a change for him to score some drugs. He knew the signs of the dealers and knew he could score easily. He hoped that it would only be the two of them; it would then be so much easier to give Jensen the slip. He’ll get his drugs and come back later when he needed a place to crash.

“Oaky, let’s move out.” Jensen said indicating with his head towards the stairs. As they descend he spoke up again. “Jared, please know that I’m trusting you here. Don’t go running of on me. I’m more than capable in tracking you down and then I’ll be pissed off.”

“If you don’t trust me, why are we even going?” Jared asked, looking ahead of him and not meeting Jensen gaze.

“Trust has to be earned, Jared. Like you need to earn my trust I need to earn yours. I’m hoping to show you here that you can indeed trust me.” Jensen wanted Jared to understand the motivation behind his invitation to the building site.

Jared only nodded but did not reply in any way. Soon the two men reached the parking bays for the white house staff. Jared can’t help but utter a low whistle when he saw Jensen’s ride. It was a black 1967 Chevy Impala in mint condition. “Wow, where did you get this awesome ride?”

Jensen had to smile; he did not think that Jared would appreciate the beauty of his baby. “It was a gift from my father.”

“She’s awesome. Can I drive?” Jared really looked hyped.

Jensen shook his head. “No way dude, no one drives my baby except me. Now hop in, I need to get at the site before three this afternoon.”

“Oh, come on man. Please let me drive.” Jared begged again. He turned his full attention to Jensen and used his puppy eye look in trying to persuade Jensen.

Jensen looked at Jared and then he has to take a double look. Jared’s got an expression on his face that he would never be able to explain. It was a puppy look from hell. _‘Shit, how can I say no to him if he looks at me like that?’_ Shaking his head, Jensen lowered his eyes before speaking up. “No, sorry, Jared. Now get in.” He got into the car waiting for Jared to follow. _‘I need to be careful, I’m not going to be immune against that look each and every time.’_ Jensen thought, before putting the car into drive and heading towards the exit.

oo-0-oo

“Wow, this is not only a house you’re building, it’s a bloody mansion. Just look at the size of this thing!” Jared used his arms to indicate the grand scale.

“It’s more than just a house, Jared. It’s also going to be a rehabilitation centre for people with drug problems. Only the wing on the left hand side will be my residence. The rest will all form part of the centre.” Jensen explained while walking with Jared towards a group of men that were standing on site.

When they approached the three men, Jensen is greeted warmly by all three and he introduces Jared to them as well. Jared was wearing a pair on sunglasses to hide his features. Jensen knew he did it only as a precaution; but he also knew that even if someone on site recognized Jared his identity would be safe.

“I’ve got some boring stuff to go through with Jeffrey and Misha, why don’t you go and have a look around. Just make sure you’re wearing a hard hat.” Jensen said, throwing a hat in Jared’s direction.

“Sure, that be cool.” Jared took the hat before walking off in the direction of the construction site. Jared could not believe his luck. This was the opportunity he was looking for. He could score drugs so easily now. He sees a group of workers standing at one corner of the site, it looked like they were on a break and he headed in their direction. Standing not too far away Jared had to smile at himself. They were all in his age group and one of them had to be doing drugs. Making sure he was in sight of the group he indicated with his right hand, palm upwards and straight, making a cross movement with his left hand just over the palm without touching it. It was a clear sign that he was interested in buying.

Tom Welling turned his gaze following the tall lanky man heading in their direction. Speaking softly he says. “Steve, check out that one.”

Steve Carlson turned his head looking in the direction Tom pointed out. Seeing the sign made he turned back. “I guess Jensen brought him over.”

“Must be, Jensen is testing him. Are you going to sell to him?” Tom asked not taking his eyes of Jared.

Steve nodded. “Hell yeah, I’m going to sell to him. I just wonder what his reaction gonna be when he realize what he bought.”

Tom laughed as he watched his best friend and lover sign back to the young man. Steve turned, smiling at Tom. “Well let me get this deal off, I’ll catch up with you in a few. He looks kind of skittish I don’t think he’ll conclude the deal with you all standing around.”

Steve looked as the rest of the group headed off, back onto the site they were working. He crossed the distance between him and Jared quickly. “What’d you need?”

“Smack.” Jared answered looking around to make sure no one is watching them.

“That will cost you, you got money?” Steve asked, making his eyes darting around as to check out their surroundings.

Jared nodded. He could not get his voice to work, he needed a fix.

“Okay, show me the money first than we can talk about the price.”

“Do you think I’m fucking crazy? If I show you the money you’ll increase your price. Just name your price, I need to get out of here.”

“Okay, don’t get your knickers in a twist. It’s $120.”

“Deal.” Jared took out his money and slides it into Steve’s hand. “Now, give me my stuff so I can get walking.”

“Sure man.” Steve took out a small plastic bag and slides it into Jared’s hand before turning around and walking off.

Jared kneeled down as if he was tiding his shoe laces and pressed the little bag into his sock, before getting up and walking back to Jensen. He had to smile. Now he only needed to get Jensen to head back to the White House, he had a date with a needle and syringe to keep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

“Empty your pockets and step out of your shoes.” Jensen ordered Jared as the two of them walked into the sitting room to the suite. 

“Why, you planning on seducing me?” Jared grinned. He was in a good mood. He scored and now he wanted to go and take care of business. 

“No. You remembered we talked about trust. Well this is a trust issue. So please, do as I asked you.” Jensen folded his arms, waiting patiently for Jared to empty the hoodie’s pockets and to take of his sneakers. 

“And If I don’t?” 

Jensen smiled slowly. “Do you really want to go in that direction? You know I’ll do it myself. So, just do what I asked and I’ll leave you alone.” 

Jared knew that Jensen would not find the stash. He removed it earlier from his sock and it was now safely tucked away. From experience on being searched, Jared knew Jensen will not be searching his collar. He shrugged his shoulders, and started emptying his pockets while he took of his shoes. “Do you want me to spread out against the wall?” Jared hoped the answer would be yes, he would then actually feel Jensen’s hands on his body. 

Jensen shook his head. _‘I’m so not searching you. I’ll end up pinning you against the wall…’_ Jensen groaned. He did not want to think about Jared against any wall. _‘Shit, I need to get laid!’_ Jensen went through the contents of Jared’s pockets and looked inside his sneakers. After he was satisfied he nodded to the younger man. “Good, you’re clean. I’m heading down for some lunch, are you coming with?” 

“Mm, no thanks. I’m a bit tired. I’ll just relax, if that’s okay with you?” Jared answered, making sure he looked beat for Jensen to believe him. 

“Okay, see you later.” Jensen left the room, closing the door behind him. 

Waiting a few minutes to be certain that Jensen indeed left, Jared made his way out of the suite and headed to the nearest first aid kit. He never understood why empty syringes were kept in the kits but now he was grateful. Taking what he needed he headed back to the room and went straight to the bathroom to prepare his drug of choice. 

“What the fuck!” Jared shouted when the heated heroin inside the spoon turned a cherry red. Using his tongue to taste he screamed out again and dumped the drug into the hand basin. “I’ve been fucking tricked. Shit!” Jared felt frustrated and angry. He really, really needed a fix, badly. The chance of him getting out of this fucking hell house was almost zero. He slid down to the floor, not even bothered in cleaning up the mess in the bathroom.

oo-0-oo

“Steve, is something wrong at the site?” Jensen asked, his voice full with concern.

“No, nothing to worry ‘bout.” Steve answered. “I wanted to give you a heads up on that piece of meat you brought over earlier.” 

“So, he bought from you?” Jensen asked. He sounded disappointed, although he knew that it would happen. 

Steve laughed. “Yeah, he did. I sold him something very special. It’s harmless but I don’t think he’ll even use it. It will gross him out to much.” 

“Okay,” Jensen said “what did you use?” 

“Only sodium bicarbonate to create some fizz, mixed with some new powdered food coloring on the market that turns red when heated.” Steve practically answered. 

“You’re one scary devil, you do know that, right?” Jensen had to admit, that cocktail will freak Jared out. 

Steve laughed. “Just two things: It stains everything and it’s a bitch to get out.” 

Jensen groaned. “Great, how am I going to explain that to housekeeping?”

oo-0-oo

Jared was still seated against the bathroom wall when Jensen returned to the suite. “What the hell, Jared? Are you all right?” Jensen asked before realizing it’s the red food coloring Steve mentioned.

Jared looked up and was trembling. “I decided to change the color of the bathroom, what the hell did you think I was doing?” 

“Okay, come on. Let me help you up. We can get you settled in the room and take it from there.” Jensen said as he helped Jared to his feet and out of the bathroom. 

Jared tried to pull away. “Fuck off; I don’t need your help.” His nose was running and his eyes were tearing up as if he cried. 

Jensen recognized the signs. “Jared, hey, look at me. You’ve started with withdrawal symptoms. You’re in for a tough ride but I’ll help you through it. You know you can trust me.” 

“Just leave me alone!” Jared screamed. His whole body felt like it was on fire and he ached all over. His legs were cramped and he felt nauseated. 

“Come on, I’ll help you to get dressed into something more comfortable.” Jensen said. He knew that Jared’s body will turn against him. 

Jared shoved Jensen away. “Get the hell away from me, just leave me alone.” He tried taking a step towards the connecting door to Jensen’s bedroom when he toppled over. Jared whimpered in pain as his stomach cramped up as well. 

“Jared!” Jensen called out, as he knelt next to the young man. “Come on, let me help you.” Jensen could see that Jared was in pain. _‘He’s farther into the withdrawal stage than I thought. This night will be a long one.’_ “Jared, listen to me. I know your whole body is aching. Things are going to get pretty tough for you from here on. Let’s get you to bed so that I can help you.” Jensen tried getting through to the young man lying on the floor in front of him. 

“NO! FUCK OFF!” Jared screamed out again. He tried sitting up, but even that he could not do alone. “Can’t you see that I don’t want you here, just fucking leave!” Jared was scared. He did not want Jensen to see how scared and confused he was. 

Jensen sighed deeply and got to his feet. “I’ll leave you alone, but please, don’t leave the suite. Call me if you need me.” He left Jared on the floor and moved to his bedroom. He had a few calls to make.

oo-0-oo

Jared waited until Jensen left the suite before he tried to get up again. When he fell down the second time he crawled his way over to the couch and climbed on it with some difficulty. He was shivering from head to toe; even his teeth clattered in his mouth. When the wave of nausea hit he tried to get off the couch but landed hard on the floor, his left wrist twisted at an angle but he didn’t even noticed it. He managed to turn his head in time when he started to puke his guts out.

After the bout sickness passed he was spent and he could not get back on the couch this time. He laid spread out in his own vomit. Jared tried not to cry but the emotions came bursting out of him and he could not stop the tears from flowing. He called out for Jensen not caring anymore about his image. He raged with fever and he forgot about the fact that Jensen left the suite. _‘He left me. He gave up on me.’_

oo-0-oo

“Morgan” Jeffrey answered the phone as he looked over to where Steve and Tom hugged each other.

“Jeff, I need your help.” Jensen sounded tense. 

“What’s wrong, boy?” Jeffrey moved away from the rest of the crowd. 

“It’s Jared. He’s farther into his withdrawal than I thought. He already started cramping up and the last time I saw him he had a fever as well.” 

“What do you mean the last time you saw him? Hell, Jensen, you know you can’t leave the kid alone at this stage.” Jeffrey dragged his hand through his short cropped hair. 

“I know Jeff, but he was so agitated with me there that I just had to give him some space.” Jensen felt the need to defend his actions. 

“Okay. Can you get him over here? I’ll kick the love birds out.” Jeffrey walked over to where Tom was straddling Steve and clipped the young man behind the ear. “No hanky-panky in my living room.” 

Steve showed Jeffrey the bird and pulled Tom up against his chest while the two men grunted against each other. 

Jeffrey rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Jensen on the phone. “Yeah, I’m sure. Bring the kid over. It’ll be easier to help him here. I’ll wait for you.” Jeffrey ended the conversation and turned again to Steve and Tom. “Jensen is bringing Jared over, the two of you either need to stop eating each other up or be prepared to help.” 

“Jared? Is that meat boy?” Tom asked looking over at Steve. He already confessed to his lover that the young man from earlier made him hard. 

Steve nodded. “He belongs to Jensen, Tom. So sorry for you my sweet, he’s hands off.” 

“How do you know, did Jensen say something?” Tom pouted. 

“No, he did not, but I heard it in his voice, so back off.” Steve leaned over to Tom and kissed him hard, making the younger man forget about Jared. 

“Hey! Can the two of you please, just for one second stop making out and listen to me.” Jeffrey had to shake his head. 

“Sorry man.” Steve looked over at Jeffrey. “You said Jensen is bringing Jared over?” 

“Yeah, Jared started with withdrawal symptoms. Jensen needs help.” Jeffrey explained. 

Steve nodded his approval. He himself was a recovered drug addict and he helped Tom out of his drug problem. In fact that’s how the two of them met. “We’ll help. “ Tom nodded in agreement as well. 

“Good, go and get the guest room ready. They’ll be here in an hour.” Jeffrey stated as he walked away. 

“Yes sir!” Tom saluted and got up from Steve’s body to go and see to the room.

oo-0-oo

Jensen headed over to the West Wing of the White House. He needed to speak to Jim and to make arrangements to take Jared with him for the rest of the week. When he entered into the older man’s office he didn’t waste any time but explained the situation to him.

Jim turned away from the window and looked over at the young man seated at his desk. “Well the President did give you full reigns over the boy so I can’t see why you can’t take him out of here. I have to agree with you, it would be best for him to deal with all of this away from here. Are you sure you don’t need backup?” 

Jensen shook his head. “Jeffery is an ex marine, he also worked private security for a while; he can help out if needed.” 

“Okay, go and help that boy. He needs a change in his life and I have the feeling that you’re what he needs. Keep me up to date on what’s going on.” Jim replied before turning to face the window again. 

“Jim, can I ask you something?” Jensen asked as he got up to leave. 

“Sure kid, you know you can ask me anything.” 

“Why has the President not phoned yet to enquire about Jared?” 

“Jensen, you know he cares about Jared. If it was not for the fact that I practically raised you myself I would have been offended. Now, get out of here, you’ve got a sick kid to help out.” 

Jensen excused himself. The President of the Nation may care for his son, but he had more pressing issues to deal with than his son who was going through hell. 

Jim settled back behind his desk after Jensen left. _‘Hell boy, I wish I could tell you what’s going on. Jared is going to go through hell and his own father is not going to be here to support him.’_ The fact that all flights have been cancelled out of Europe due to the volcanic ash from Iceland made things even more complicated as it was.

oo-0-oo

Jensen opened the door to the suite and walked towards Jared’s room. He came to an abrupt halt when he saw Jared sprawled out on the living room carpet. “Jared!” He kneeled beside the boy, turning him away from the mess he was laying in and checking for a pulse, making sure that Jared’s airway was open.

“Come on, Jared, open up your eyes for me. Come on now; show me those puppy dog eyes of yours.” Jensen tried to wake Jared up. After placing Jared in the recovery position Jensen quickly headed to the bathroom and collected a washcloth. He used the cloth in cleaning up Jared’s face and moved him further away from the mess on the floor. 

“Jared, Jared. Come on boy, time to wake up.” Jensen knew that if he couldn’t wake Jared up he would have to call the medical personnel. That would mean he would never get Jared out of here. He was about to make the dreaded call when Jared started to groan and opened up his eyes. 

Jared looked confused until his eyes fell on Jensen. “You left me.” He sounded scared. 

“No, you know I would never leave you, I made you a promise didn’t I? I went out to make some calls and to give you time to calm down, that’s all.” Jensen felt relieved. “How you’re feeling?” 

“I’m so screwed.” Jared stated. He was still shivering. He felt like shit. 

“You look like shit. Come, let me help you up.” Jensen extended his hand for Jared to take hold. 

As Jared reached for Jensen’s hand he ground out in pain and held his left hand close to his body. 

“What’s wrong?” Jensen asked concerned. 

“I fell of the couch and must have twisted my wrist.” Jared grimaced in pain. 

Jensen took Jared’s hand and looked at it carefully. “You’ll need x-rays. Let me bandage it for you and we’ll see what we can do about a doctor.” 

“Chad Murray.” Jared groaned. 

“Who’s he?” Jensen asked, frowning as he didn’t recall the name. 

“Friend, doctor. He will help. Don’t want these douche bags to know.” Jared looked up at Jensen, pleading silently. 

“Okay, I’ll contact him, I hope he does house calls because we’re leaving here.” Jensen agreed and helped Jared up from the floor. “First we need to clean you up. Your symptoms seemed to subside for the moment. Let’s use this to our advantage.” 

Jared nodded but did not reply. His whole body still felt as if an eighteen wheeler drove over him. 

Jensen stripped Jared of his clothes and helped him put on a clean t-shirt and some sweatpants. He made Jared lie on the bed and packed a duffle bag for Jared and himself. After he bandaged Jared’s wrist he got hold of Doctor Murray and arranged for the man to meet them at Jeffrey’s place. 

“Come Sasquatch; let’s get you out of this place.” He helped Jared up and steered him towards the door. The two of them managed to get out of the suite before Jensen spoke up again. “See if you can walk on your own. We don’t need the whole White House knowing that you’re not doing well, can you manage that?” 

Jared nodded slowly. “I have to.” He did not tell Jensen that his stomach was cramping again. The nausea was back as well. He just wanted to get out of this place. He was not even sure where Jensen was taking him, but at this stage he could not even give a damn. 

Jared sighed deeply when Jensen helped him to sit down in the Impala. The last few yards felt like miles. He leaned back into the seat and closed his eyes. 

Jensen looked worried at the tall man seated in the passenger seat of his car. He opened up his phone and dialed again. 

“Doctor Murray.” 

“Doc, Jensen again. Listen can you meet up with us now?” Jensen knew he sounded stressed. 

Chad frowned. When he first spoke to Jensen he was surprised to hear on whose behalf he was calling. The last time he heard from Jared Padalecki was over two years ago. “There’s something you’re not telling me here, what’s going on?” 

“I can’t tell you know. Please, just meet us at the address I gave you and I’ll explain everything. Make sure you’ve got your bag with you.” Jensen first wanted to check the doctor out before telling him what was really wrong with Jared. 

Jensen climbed into his car and looked over to where Jared was slumped against the window. “Hold on for me, okay. We’ll be at Jeffrey’s place in five.” He placed his hand on Jared’s leg and did not take it away when Jared covered it with his own hand. 

When they reached the Morgan property five minutes later, Jensen felt truly relieved. He was even more impressed when he saw Jeffrey standing at the door waiting for them. He needed help to get Jared into the house. 

Jared groaned when Jensen and Jeffrey took hold of him to lift him out of the car. “It hurts,” he whispered. 

“I know, I’m sorry. We’re almost inside - then you can lie down, okay.” Jensen brushed Jared’s bangs out of his eyes. He could see the young man was hurting. He was covered in sweat again and was trembling. With the help of Jeffrey the two of them managed to get Jared settled into bed where he curled into a ball as he clutched his stomach in pain. 

“Jeffrey, shit, I need to help him.” Jensen could not stand seeing Jared in pain like this. 

“There’s not much you can do for him boy, except to keep him company and to keep his mind off things. You indicated that Jared’s doctor friend is on his way. He’ll have something to help Jared.” Jensen nodded as he sat down next to Jared on the bed. 

When Jared felt the bed dip next to him he shifted closer to Jensen and placed his head on Jared’s lap. When he touched Jensen the pain subsided. He settled down immediately when Jensen gently rubbed circles on his back. 

Jeffrey smiled when he saw Jared’s reaction. He always told Jensen he had a comforting touch and once more it was clearly illustrated. He excused himself and went to wait for the doctor to show up. 

When Jeffrey left, Jared lifted his head. “He was at the building site.” 

“Yeah, he was. He keeps an eye for me on things when I’m not there.” Jensen answered looking at the young man laying on the bed. “How you’re feeling?” 

Jared smiled tiredly. “Will it sound girly if I tell you that I feel better when you touch me?” 

Jensen placed a hand on Jared’s chin and lifted his head. “I’m glad that I can help you. I’ll only call you on this remark when I know you’re better. How does that sound?” 

When Jared nodded his eyes were filled with pain again. “I think I’m gonna be sick again.” Jared started dry heaving and wanted to cry out in pain when the cramps in his stomach started its onslaught again. He curled in himself and moaned in pain.

oo-0-oo

Doctor Chad Murray looked at the address he’d written on the piece of paper and then at the house in front of him. He made his way out of the car and approached the house. As he was about to knock on the door it was opened up.

“You must be the doctor? Come on in.” The young man stepped aside letting Chad enter the house. 

“Are you Jensen?” Chad asked. 

“Oh, no sorry, I’m Tom Welling. Jensen is with Jared, they’re in the guest room, straight down the hall.” Tom explained and looked at the well defined ass of Doctor Murray as he walked pass. 

Chad knocked on the door and entered when someone invited him in. He was shocked to see Jared laying on the bed. “Jared?” 

The other man on the bed got up and walked over to him. “Hey, I’m Jensen. I’m glad you could make it.” 

Chad nodded and made his way to where Jared was laying on the bed. He looked up at Jensen before he spoke up. “What’s he using?” 

“Heroin.” Jensen answered. He was already impressed with the young doctor. 

Chad smiled sadly at his long time friend. Jared was somewhere between the waking world and losing consciousness because of the pain. “How long has he been withdrawing?” Chad took out this stethoscope and checked Jared out. 

“About five hours now.” Jensen said taking his place next to Jared up again. 

Chad took hold of Jared’s arm and checked the inside for track marks. “What happened with his wrist?” 

“He fell of the couch earlier. It looked sprained.” Jensen frowned when he saw Chad leaning over to lower Jared’s sweatpants. 

“What ya doing?” He asked as he tried to remain calm. 

“I need to check out his track marks. Sometimes infection set in and it’s not noticed because more attention is given to the withdrawal symptoms.” Chad explained patiently. He did not however stop with his actions but pulled Jared pant’s off and placed them next to the man on the bed. “Jared, can you hear me?” 

Jared nodded his head but did not answer his friend. Instead his eyes searched for Jensen until he found him sitting next to him on the bed. “Don’t leave me.” 

Jensen took Jared’s hand in his and squeezed it hard. “Not leaving you.” 

“Jared.” Chad spoke up again. He wanted Jared to focus his attention on him. Only when he called out Jared’s name for the second time did the young man look in his direction. “I need to check your track marks out, okay. Tell me where you shooting up.” 

“Underneath my feet and the inside of my thighs.” Jared sounded tired and he groaned out in pain again as his stomach cramped up again. 

“Okay, just hold on for a little longer. I’ll give you something to help in a moment.” Chad took hold of Jared’s left foot and checked the marks out. He did the same with the other foot and moved up to Jared’s thighs and examined there as well. He nodded his approval. “No sign of infection.” He continued to check out the wrist. “He’ll need a wrist brace. I have one in the car; I’ll get it out later.” 

Jensen nodded. “You said you’re going to give him something to help?” 

Chad looked over at Jensen. He could see the concern on the other man’s face. “Yes, I’ll inject him with some Dolophine. It’s used to curb withdrawal symptoms. It takes the craving away and help relieve the pain. I’ll leave the vial here. He’ll need another dose in about ten hours; not before then. He can get addicted to the drug as well.” 

Jensen nodded and looked on as Chad injected the pain reliever into Jared’s vein. He wanted to thank Chad when the young doctor spoke up first. “You can inject him in a muscle as well, although the veins in his arms look good.” 

“I’ll do so. Thank you once again.” Jensen said as he stroked Jared’s long hair away from his eyes. 

Jared turned his head in the Chad’s direction. “You came. I know you still mad at me, I’m sorry.” 

“I know you’re sorry, Jared, but that does not fix things. You also knew I would come, I’ll always be there for you.” Chad took a deep breath before he continued. “The Dolophine will kick in shortly. It will not make you drowsy, but see if you can get some rest.” Chad turned away from his friend and walked to the door. “I’ll leave the wrist brace at the front door. You’ll need to keep it on for at least a week.” He did not turn back again but left as quietly as he had entered. 

Jensen wanted to ask about Chad's remark, but decided to wait until Jared brought it up. He pushed Jared back against the pillows. “Get some rest. I’ll get you something to eat.” As he sat up to leave Jared placed his hand over his arm. 

“Thank you” he said, not making any eye contact with Jensen. 

“Get some rest; I’ll be back soon.” Jensen left the room, closing the door behind him. 

_‘You hate me. I’m a disappointment to you, just like I’m a disappointment to everybody else around me.’_ Jared closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

oo-0-oo

_Jensen opened his eyes and looked around him. The room was covered in darkness and Jared was nowhere in sight. He scrambled upright and wanted to shout for the young man when Jared stepped out of the shadows. His torso shined wet and he was only dawning a towel around his waist. “I thought you were gone.” Jensen said with relieve._

_Jared shook his head and walked towards where Jensen was still seated on the bed. “I took a shower.” He came and stood in front of Jensen lifting the older man’s chin up to look him in the eye. “I need you.” Jared did not give Jensen the opportunity to answer but leaned in and kissed Jensen on the corner of his mouth, dragging his lips across Jensen’s perfect mouth. With his hand he cupped Jensen’s head, tilting it to gain better access. He deepened the kiss and sighed when Jensen’s lips parted, giving him the access that he so yearned for. He darted his tongue inside the soft, warm mouth, playing with Jensen’s tongue, suckling on it. He used his teeth and plucked on Jensen’s bottom lip; little sounds of pleasure escaping from him._

_Jensen placed his hands on either side of Jared’s waist and pulled the young man closer to him, spreading his legs so that Jared could be as close as possible. Feeling as if his neck was going to break off, as a result of the angle, Jensen pulled Jared forward getting the young man to bent over. Jensen used his feet, placing them behind Jared’s lower legs to get the younger man to topple forward so that he was laying on top of him. Jensen encircled Jared with his arms, pressing the young man tighter to his chest, increasing the kiss that they were sharing._

_Jensen stretched his arms, cupping Jared’s tight ass, kneeing the two perfect mounts of flesh and then ripped the towel away, before placing his hands back._

_Jared groaned when he realized Jensen took the towel off and he pressed himself into Jensen’s embrace. “Need more,” he managed to get out. He tried to place his hand between his body and Jensen’s body. He had to get rid of Jensen’s clothes._

_Jensen seemed to sense Jared’s need as he helped Jared in getting rid of his clothes. Jared looked at Jensen’s body, it was so much more than he ever imagined. He placed his hands on Jensen’s chest, letting his hands ripple over the taught muscles before bending down and taking the nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it, feeling the peak tightening up. Only when Jensen groaned of over pleasure did he stop the assault. He worked his way down, kissing, nibbling, licking his way until he reached Jensen’s navel. He dipped his tongue into the round hole flickering his tongue in and out at a fast pace. Jensen wriggled underneath him and Jared knew he was driving Jensen mad. He looked up. “You’re very impatient, aren’t you?”_

_Jensen looked at Jared. “Maybe you must stop being such a tease.” He smiled and his breath hitched when Jared placed his mouth over his throbbing member. “Fuck, Jared.”_

_“What? Do you want me to stop?” Jared asked with a glint in his eyes._

_“If you stop now, I’ll kill you, I swear.” Jensen threatened but without any malice in his voice._

_Jared dipped his head again and took Jensen’s dick into his mouth. He sucked hard, increasing the pressure as he took it deeper in his mouth. He placed an arm across Jensen’s abdomen, making sure Jensen did not move around. He used his teeth, scraping both sides of Jensen’s cock before releasing the pressure for the first time. Jensen’s dick popped out of his mouth, standing at attention and Jared smiled at the sight in front of him._

_“I’m going to let you cum with just my mouth on your dick. I’m not even going to touch you’re balls or give any attention to that sweet hole of yours.” Jared said before taking Jensen’s cock back into his mouth. He loved the smell of Jensen, his pre cum slightly salty. He used his teeth again; it was clear that Jensen like it a bit rough, he already saw the teeth marks on Jensen’s shaft from his assault moments earlier. Jared licked at Jensen’s head, flickering his tongue at the slit before biting down for a mere second and then replacing the pain when he suckled hard. Jensen tried to wriggle again but Jared hold him still, he was not finished with the man spread out beneath him._

Jensen was awakened from this intense dream when his cell phone started to ring. He searched for his phone before locating it on the bedside table. Making sure that Jared is still asleep next to him he answers it abruptly. “This better be damn good.” 

“Jensen, you need to get over here, we’ve got a situation.” Jim Beaver sounded distraught over the phone. 

“What’s happening?” Jensen was wide awake, any lingering thoughts of his dream left his mind the instant he heard the troubled voice of his mentor and friend. 

“Make sure Jared is safe and get here. I need to talk to you in person.” Jim barked out. 

“Damnit, Jim, tell me what’s going on. I’m not leaving Jared here if I don’t know what’s going on.” Jensen knew he had to keep calm but first he had to find out what was going on before he could even consider in leaving Jared here alone. 

Jensen could hear Jim taking a deep breath before he said “It’s the President, Jensen, the President is dead. Jared’s father was announced DOA fifteen minutes ago at a French Hospital.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Even two weeks later the words still rang in his ears… _Jared’s father was announced DOA fifteen minutes ago at a French Hospital._ In those few seconds that it took Jim Beaver to tell Jensen what the problem was, Jared’s whole world collapsed around him. 

**Then…**

Jensen left Jared asleep after he informed Jeffrey on what happened and went to the White House on his own. Never in his whole existence did he ever think of seeing the White House in such a state as he saw it then. Every light in the Capital building was on, but although people were walking or running around up and down the hallways it was eerie still. Those who had something to say did it in hushed tones. People who noticed him looked at him with pity in their eyes. They knew that he would be the one to tell the young twenty year old that he was now an orphan. 

He knocked only once on Jim’s door before entering the room. There were a whole lot of suits gathered in the room, but Jensen looked for one man only and when he found him he went straight to him. “What happened?”

“Still unsure, his security detail found him on the floor of his bedroom and fifteen minutes later it was all over.” Jim sighed as he dragged his hand through his short cropped hair.

“The Vice President?” Jensen asked, seeing some of her security detail in the room. 

“She will be sworn in as President in the next hour or so.” Jim answered. 

“What about Jared?” Jensen had to know.

“He is still entitled to full protection and his security detail will be increased, at least until after the memorial service. He will also need to move out of the Presidential wing, but I now the Vice President will not be in a hurry about that.” Jim headed over to side cabinet where he poured himself and Jensen a shot of whiskey.

“Will you come with me when I tell Jared?” Jensen hoped the answer would be yes, he needed his mentor to be there.

Jim nodded. “I’ll come with you. I’m sorry that you’re the one who has to deal with all of this.”

“I know you are, but I rather let me tell him than one of those political fools.” Jensen sighed; he had no idea in how to break this to Jared.

“How’s he doing otherwise?” Jim asked, concern filling his voice.

“It’s tough on him. He tries to be brave, but he’s scared shitless. And now, now I have to go and tell him his father is dead.” Jensen emptied his tumbler and placed it back on the cabinet. “Can I go or is there something else that you need from me?”

“No, you were at the briefing. I’ll dispatch the rest of the security unit to Morgan’s place in a few hours.” Jim answered taking note on how tired his young friend looked.

“Thanks, I’ll speak to you later.” Jensen turned around, saluted the picture of the now dead president hanging against the wall and walked out.

**Now…**

“Come on, Jay, you’ve got to eat something.” Jensen tried again. 

Jared shook his head and pushed the plate away. “Not hungry.” He dragged his knees up to his chest and stared out the window.

Jensen sighed but did not say anything further. He took the plate and placed it in the kitchen before he returned to his seat. He was more than worried about Jared. The memorial service was a week ago and since then Jared had withdrawn into himself even more. On the day of the memorial Chad even threatened to sedate Jared because the young man had shut down completely. In the end Jensen got through to Jared and they went to the service in total silence. Chad turned out to be a pillar of strength for Jared in these times.

The nightmares started the evening of the service. The little sleep Jared got before the tragic death of his father now became nonexistent. He struggled with his withdrawal, his emotions ranging from being depressed one moment to going into a fit of rage the next. Jensen started sleeping with Jared as it was the only thing that kept the young man grounded. Jensen just wished that Jared would confide in him what the nightmares were all about.

When someone knocked on the door Jensen stood up and made his way over. Jared did not even lift his head from his arms. Jensen smiles when he sees who’s at the door. “I thought I told security not to let you in?” he joked before hugging the two men in front of him.

“Well, Tom just smiled at them and they let us in.” Steve said, taking Tom’s hand in his and dragged the young man behind him into the room. 

“Yeah, and the fact that we came with Jeffery and Chad helped as well.” Tom said as he looked over to where Jared was seated.

“Thanks for saying that.” Jensen remained standing at the door and waited patiently for the other two men to come through the door. He hugged Jeffrey as well and smiled at Chad.

Chad looked over his shoulder and shook his head. “Has he eaten anything?” 

“By the look of things here in the kitchen I would say the answer to your question is no.” Steve spoke up as he walked into the kitchen and looked at the full plate of food.

Chad shook his head again. “Jensen, you’ve got to get him to eat something. He can’t go around not eating. It’s now been a week that he’s not eating.”

“I know, Chad. I know. At least he drinks the protein shakes and he drinks water, a lot.” Jensen indicated to the bottled water bottles standing around in the apartment.

“Is he sleeping?” Jeffrey spoke up.

“Barely. He only lies down when I lay down with him and if I wake up in the middle of the night he’s seated there. I don’t know for how long he’ll last, Jeffrey.” Jensen sounded desperate.

“Jensen, I know you’re against this, but I need to sedate him. It’s clear he can’t go on like this for much longer. His body needs the rest. He is barely over his physical withdrawal symptoms. Hell, he needs to be on the Dolophine for at least another couple of months and that in itself takes a lot out of his body. The thing with the paparazzi; that was the last nail in his coffin.” 

“I know, Chad, why do you think I moved him here? And on you wanting to sedate him, after the last time you had to do that to him… I can’t help seeing his eyes pleading at me to help him against you, but I held him down. I’m not sure I can do it again.” Jensen sounded tired.

Chad placed a comforting hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “I know it’s tough on you, but we doing this to help him Jensen, not to hurt him.”

“I know, Chad. It still remains difficult.” Jensen looked over at the young man, it almost looked like Jared was nodding off.

“Do the two of you still sleep together?” Jeffrey asked, concern clearly visible on his own face.

Jensen nodded. “Yeah, he’ll come to bed with me and will curl up against me, but he never sleeps for long - ten minutes at the most.”

“What if Chad injects him while the two of you are on the bed?” Jeffrey asked.

“That could work, Jensen, what do you say?” Chad sounded hopeful.

Jensen only shrugged his shoulders. “It might work. It actually looks like his napping where he’s seated. Okay, let’s do it.” Jensen walked over to Jared and gently took him by the hand. When Jared resists, he whispers in his ear and the younger man follows him docile like into the room.

“Okay, first step seemed to work. Let me get the good stuff out and prepare it. I don’t want to give Jared the opportunity to get away.” Chad said as he filled the syringe with a clear liquid. Making sure there’s no air trapped in the syringe he walked towards the bedroom of which Jensen left the door ajar. When he entered the room he made eye contact with Jensen and was glad to see that Jared was laying with his back to the door. Jensen’s one hand rested on Jared’s upper arm and as he rubbed the arm he made sure that he took the material up with. Chad did not hesitate but injected the clear liquid quickly into the arm and sighed in relieve when Jared only whimpered but did not open his eyes. 

Jensen could see the drug getting to work on Jared. The young man’s whole body seemed to relax, his breathing even out and became deeper. Soon it was clear that Jared was sleeping deeply. He nodded his thanks to Chad but did not relinquish his hold on Jared; in fact he pulled the young man closer to him in his embrace, not wanting to let him go anytime soon.

oo-0-oo

_‘He’s back. He told me he would leave me alone, why’s he back? I didn’t do anything wrong. I didn’t tell anyone.’_ Jared moaned in his sleep. He kept on seeing the face of the one man he never wanted to see again, but he was there, he stood across from him at the open grave. Although his eyes were covered with the special issued sunglasses Jared knew his blue eyes were piercing through him. Jared could see the thin smile spreading across the man’s face. The laughter sounded in his ears. It pierced through everything, windows shattered with the sound. Jared tried to cover his ears but kept on screaming.

“Jared! Jared, come on wake up buddy, open your eyes for me, come on, Jared time to wake up.” Jared heard the voice calling out to him, it sounded scared but safe at the same time. With some difficulty he opened his eyes and looked into the concerned eyes of Jensen. 

“Gonna be sick.” Jared managed to say before the bile came up from his throat and out of his mouth. He could not stop heaving. 

“It’s okay, you’re okay.” Jensen kept on rubbing circles of comfort on Jared’s back with one hand, while he kept Jared’s hair out of his face with the other. He would clean up the bed and floor as soon as Jared felt better.

“Do you need help?” Chad asked. He’d woken up from Jared’s screams. It was in the early hours of the morning.

“No, let me just get him to calm down and get over this bout of sickness.” Jensen answered, not taking his eyes of Jared.

Chad nodded his head and moved into the bathroom before handing a washcloth over to Jensen. “I’ll get something to clean the mess, see if you can move him to the living room.”

Jensen nodded and used the cloth to wipe Jared’s face. “How you’re feeling, can we move out of here for a while?”

Jared looked at Jensen but did not answer him. His eyes were glazed over.

“Jared, can you hear me?” Jensen started to get worried. He took Jared’s face in his hands and tilted his head to have a good look at him. “Chad?”

Chad heard the concern in Jensen’s voiced and hurried over. “He’s in shock. Lie him down in the recovery position.” Chad helped Jensen to lay Jared out on his left side. “Keep on talking to him, he’ll respond to you.”

Jensen nodded his head and spoke softly to the young man. “You’re safe, come on boy. Come back to me.” He sighed a sigh of relieve when he noticed that Jared’s eyes were focusing again after a few minutes. His breathing became deeper and he got some color back in his face. “Come on baby, focus on me.” Jensen wiped Jared’s face again. This time Jared looked at him. 

“Jensen?” He sounded confused. 

“Hey, you okay?” 

Jared nodded his head slowly. He wanted to answer when he remembered what he dreamt about. _‘Michael is back. He told me… he promised he’ll leave me alone. What does he want? Why was he at the service?’_ “I need to get out of here.” He tried pushing himself into a seating position.

“No, you’re not going anywhere.” Chad said from his back and pushed Jared back onto the bed.

“You don’t understand - I need to get away, he’ll find me. Please, I need to get away!” Jared struggled against Chad’s hold and shoved the doctor away. 

“Wow, Jared, calm down. What’s wrong?” Jensen tried getting Jared to focus his attention on him. He could see that the younger man was distraught. 

“Please, Jensen let me go, please don’t let him get me. Please.” Jared grabbed hold of Jensen, holding on to him, his knuckles white from the force he applied.

“Jared, you’re not making any sense. Whom are you referring to?” Jensen had to make sense out of what Jared was saying.

“Him, he’s back. Please I need to get out of here.” Jared pleaded again before his eyes rolled back into his head and he went slack in Jensen’s arms.

“Jared!”

“It’s okay, Jensen, he just passed out.” Chad took Jared’s wrist in his hand, checking his pulse. 

“What the fuck, Chad? Do you know whom he’s referring to?” Jensen sounded uptight. He got up from the bed and walked over to where his trousers were hanging over a chair.

Chad shook his head. “I’ve got no idea. It could have been a nightmare. You know he’s been having a lot of those.”

“This might have started out as a nightmare, but this, this was real. He is terrified of someone, and I need to find out whom. This is now the third time this week that he wants to get away from here. I only wished he would tell me from who he is trying to get away.” Jensen buttoned his top shirt and moved out of the room. “Keep him safe, I’ll be back in a few. I’ll let Patrick and the rest of the security know that no one is allowed up here without my prior approval.”

“Where you going?” Chad frowned.

“To look for answers.” 

“Jensen, wait. I know you’re upset about what just happened. But think for yourself, you’ve got nothing to go on, where are you going to start looking for answers. You know that except for the security detail and Jeffrey with the two lover boys, no one knows Jared is here in your apartment. He is safe here. You also know that Jared will freak out if he wakes up and finds you gone. Please, stay here. Talk to him again, give him time to make sense of all of this himself, maybe then you can get the answers and then you’ll be able to help him.” Chad pleaded, hoping to talk some sense into Jensen.

Jensen sighed deeply. He knew Chad had some valid points. He just felt so helpless. “You’re right. I’m overreacting.” 

“Good, now help me to move him to the guest room so I can clean up this mess.” Chad indicated to the state of the room.

“I’ve got him.” Jensen said and bent down, picking Jared up in one smooth movement. “Boy, you really need to start eating.”

Chad nodded. “After the death of his mom he also lost a lot of weight. His dad was quite concerned about him. He was about ten pounds lighter than now.”

“You must be fucking kidding with me. He would have been only bones!” Jensen sounded alarmed. 

“He was and he didn’t want to listen to anyone, that’s way I’m hammering so much on you to get him to eat. You’re the only one that seems to get through to him.” 

Jensen sat down next to Jared on the bed. He had to smile when Jared moved in closer, making sure he touched the older man, even in his sleep he felt safe. “He’s got me so madly in love with him, Chad. I can’t believe that I’ve grown to love him so much over this short period of time. I’m scared that I’m going to lose him. To his drug problem and now this, hell, I don’t even know where to start to help him.”

“Jensen, you won’t lose him. I’ve know Jared for my whole life and if you think you’re in love with him, I can tell you, you’re not the only one who’s in love. I bet you that he’s kicking his drug problem for you. You made him aware of the fact that there’s more to life than just being alive. If there is one person who can get through to him, it’s you. Don’t give up hope on him.” Chad flicked Jared’s hair behind his ear and looked into the sleeping face of his friend. “Talk to him, he’ll listen to you.” Chad moved away from the bed and closed the door behind him.

oo-0-oo

Michael Rosenbaum looked at the building across the street. It took him more than a week to find the place where Jared Tristan Padalecki was at. He could not wait to get his hands on that boy again. Just thinking of the first time he had Padalecki under his hands makes him want to cum so hard. He pressed his palm hard onto his groin and took a deep calming breath. There will be more than enough time to play, first he must make sure he gets hold of Jared alone.

He smiled as he remembered Jared’s face at the service the week before. He could see the emotions playing across the young man’s face. First it was one of shock. It quickly morphed into an emotion of pain and then angst mixed with pure fear. Angst to get away from him but he knew as well as Jared did that he had nowhere to run. It was just a matter of time before he got him where he wanted him.

Michael remembered the first time he laid eyes on young Jared Padalecki. He had just started as a protection officer with the secret service and was appointed as one of the backup agents to Jared. He never thought he would see Jared himself but fate played right into his hands. 

Jared had slipped out in the early hours of the morning at one or other party and Michael spotted him when he himself left a not so well received establishment. He quickly took some pictures on his cell phone of Jared in a very compromising situation and knew that he could use that against the young man, especially in light of the fact that Jared only turned seventeen at that stage. 

Michael quickly became obsessed with Jared. He managed to get onto Jared’s security detail and there the fun started. No one knew but he’s the one who introduced Jared to drugs. Jared had a drug problem even long before the bitch of his mother met her death. Hell, he even injected Jared’s first heroin, not that Jared at that stage knew what it was. He did everything in his power to gain control over the young man.

The time he pinned Jared to the wall at the back of that warehouse, he can still see it so clearly in his mind. Jared tried to struggle but it was in vain. Michael’s trousers were on his knees, his especially hard penis against Jared’s hole ready to ride him rough as he thrust forward entering the tight hole. He could still hear Jared scream of pain, the boy was so tight around him. He was about to start a rhythm when that little brat of a Brandon Murray showed up. Luckily, he took care of the snot nose problem and the best part – Jared said it was his fault that the kid got killed.

Michael knew he lost control at that stage so after he made sure Jared was hooked on drugs he moved on, and got himself appointed on the grand Mrs. Padalecki detail. Then she had to go and fuck everything up. She got what came to her. 

He is plucked out of his musings when he sees the truck of Jeffrey Morgan pulling up. He looked the man up when he first became aware of him. This ex marine was not someone to take on lightly. It would be a pleasure to take him down. Michael started his car and drove away slowly. He had to change vehicles and then he will come back to put his plan into action.

oo-0-oo

“Hey, you want to wake up for me, please? I really need to talk to you, and you’re freaking me out here.” Jensen softly spoke to Jared, holding the younger man in his embrace. He smiled when he saw Jared opening his eyes. “Are you gonna freak out on me again?” Jensen asked, tucking Jared’s way to long hair out of his face.

Jared shook his head and lean in closer to Jensen. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You want to talk about it?” Jensen asked, never giving up hope that Jared would open up to him.

“Just a nightmare, don’t want to talk about it if you don’t mind.” Jared leaned into Jensen and kissed him lightly on the mouth. 

Except for the two of them sharing a bed, their relationship started to grow as well. They loved touching each other and Jared just could not stop kissing Jensen. He loved to snuggle up to Jensen, to drift off to sleep in Jensen’s arms, even if it was only for ten minutes. He never felt so safe before.

“You know this conversation will not go away even if you kiss me senseless.” Jensen said although he pulled Jared closer to deepen the kiss.

“I can always try.” Jared answered, before kissing Jensen again. He sighed when Jensen parted his lips and he could slip his tongue into Jensen’s soft mouth. He played with Jensen’s tongue, plucking on his under lip making Jensen groan with want. He darted his tongue in and out of Jensen’s mouth while he started the same rhythm with his groin, rubbing himself against the older man.

Jensen encircled Jared’s body with his arms, pressing the young man closer before turning them both so that Jared was laying on the bed with Jensen between his legs. He slowly traced the lines of Jared’s face while giving him butterfly kisses on his eyelids and mouth. He moved away when Jared tried to deepen the kiss.

“You’re not playing fair.” Jared moaned as he tried to catch Jensen’s mouth.

“I didn’t know we were playing.” Jensen teased before shifting his attention to Jared’s neck. He kissed him over the pulse points and sucked hard on Jared’s Adam’s apple. Jared groaned out loud. Jensen knew he turned Jared on when he did that.

Jensen took hold of Jared’s t-shirt and pulled it off the young man. He looked longingly at Jared before darting down and taking one nipple in his mouth, suckling on it while giving the same attention to the other nipple with his fingers.

Jared sucked in his breath when Jensen started with his assault. He used his hands to keep Jensen’s head on the nipple and dragged his long fingers through Jensen’s short spiky hair. He kept Jensen’s head on the same nipple even when the pleasure started changing into pain. 

Jensen knew that he was over stimulating the nipple and that Jared was getting off on the pain. He used a little force and lifted his head and looked into the lust blown pupils of Jared. “You want to play rough?” He smiled, knowing Jared hated it when he talked while they were playing around.

“Jensen, oh hell… please, don’t stop.” Jared tried to guide Jensen’s mouth back to the same nipple but Jensen moved quickly and attacked the other one, sending shocks of pleasure through Jared’s body. Soon the younger man was wriggling beneath him again.

Jensen moved lower and nipped all over Jared’s body before starting his assault on Jared’s naval. “Jensen please, I need more.” Jared moaned trying to get Jensen to move lower. “For someone who hates to talk during play time, you sure are vocal so early in the morning.” Jensen teased.

“You’re so not funny.” Jared pouted. 

Jensen laughed. “Why don’t you just relax and enjoy the ride. I’ll make sure to cover every inch of you.” Jensen placed his fingers underneath Jared’s waistband of his boxers and started lowering the boxers ever so slowly. He followed the down movement with his mouth, kissing Jared’s body on the way down. He smiled when Jared’s erect penis jumped free. “Someone is happy to see me.”

“Jensen…” Jared groaned as he felt Jensen getting up from the bed. 

“Shh…” Jensen soothed Jared when the young man groaned as he moved away from him. He threw Jared’s boxers to one side and slowly took off his own t-shirt, making a show of it when he saw Jared watching his every movement. Only when he stood naked before the young man did he lower himself between Jared’s legs again.

Jensen kissed Jared full on the mouth again, hard, crushing their lips together. He wanted to bruise Jared. He wanted the world to know that he was the one who kissed Jared. Moving lower he bit into Jared’s shoulder, lapping the bite mark, soothing it over. He loved the mark that already appeared, just another way of branding this young man as his. 

Jared felt Jensen biting into his shoulder. His hips arched upwards, he never though he could get off on the kinky things, but what Jensen did to him, that was just out of this ball park. Jared used his long fingers and traced Jensen’s back. He circled the scar on Jensen’s shoulder, a bullet wound. He traced Jensen’s spine and smiled when Jensen shuddered above him when he cupped his tight ass and pressed him in closer to his own throbbing body.

Jared kneed Jensen’s full mounds of flesh playing with the two perfectly round cheeks, dipping his finger in the crack and at the same time kissing Jensen’s torso moving his hands over the narrow waist. 

Jensen felt Jared’s hands moving along his back. The young man just knew where to touch him. He swear he could get off by letting Jared just touch his spine. He shuddered when Jared cupped him and nearly lost his breath when Jared dipped his finger into his bum crack. He moved lower until he was almost off the bed and out of reach of Jared’s long fingers. He wanted to give Jared pleasure, his own pleasure could wait. Once again he calmed the young man down when he whimpered out loud on losing out on touching Jensen.

Jensen started at Jared’s feet. Kissing each foot underneath, making sure that each and every needle track he could see received a kiss. The first time he did that Jared became upset and wanted to pull away. Now Jared understood. Jensen did this because those marks were part of him and Jensen loved him, each and every part of him. He made his way up Jared legs, licking him at the back of his knees, pushing the young man down when he tried to sit up and make a grab for Jensen. “Stay still, this is my play time.” He smiled, making sure that Jared knew he wanted to do this for him. Jared nodded and lied back, grabbing hold of the sheets, bundling them up in his fists.

Jensen spread Jared’s legs further apart. Starting at the left inside thigh he kissed the track marks there before handing out the same treatment to the right thigh, only then did he move to the throbbing member between Jared’s legs. Pre cum already started leaking out. Using the tip of his tongue Jensen licked the salty, almost bitter, unique taste of Jared clean before taking the mushroom shaped head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the whole head before releasing it again. He had to look up. Jared’s eyes were closed, his fists manhandling the sheets underneath him, his whole body covered in sweat. “Jared, look at me.”

Jared could only shake his head. He wanted to pass out from the sensation that Jensen caused. Only when Jensen called him for the second time did he open his eyes.

“I love you. I want to become part of you.” Jared groaned. He understood what Jensen wanted and he wanted to hear those words from Jensen since the first time he saw the agent standing next to him in his bedroom. He could not get the words out but nodded his head in agreement.

Jensen knew Jared was beyond words. He smiled when he saw Jared nodding. He wanted Jared to take pleasure in this unique experience. 

Jensen lowered his head again and took the perfect mushroom tip of Jared’s cock into his mouth again. Suckling harder, making Jared squirm underneath him. Relaxing his throat he went down on Jared, humming as he went, loving the feel of Jared’s cock in his mouth. He bobbed up and down; releasing the penis with a pop. He smiled when Jared cussed at him but silenced him to groans when he used his tongue and traced the thick vein on the underside of Jared’s cock. He nibbled at the sack and took the testicles in his mouth, one by one. Sucking on them, turning them around in his mouth, loving the weight of them inside his mouth. He moved up again, pushing his tongue into the slit, lapping up the pre cum.

He took his hand and gently traced Jared’s penis with his finger, letting it rest on the tip, gathering pre cum, lubricating his fingers before moving down to Jared’s perineum. Making sure his fingers are well lubed he started circling Jared’s hole. Taking it ever so slow. Making sure he does not enter the puckered hole until he knows Jared will be totally relaxed. Only when he sees the rim relaxing does he push the tip of his finger in. When Jared moans, he stops, soothing again before sliding the first finger in, only until the first knuckle. Then he came to a complete stop.

Jared’s whole body posture had changed. He was rigid from head to toe and there was no sign of him enjoying the pleasure Jensen handed out to him. “Jared?” Jensen sounded concerned. He gently removed his finger and moved up towards Jared’s face. Tears were streaming down Jared’s face. His eyes closed as if he was trying to drive images of demons away.

Jensen cupped Jared’s face and pried his hands away from his eyes. “Jared, calm down, we don’t have to do this. I’ll never hurt you.”

Jared started sobbing. “It’s not you. I’m sorry, please don’t be mad at me, I thought I could do this, please, I’m so sorry.” His whole body was shaking and he tried curling himself into a small ball. 

“How could I be mad at you, baby? You didn’t do anything wrong. Please, talk to me.” Jensen tried soothing Jared. He tucked Jared into his arms, tightening his embrace when Jared tried to move away.

“Please, don’t be so kind to me, just leave me. I really don’t need you to be so understanding towards me. I led you on and now…” Jared shivered. He felt so cold and alone.

“I’m not leaving you. You know you can talk to me. Please, let me help you.” Jensen pleaded, as he rocked Jared back and forth to get him to calm down. It seemed to work as Jared stopped shivering and his sobs turned to hiccups before he calmed down all together. “Why don’t you try to sleep? I’ll stay here with you.” Jensen said, kissing Jared softly on the lips. He smiled when Jared closed his eyes and snuggled closer. He grabbed hold of the sheet and covered them up, making sure he still held on tight to Jared.

oo-0-oo

Jeffrey Morgan knocked on the apartment’s door. He knew it was still early, but he had to talk with Jensen. When Chad opened the door, he smiled. He got to know Chad over the last couple of weeks and he really liked the kid.

“Something wrong, Jeff?” Chad asked, as he tried to wake up. Chad was now also living in Jensen’s apartment. It was convenient to have him close in case Jared needed medical attention and his relationship with Jared started to heal again. 

Jeff shook his head and handed a steaming cup of coffee over to Chad. “I have something to discuss with Jensen before heading over to the site. Is he up?”

“I heard him moving around so I think he’ll be out shortly.” Chad answered as he took a sip of the host strong coffee. “You’re my hero.”

“Nah, I just know that Jensen can’t brew a proper cup of coffee to save his own life.” Jeffrey replied before hollering out to Jensen.

“Jeez, Jeff, why don’t you try waking up the whole neighborhood?” Jensen said as he came out of the bedroom.

“How else did you expect me to get you out of there?”

“Have you ever considered knocking?” Jensen huffed. It was another long night with Jared. The kid only drifted off to sleep about an hour ago.

“There’s no fun in that.” Jeff handed Jensen a cup of the good stuff as well.

“You’re forgiven.” Jensen replied as he sipped on his coffee. “So, why are you here so early?”

“You moaned yesterday evening that you and Jared needed to get away. I pulled in some markers and found the perfect spot for you. A hunter friend of mine owns a cabin about four hours away. It’s one of the most peaceful places you’ll ever find. It’s at your disposal for as long as you need it. And before you get upset about security, that’s also not a problem.” 

Jensen looked over the rim of his coffee at his oldest friend. “You’re serious?”

“Why won’t I be? Take it, Jensen. It’s the ideal place for Jared to get away from everything. He’ll be able to confront his demons and maybe he’ll even open up to you. We all know he’s got some serious issues to sort out.”

Jensen knew he had to take Jeff up on the offer. After the disastrous early morning they had two days ago he needed to get Jared away. Whatever it was that was bothering Jared, was taking its toll. Jensen had to find out who this person was who held so much fear over the young man. 

“Okay, but let’s ease him into this. Can we all go for the weekend? I think he would enjoy that. It’ll give him some more time to catch up with Chad and spend time with Tom since they became good friends.” Jensen suggested.

“Brilliant idea, we can even leave this afternoon. I know the lover boys are not doing anything, except working on my nerves. I’ll make the arrangements and we can meet up later.” Jeffrey said as he headed out the door.

“Chad, will you go and see if Jared wants to eat something? I’m going to call Jim. I need to clear this with him first.”Jensen said as he started looking around the apartment for his phone.

“Jensen, I need to go and get some Dolophine for Jared to take with, I saw last night that the vile was almost finished.” Chad reminded Jensen.

“Okay, give me some time to finish this up then you can leave.” Jensen said as he started dialing Jim’s number. When he got hold of his boss he explained their plans and made sure that the GPS in his phone and Jared’s phone were on, so that they could be tracked at any given time.

After Chad left Jensen went back to the room. Jared was awake and Jensen sat down on the bed next to him. “I thought you were still asleep.” He kissed Jared softly, tucking the long hair out of Jared’s eyes.

“I woke up and you weren’t here.” Jared replied taking hold of Jensen’s hand and placing it on his stomach. 

“Jeff came and delivered some good news. We’re all going away for the weekend. So you need to lift your lazy bones out of this bed and hit the shower. We need to head over to the White House to get you some more clothes.” Jensen explained, hoping that Jared would fall for the idea.

“Do we need to go away?” Jared asked. He was scared of leaving the apartment.

“Yeah, it will be good for you. The two of us are also staying behind at the cabin and no, I’m not excepting any excuse from you.” Jensen said leaning in and kissing Jared again.

“No, please don’t make me go. I can’t… I…” Jared started to hyperventilate. He grabbed hold of Jensen’s arm and pleaded with him.

“Wow, easy there, Sasquatch. Everything will be all right. You need to get away from all of this. It will do you good.” Jensen held Jared’s head between his knees until the young man’s breathing eased out again.

“Don’t make me go, please, Jensen.” Jared pleaded. 

“Hey, look at me. Nothing is going to happen to you. It will be only the two of us, the two love birds, Jeff and Chad. When they leave after the weekend we’re staying behind. I’m doing this because you need it. I’ll even ask Chad to sedate you if necessary but you’re going with.” Jensen had no problem in using threats to get Jared to come with.

Jared nodded. He knew Jensen will not be idle in his threats. “Will you go and pick up my stuff at the White House? I really don’t want to go there.”

“Sure, I’ll go. Make me a list on what you want me to get for you. If you want, I’ll also start making arrangements for the rest of your belongings to be brought over to the apartment while we’re away.” Jensen suggested.

“You were serious when you said I could move in with you?”

“Jared, you’re part of my life, and if you’re not satisfied with this apartment, we can go and look for something else together until the house is finished and we move in there.” Jensen answered as he pulled Jared of the bed. “Go and shower and have a look through your clothes, see what you would like to take with. I’ll leave as soon as Chad returns.”

oo-0-oo

“It’s so beautiful here.” Jared whispered. He could not take his eyes of the scenery in front of him. The cabinet was set back in a clearing, surrounded by the woods while the cabin overlooked the lake. The back of the cabin was shielded by the mountains with a small waterfall a mile away that fed the lake.

“So, are you glad you came?” Jensen asked as he pulled Jared against him, hugging the younger man close.

Jared nodded. They’ve been at the cabin for the past few hours and he has yet to sit his feet inside the cabin itself. He was instantly drawn towards the lake and within a few minutes of arriving he found himself seated on the deck that stretched out into the lake.

“It’s getting cold, I know Steve started the fireplace, why don’t we go up and enjoy the fire?” Jensen suggested.

“Can we stay here a little longer?” Jared pleaded. He wanted to drink everything in, as if he was never going to see it again.

“You do realize that this view will be here tomorrow as well. It’s starting to get dark so you won’t be able to see much in any case.” Jensen tried persuading Jared.

“I know, it’s just so calm here. It feels to me as if I can breathe here.” Jared tried explaining, not wanting to part with the scenery in front of him as yet.

“Okay, I’ll go up and see what the rest of the gang is up to, join us later, please?” Jensen decided to give Jared the space he so clearly longed for.

“Thank you.” Jared answered, turning his head to take Jensen’s mouth with his, engaging him in an intense kiss.

When Jensen walked away, Jared sat down on the deck again, staring out at the water. He felt at peace. He could understand why Jeffrey wanted him to come to this place. It gave him the self-belief to take Jensen in his confidence and to tell him about Michael Rosenbaum and the rape. It was time for him to start to heal.

oo-0-oo

Michael was livid with anger. When he returned to the Ackles apartment he was surprised to find that there was no security detail around. He quickly went to check the apartment out and realized that it was deprived of all life. He ransacked the place, trying to find any indication of where they could have gone to.

Not finding anything, he kicked out in anger. Turning over furniture, throwing the TV on the floor, ripping closet doors from its hinges and then setting the place alight. 

He waited until the first flames licked at the blinds covering the widows before heading back to his motel. He needed to gather some intel and he had to find Jared. He will not let that little bitch escape from him. If Jared didn’t know it by now, he would soon realize that he belonged to him. He would make sure that Jared suffered for putting him through all of this trouble and he knew just were to start… Special Agent - Jensen Ackles.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jensen smiled when he looked down at the sleeping face of Jared. The younger man was sprawled over him, his one leg pushed in between Jensen’s legs with the other around Jensen’s waist. Jensen used his finger and drew the outline of Jared’s face. It’s the first time he has ever seen Jared so relaxed, even in his sleep. He only got Jared into bed in the early hours of the morning, he stayed outside on the deck until Jensen went out and picked him up and carried him to bed. He hoped Jared did not pick up a cold from being out so long.

When someone knocked on bedroom door, Jensen shifted and placed his hand on his Sig laying next to the bed before whispering. “Come in.”

When Tom’s head popped around the door Jensen smiled again. “Is he still sleeping?”

Jensen nodded. “Sorry, Tom, I only got him to bed about three hours ago.”

“What? Did he stay out there the whole night?” Tom asked. He wanted to spent time with Jared to get to know him better.

“Yeah, sorry man. But I can promise you he won’t sleep for much longer.” Jensen smiled, he could already feel that Jared’s breathing pattern changed, a clear indication that Jared was starting to wake up. 

“Good, I want him to come and take a walk with me, there’s a hunting trail going up into the woods, I want to check it out.” Tom explained before he headed out of the room again. “Oh, and breakfast is ready!”

Jensen shook his head. It was just the way Tom was. He was clearly send with a message and he nearly forgot to deliver it. He was such a free spirit. Jensen wondered sometimes how Steve coped with a person like Tom.

Jared looked up at Jensen and saw him smile. _‘He’s so fucking sexy.’_ He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the corner of Jensen’s mouth. “Morning.”

“Hey, did you sleep well?” Jensen asked and smiled as he wrapped his arms around the younger man.

Jared nodded and tried to get up. He laughed when Jensen did not relinquish his hold on him but turned him to pin him underneath his hard body. “Jen, something I can do for you?”

Jensen dipped his head and kissed Jared on the mouth. He moved down and nipped the younger man’s neck before drawing Jared’s Adam’s apple in his mouth, suckling hard on it. He loved doing that.

Jared groaned when he felt what Jensen was doing. His fingers curled around Jensen’s head, pushing Jensen’s head closer to his neck and tilted his head to give the man better access.

Jensen shifted his body, making sure that he’s nestled between Jared’s legs. He released the pressure on Jared’s neck and looked into Jared’s eyes. He was seeking permission before taking this any further.

Jared knew what Jensen was asking, even if no words were spoken between the two of them. He didn’t want to meet Jensen’s gaze. “I’m not sure how far we can go.” He said in all honesty. 

“We’ll take it slow. If you say stop, we stop. Is that okay?” Jensen wanted Jared to know that he has no obligation towards him. He wanted to pleasure Jared in any way he could. He smiled when Jared nodded and lowered his head again, taking Jared’s mouth with his. Using his tongue to part Jared’s lips, as he seek entrance into Jared’s warm mouth. He played with Jared’s tongue, using his teeth to scrape Jared’s lower lip before sucking on Jared’s tongue. He moved his kisses away, making his way down Jared’s neck. Licking and nipping at the pulse point in Jared’s neck before going even lower, dragging Jared’s t-shirt over his head and fumbling with his own. 

Jared’s eyes were blown with lust. Jensen just had to look at him in order for Jared to be turned on. He knew that Jensen would never do something he did not like. That Jensen would protect him in any way possible. He whimpered softly when Jensen stopped with the kisses but as soon as Jensen straitened he ran his hands over Jensen’s abs, taking in the beauty of the man in front of him. He used his nails, scraping them over Jensen’s nipples. Growing hard when he saw the sensitive points puckered up. Jensen was always so responsive to his touches. He spread his hands over Jensen’s torso, taking in the soft glow of Jensen’s body, the tiny freckles making their way down to the centre of Jensen’s being. He tried to sit up, to be closer to Jensen, but was pressed back against the sheets. “Lay still.” Jensen growled bending down again to start his sexual assault on Jared’s body. 

Jared fisted the sheets, arching his hips when Jensen marked him - biting him on the shoulder and lapping the soreness away with his tongue. “You’re fucking killing me.” Jared moaned, releasing his grip on the sheets and encircling Jensen with his arms.

“If I’m killing you then I must surely stop, can’t have you dying on me.” Jensen stopped the suckling with his mouth, releasing the one nipple he had between his teeth and sat up as to move away.

“Jensen, please, don’t.” Jared grabbed hold of the older man’s arms, pulling him back to his body that was surely on fire. He pulled Jensen down on him, taking his mouth in a deep kiss, plunging his tongue into Jensen’s mouth. He needed to have contact with Jensen; he needed to taste the other man.

Jensen could feel the emotions rolling of Jared. He broke away, and looked into Jared’s face. “Take it easy, I’m not going anywhere, I was just joking.”

“Not funny, please, I need you.” Jared replied. He needed the contact with Jensen and bucked his hips to feel Jensen’s hardness against him.

Jensen lowered a hand and placed it between himself and Jared. He could feel Jared’s erection through his boxers. He softly caressed the growing mount, smiling as Jared used one of his hands to cover Jensen’s hand, trying to increase the pressure. “Harder.” Jared begged. He needed it so badly.

Jensen used his other hand and moved it to Jared’s waistband of his boxers, tucking at it and started slipping it down when Jared arched his hips of the bed, making it easier for Jensen to lower it. With the boxers out of the way, Jensen kissed the inside of Jared’s thighs. Breathing deeply, inhaling the scent that was unique to Jared. “You’re, so fucking unbelievably beautiful,” Jensen said, punctuating each word with a kiss. Even though he was not looking at Jared, he knew that the younger man was blushing. Jared could not see himself as Jensen saw him. He did need to put on some weight, but his muscles was well defined, with a gold sheen over his body, making him one of the best looking guys Jensen ever saw.

Jared started to squirm; he needed Jensen’s mouth on him. He needed to get Jensen to stop talking. He arched his hips again, giving a clear indication to Jensen that he was becoming impatient.

Jensen noted Jared not so subtle hint and took Jared’s leaking cock into his mouth. He would have grinned if it was possible when he heard Jared’s sharp intake of breath. He swirled his tongue around the tip, going as slow as he could. He enjoyed the texture of Jared’s cock against his tongue. He started sucking on the tip, applying pressure with his tongue against the head on every other breath. He let Jared’s cock pop out and even before the young man could react he bent down and took the shaft into his mouth. He placed a bracing arm over Jared’s lower body as Jared bucked up trying to thrust himself into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen bobbed up and down, hallowing his cheeks, taking Jared into his mouth, down his throat up to the base. He came up slowly, using the pressure of his tongue to lick the vein on the underside of Jared’s cock. That enlisted another set of groans from the young man. Jensen released Jared’s erect member, and pushed Jared’s legs further apart. Making sure that the young man was still in the grips of pure lust he bent down and took Jared’s sack into his mouth. He still could not get over the fact that it felt like Jared was made to fit in his mouth. He rolled the one testicle in his mouth, then the other, making sure he gave both of them the same amount of attention. When he felt Jared’s balls pulling together he stopped his assault and placed a hand over the base of the cock. “No, I’m not finished with you yet. You’ll only cum when I tell you so, is that understood Jared?”

“Jared?” He called again when he received no answer from the young man. 

“Please, I can’t take anymore.” Jared pleaded but felt relieved when Jensen placed the hand at the base of his cock, limiting the blood flow to his already over sensitive shaft.

“All in good time boy, all in good time.”Jensen smiled. Not releasing his hold, he shifted his attention back to Jared’s naval, licking the round hole, lapping at it with different strokes of different pressures. “I want us to cum together, will you like that, Jared?”

Jared groaned and nodded, he was unable to talk. When Jensen moved up he released the hold on Jared’s shaft. He knows that Jared will not cum now. He sighed when Jared started kissing him on his body. He gasped when the young man’s teeth found his sensitive nipples, taking one in his mouth, plucking at it numerous times with his teeth. “You’re going to be the death of me one day.” Jensen moaned. 

It was Jared’s time to hand out pleasure. He took Jensen’s mouth, crashing it with his own. He wanted to mark Jensen as Jensen has marked him. He sucked hard on Jensen’s neck releasing it with a popping noise and smiled when he saw the love bite clearly visible. He moved lower, licking Jensen on his way down. He was glad when Jensen flipped them over, it was becoming difficult for him to get to Jensen in the places he wanted to touch and taste him. Jensen was now the one on the bed and Jared started tracing his fingers over Jensen’s torso. One day he would like to just lay next to Jensen and count the freckles. He knew he would be able to achieve pleasure out of that simple task. He lowered his head between Jensen‘s thighs; this was new territory to him and he was unsure what to do.

Jensen could feel Jared’s hesitation. He placed a comforting hand on Jared’s head. “You don’t need to, Jared.”

“I want to, but not sure where to start.” Jared answered truthfully. 

“Try what you would like me to do to you. If you don’t like it, then you don’t have to do it.” Jensen suggested.

“I want to do this for you. You’ve been doing so much for me. I would like to return the favor.” Jared answered.

“Jared, it’s not about favors. I love you and I’m showing my love to you in that manner. You don’t need to do that. If you’re not ready then don’t force this on yourself.” Jensen tried to gather Jared in his arms but the younger man shook his head. 

“Let me try.” Jared did not wait for an answer but lowered his head and softly kissed Jensen on the inside of the thigh. He took a deep breath and was surprised that he liked the scent of Jensen even more than he thought he would. He started caressing Jensen’s legs, letting his huge hands travel over the long legs, down towards Jensen’s ankles. He licked Jensen at the back of his knees and took one of his toes into his mouth, suckling on it. He was surprised when Jensen buckled underneath him. 

“Shit, Jared. That’s so hot.” Jensen managed to say. He never thought that it would be a turn on if someone would suck on his toes. Just the way Jared was doing it was sending waves of pleasure through his body and into his already over strained cock.

Jared was pleased when he heard Jensen’s words. He made sure that he suckled on every toe and then moved back to Jensen’s thighs. “Too many clothes!” Jared complained. 

Jensen arched his back and let Jared help him to slip of his boxers. Jensen laughed when Jared threw the boxers carelessly over his shoulder not seeing when it landed askew over the bedside lamp. 

Jared returned his attention to Jensen and worked his way over to Jensen’s erect member. He knew Jensen was well endowed but he was not sure if he would be able to take Jensen completely. Jensen must have sensed his unease. “Place your one hand around my shaft at the base which will shorten the length. Remember to breathe and don’t push me too far into the back of your throat, you’ll only make yourself gag.”

Jared nodded and did what Jensen suggested. He lowered his mouth onto Jensen’s cock. He was surprised about the taste. It was almost too salty but there was something to the taste that was uniquely Jensen. He slowly took Jensen’s perfect tip into his mouth and licked at it. He looked up when Jensen groaned and for one moment he thought he had caused injury to Jensen until he saw Jensen’s eyes. They were opened large, pupils blown with lust, the green part almost gone completely. That gave Jared the confidence to go on. He took the tip in his mouth again, dragging his tongue around the edge and then slowly took more of the cock into his mouth. When Jensen moaned and griped onto Jared’s long hair, the young man knew he was doing something right. He used his tongue and licked the vein at the underside of Jensen’s cock before licking at Jensen’s slit. He tasted the pre cum and wanted more. He tried going down on Jensen more but as soon as the cock touched the back of his throat he wanted to gag and had to release it quick. 

Jensen quickly sat up when he heard Jared’s sound of distress. “Wow, easy there, Sasquatch.” When he saw that Jared was okay, he took Jared in his arms and let lay next to him; both on their sides, facing each other. He pulled him close and started kissing him again. He traced his body with his hands before taking hold of Jared’s penis. He gently started to stroke the cock, adding a twist to every second down stroke and received pleasure in the fact that Jared was panting slightly. He did not increase his speed but added his thumb to the mix, flicking it over the tip, pushing it into the slit. Jared moaned against him and Jensen shifted himself so that he was lying right next to Jared. He placed his own hardened cock against Jared’s and squeezed them together. He used his hand to stroke both before he took hold of Jared’s hand and guided the young man to the two throbbing members standing erect between them. He placed his hand over Jared’s hand and guided him in the movements. Soon both of them were gasping with pleasure.

Jared wanted to hide his head in shame when he gagged on Jensen, but his shame was turned into pleasure when Jensen pulled him up and started kissing him again. He groaned out loud when Jensen took his cock into his hand and stroked him. The unfamiliar hand and strokes used by Jensen felt to Jared as if he was in heaven. He arched his back and wanted to scream out when Jensen used his thumb to caress the tip and inserted it into his slit. “Jensen, please…” Jared did not know what he was pleading for, but his whole body was tingling with fire. He could feel every fiber in his body. He’d never seen colors as brightly as he was seeing them now. The ecstasy increased when Jensen placed his own cock against Jared’s and used both of their hands to pleasure them. 

Jared loved the feel of Jensen’s cock against his own. Coupled with the hand that covered his own, guiding him in the strokes made Jared even harder than he ever thought he would get. “Jensen, I can’t, I need to cum.” He managed to get out.

Jensen heard the need in Jared’s voice and only then did he increase the speed in their movements. Soon he could see Jared’s on the brink. “Cum for me, Jared.” Jensen whispered in the younger man’s ear before crashing Jared’s mouth with his own to stifle the sounds that were coming from Jared as the first jets of cum spurted out, covering their hands and bodies. The mere sight of Jared’s explosion was enough for Jensen to follow behind, mixing his seed with Jared’s. When the last tremble between them stopped Jensen struggled to get his own breathing under control. He never had an orgasm like that ever before in his life. “You okay?” He asked when Jared did not say anything.

Jared was beyond speech. His whole body was quivering with the after effects of this experience. He felt so relaxed and could not keep his eyes open. When Jensen addressed him he could only nod his head and felt his eyes close on their own. He was not even aware of the fact that Jensen went to get a cloth to clean the two of them before slipping back into bed and holding him close in his arms.

“Look like we’ll be missing breakfast.” Jensen said before hugging Jared close and let himself drift off to a blissful sleep.

oo-0-oo

Michael cleaned his hands on a piece of cloth and looked at the body that lay at his feet. He stepped around a pool of blood that was gathering underneath. He was satisfied with what he achieved, in fact he got more than he bargained for – he got to kill someone. That alone made everything good. He had to sneer when he looked at the body. He would never have caved in from the pressure. If it was his duty to keep someone safe, he would guard any information he had with his life. Patrick Henderson clearly was not the person he thought. He broke the man within the hour and he now had the coordinates to the whereabouts of Jared Padalecki. It was time for him to play.

oo-0-oo

“Jared, come on! The water is terrific!” Tom called out as he dived into the pool beneath the waterfall. The two of them only got the chance to go on the hike late in the afternoon and was surprised when they discovered this hidden piece of heaven. Tom did not lose any precious seconds but pulled his clothes off even as he made his way over to the edge of the waterfall before gracefully diving in. From were Jared was standing he could see the bottom of the pool. It was the clearest water he has ever seen before. He slowly followed the path down the side to the bottom of the clearing; the pool was nestled between two rock faces. The surrounding area was covered with gigantic trees reaching out to the heaven and the sunlight that provided life to them. The ground was covered in ferns, soft to the touch and the earth covered in moss. At the one end of the pool a large boulder was protruding from the water and Jared made his way over stepping on it and sat down, waiting for Tom to stop fooling around.

“Come on, Jay, you’ve got to do this, it’s fucking terrific!” Tom threw hands full of water into the air looking up as it rained down on him again. Seeing that Jared was not going to join him, he slipped under the water and swam in Jared’s direction. When he reached the boulder he grabbed hold and pulled himself up. He laid down next to Jared not embarrassed with his own nudity in any way. 

Jared looked over at his young friend as Tom sprawled out next to him. He had an amazing body, tanned in a deep golden color from head to toe, not an inch of white on his body. Jared turned his head and admired Tom’s ass.

“You can stare but you can’t touch, it belongs to Steve.” Tom said as he saw Jared’s gaze on his back side. 

“Sorry.” Jared turned red he did not want to be caught out looking Tom over.

Tom laughed. “Nothing to be sorry about. I’ve got a great body; it makes me proud if you check it out.” 

Jared only nodded his head and turned away, not wanting to be caught stealing glances at Tom’s body again. He was impressed with what he saw but when he looked at Tom he did not feel any emotion inside him. To him Jensen’s body was the one that could turn him on. Just thinking of Jensen made Jared wanted to get up and head back to the cabin. Tom must have read his mind because as soon as the thought entered his mind Tom spoke up. “Let me dry off here in the sun then we can head back, if you like.” He said over his shoulder as he turned over on his back. He placed his hands under his head and looked over to Jared. “So, how you’re feeling?”

“Better, the Dolophine really works.” Jared answered. He kept quiet for a second before speaking up again. “Tom, I need…” Jared sighed; he did not know how to start this conversation.

“Jared, I think I know what you want to say. You can correct me if I’m wrong but I don’t think I am. But, before you answer me, I don’t want the details that you must tell Jensen. What I can tell you is that Jensen will be there for you each step of the way. We all can see how deeply in love he is with you. He is not only your body guard Jared, trust him.” Tom scooted over, taking his boxers from Jared and pulling them up. 

“How do you know what I wanted to say?” Jared asked. He was glad that Tom started this conversation.

“I know that look. You’ve been raped. You think you’re hiding it from everybody, but you’re not. It’s the small things that give you away. You’ve got an amazing body, but you’ve got no confidence in it. You are over six foot tall but you haunch your shoulders when you walk; trying to make yourself invisible to others. You want to be touched by others, especially by Jensen, but at the same time you shy away. There’s a lot more I can mention to you, but you know what I’m talking about. You need to get that of your chest. Speak to Jensen, take him into your confidence, he is the one who will get you through this. He loves you Jared, he will not abandon or blame you in any way.” 

“What if it was my fault?” Jared mumbled as he lowered his head into his hands. 

“Jared, I can promise you. It was not your fault. No one asks to be raped. I know you did not ask to be raped. Jensen will help you. Steve, Jeff, Chad and I, we will all help you. Take the first step, confide in Jensen.” Tom hugged the man next to him close when Jared started to sob. “You’ll be okay. We are all here for you.”

Jared nodded his head and rubbed his hands over his face. “Can we head back, please?”

“Sure, let’s go. I need to go and fetch Steve, I’m in need of some hot raving sex with my boyfriend and I know of the perfect place.” Tom laughed as he placed his arms around Jared and the two of them started back towards the cabin.

oo-0-oo

Michael lowered the binoculars and slammed his fist into the side panel of the rental. He thought that he would only find Jared and Jensen at the cabin. He did not bargain on finding Jeff, the other two pricks, as well as the prim and proper Chad Murray there. He knew he would have no problem in taking them out but that meant he would have less time to play with Jared. It made him furious.

Making sure again that his vehicle could not be seen from the road or from the side of the cabin, Michael lifted the backpack onto his shoulder and headed into the woods. He had a stiff hike ahead of him since he was going to circle the cabin, coming in from the back. He knew that Jensen would take Jared out that side, so he needed to set up a few traps before heading back and launching his attack from the front. By midnight tonight Jared Padalecki will be his again.

oo-0-oo

“Jensen, stop pacing. You’re like a wild cat in a cage.” Steve spoke up. He was stretched out on one of the deck chairs reading.

“Something is not right. Do you know when Tom and Jared will return?” Jensen turned looking over to the path that the two young men used when starting off on their hike. 

“Jensen, calm down. There’s nothing wrong, it’s just your imagination. Tom said they’ll be back before dinner, so relax it will still be a while before they get back.” Steve replied. He hated seeing Jensen so uptight.

Jensen nodded. Steve was right; it’s his imagination, that, together with the fact that he could not see Jared. He hated not having Jared in his sights. That on its own made him feel on edge. He still could not believe the difference between the young man he first saw in his bedroom at the White House and the young man who lied sprawled out next to him in bed this morning. If he had known that it would have made such a huge impact on Jared he would have hauled him off to the bushes earlier. If Jared would now only confide in him, speak to him.

Jensen stopped pacing when Jeff spoke up from behind. “Jensen, why don’t the two of us go and see if we can catch some fish. We want to head out early tomorrow morning so there would be no time then.” Jeff indicated to the fishing poles he already placed next to the side of the door.

Jensen looked back at the trail going up the mountain and then shrugged his shoulders. “Sure, maybe it will keep my mind from going stir graze.”

“I don’t know why you’re so uneasy. Tom is a good shot and you yourself made sure he packed when the two of them left here.” Steve replied. 

“I know, Steve, but it’s not the same.” Jensen said as he dragged his hands through his short hair.

Jeff laughed. “Jensen, you’re really have it bad, don’t you?”

“What you’re talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb Jensen, you’re so in love with that boy and you’re jealous that he’s spending time with Tom and not with you.” Jeff teased his friend, throwing his arms around Jensen’s shoulders and started dragging him off towards the lake, not giving Jensen a change to reply.

oo-0-oo

Chad looked up when he saw Tom and Jared entering the cabin. “You’re back, did you enjoy the hike?”

Jared smiled. “It was awesome. I could stay here forever. I want to take Jensen along next time. We found this hidden waterfall and I know he would love it.”

“You can go later when we’re back, I’m taking Steve first.” Tom joked as he looked around to see where the others were. 

Chad saw him and answered. “Jeff and Jensen went to fish and your boyfriend is out on the deck.”

“Thanks, Chad.” Tom hugged Jared and went out to get Steve. He had a very hot date planned for the two of them.

Chad looked at where Jared stood next to the door. “You looked relaxed. I’m glad to hear that you loved it.”

Jared turned and sat down next to Chad on the couch. “When Jensen told me that we’re coming here I did not want to come. I only wanted to stay in his apartment and feel sorry for myself. This place made me realize that I need to start sorting out my life. Chad, I…” Jared stood up and paced the room. “The last time we saw each other, I… It… We parted with me being an asshole. You only wanted me to tell you what happened with Brandon and I ended up saying some stuff to you that I regret. I know I still owe you answers over Brandon’s death but I’m asking you to give me time to speak to Jensen, to tell him…“ Jared turned around and walked over to Chad. “You’re my best friend in this world. You’ve known me since both of us were still in diapers. Please, I need you to be part of my life, to be my best friend again.”

Chad lowered his head and sighed. “Jared, I’ve never stopped being your friend. I only wanted to know from you, who were responsible for my little brother’s death. I know you were not, but you know who it was. The fact that you’re willing to share that with me means a lot.”

Jared stared at Chad. “I’m sorry for all the grieve that I put you through.”

Chad smiled. “It’s okay. Why don’t you go and look Jensen up, I know he’s been walking around here like a mother bear with her cub missing, he’ll be glad to see that you’re back.”

Jared laughed when he heard how Chad described Jensen. He missed Jensen as well and he needed to see him. He wanted to tell Jensen how much he loved him and tomorrow when the others went back to the city, he would tell Jensen everything.

oo-0-oo

Using the last hand grenade and securing the pin, Michael stepped back and looked at his handy work. All the traps he made were there for one goal only - to injure. He did not want to kill any one, he would torture them, leaving Jensen for the last before killing him in front of Jared. Only then would he really start playing with Jared.

Michael made sure that all his tracks were covered and left silently. He looked at his watch and smiled, he still had some time to spare. He slowly made his way over the ridge and looked down at the cabin nestled between the trees. He was so close to the cabin that he did not even need to use the binoculars to see where Jared was speaking to Jensen at the lake. The rage wanted to explode from him when he saw Jensen leaning in and kissing Jared, dragging the young man into his arms, pressing him against his body, slowly grinding his groin area against Jared’s.

_‘How dare he, Jared belongs to me. I’ll make him suffer!’_ Michael grinds his teeth together, gripping some of the ferns, pulling them out of the ground. He could envision on how he would kill Jensen. Just thinking of the pleasure he would acquire from that deed made him smile in anticipation.

oo-0-oo

Jensen stared at Jared as the younger man sat across from him. They just had dinner and everyone was relaxing outside. Jared’s eyes were closed and he was a bit pale. He confessed to Jensen that he was okay up to dinner time when he started craving a fix. Chad injected Jared with the Dolophine, but Jensen could see that Jared was having difficulty.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” Jensen stood up and pulled Jared from his seat. 

“We can stay if you want to.” Jared answered, not wanting to take Jensen away from his friends.

“I don’t want to, so come one let’s get you to bed.” Jensen smiled and hugged Jared close. “You’ll feel better in the morning.” He whispered and kissed Jared on the mouth. 

Jared smiled and leaned closer. “I love you so much. I’m not sure I deserve you.” 

“Don’t doubt yourself, and I love you more. So, what you say, coming to bed with me?” Jensen asked again. He wanted to get Jared to bed; he had a few ideas of his own on how to let Jared forget about his craving.

Jared nodded and walked off with Jensen. He saw something in Jensen’s eyes that made him believe that sleep was not going to be high on the agenda, not yet.

oo-0-oo

Michael took the night vision goggles away from his eyes and for one moment he himself could not see anything. _‘I’m not going to make that Ackles suffer, I’m going to kill him the minute I lay my hands on him. He has no right to take what belongs to me.’_ Michael could not get the images out of his mind. He saw how Jared was spread out on the bed with Jensen on top of him, taking the younger man into his mouth and riding him hard with his mouth. He could see the pleasure waves that sped through Jared and he knew the instant the young man cum. The image of Jared’s cock spewing his life essence into Jensen’s mouth made Michael more than just hard, he could fuck Jared into next week without stopping once.

Looking at his watch, Michael knew that the time has come. He already took care of the vehicles, so he was not scared that any of his intended victims would be able to escape in that manner. The cabin’s electricity was supplied by an outside generator. That was Michael’s last stop; once the generator was taken care off he would come out and play.

He quietly slipped into the store room where the generator was kept and went to work. Using a flashlight he made quick work on sabotaging the generator making sure he took care of the backup generator as well. When he generator started spurting and Michael could hear that it’s winding down he quickly got out and crept to the side of the cabin where he would await his first victim.

oo-0-oo

“What the fuck?” Jeff muttered when the lights started flickering in his room before it went completely dark. He stood up and grabbed the flashlight that was next to his bed. “I’ll go and check it out” he called when he heard Steve moving around in the other bedroom.

“Sure you don’t want me to come with?” Steve enquired.

“Dude, you’re a moron when it comes to generators, so I’m sure I don’t want you to come with me.” Jeff laughed as he walked pass the bedroom door to go out of the cabin. Jeffrey closed the backdoor behind him and for one moment wished he took his Glock with him. He considered to turn back but then shrugged his shoulders and kept on walking to where the generator was. When he heard the twig snap behind him he spun around looking for whatever made the noise behind him but there was nothing there. “Scared of nothing are you, Jeff my man?” he whispered to himself before entering the store.

“What the fuck?” Jeff cursed when he saw that there was a hole in the tank, all of the gas leaked out of the tank. “How the hell did that happen?” He scratched his head and looked around for any indication that the generator was tampered with.

“Easy, that’s how.”

Jeff spun around trying to find the voice in the dark that surrounded him. “Who the fuck are you?” He gripped the flashlight as a weapon and stared into the dark.

“Just someone who came to claim that what belongs to him.” The voice said again, this time from the other side. 

“Why don’t you come out and show yourself.” Jeff asked as he backed up out of the store room. He had to get into a fighting position; the space inside the store room was too small to start a fight in there. He also had to let Jensen know what was going on. Whoever this person was; was there for only one reason – Jared Padalecki.

Michael moved in low and tackled the older man to the ground before raining the first punches on Jeff. He got in a few lucky shots, hitting Jeff on the side of the face and had the pleasure of hearing the cartridge snap in Jeff’s nose. He got in a few body shots before he was heaved into the air and tossed to the side. Within seconds Michael was in a fight that came as a challenge to him. He had to keep on his toes and out of reach of the long arms of Jeffrey Morgan. He smiled; he knew he would enjoy this fight. Unfortunately for Jeff, Michael never fought fair, and as the older man ran forward to tackle him to the ground again Michael took out the weapon and shot him at blank point range. When the older man sank to the ground, stunned expression on his face, Michael smiled again. “One down, five to go.” He took Jeff by the ankles and dragged the man to the back of the store room. “I’ll get you later.” Michael left the body after making sure that it would not be discovered and headed back to the side of the house.

He smirked when he saw that Jeff did not lock the door. He was about to enter when he saw a shadow heading to the door. Silently he crept back into the shadows.

“Jeff, do you need some help?” Steve called out into the dark. He waited and frowned when he received no answer. “Jeff!” He called out again. “Shit man, where the hell are you?” Steve frowned before heading back into the cabin to find a flashlight before heading out again.

“Tom,” Steve said as he entered their bedroom. “I’m going to check on Jeff.”

Tom nodded before getting of the bed. “Do you think it’s something to worry about?”

“Not really, I think the fool most properly did not hear me calling him and he’s tinkering away on the generator. I’ll be back before you know it.” Steve leaned in and kissed Tom softly on the lips. “I’m not finished with you yet.” 

“Can’t wait for you to come back, hurry up.” Tom wanted to pout, he was still hard and now he had to wait for his release.

Steve laughed, took the flashlight and headed out the room towards the backdoor of the cabin. He walked with confidence towards the generator and called out to Jeff again. “Come on old man, answer me, where are you?”

When he received no answer Steve looks around dumbfounded. He was about to move forward when a shadow passed across him. “Who the hell are you?” 

“What’s with all the questions, how many times do I need to repeat myself! I’m here to collect what belongs to me.” Michael spoke up as he swung the shovel into Steve’s knees sending the man before him to the ground. Swiftly he brought it up back again and hit him at the back of the neck, sending the man on his knees flat on the ground. He hit him again before turning him over and shooting him. He ended the assault with a few good aimed kicks to the ribs. The attack was over in less than a minute; Steve never had a chance to defend himself. 

Michael moved the body to where Jeff was laying and cuffed the two men together. “Don’t go anywhere ya hear, I’ll collect you later.” Michael said before disappearing into the night again.

oo-0-oo

Jensen looked at the sleeping Jared next to him before slowly getting out of bed, making sure Jared did not wake up. He picked the Sig up and made sure the weapon was loaded before he stepped out of the room. He heard both Jeff and Steve leaving the cabin and could not understand why they have not returned yet.

He knocked on Chad’s room and entered. He could see the outline of Chad seated on the bed. “You know how to use a weapon. Keep an eye out for Jared. If I’m not back within five minutes take Tom and Jared and get the hell out of here. Use the back trail and head up the mountain until you’re high up enough to get a signal then call for help. Make sure Jared is safe.” Jensen instructed Chad as he handed him one of his spare firearms. 

“You think something is wrong?” Chad asked, as he stood up and dressed in his jeans and shirt.

“Not sure, but I still need to go and check things out. Oh, and don’t come out to check on me, use Tom’s bedroom window to get out of the cabin. Don’t look back; don’t try to play hero, just please get Jared to safety.” 

Jensen did not give Chad the opportunity to reply but left the room as silently as when he entered it.

Chad wasted no time but went and collected Tom first. Both of them made sure their firearms were loaded and waited on the outside of Jensen and Jared’s room for the time to run out.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Tom whispered as he kept low to the floor.

“Not sure, but Jensen thought something was wrong otherwise he would not have gone out and told us to get out of here.” Chad replied.

“You know Jared is not going to come silently.” Tom said and indicated with his head to the door behind him.

“Don’t remind me. I’m not sure how we’re going to get him out of here.” Chad was concerned about Jared wanting to go out and help Jensen.

Tom wanted to answer when the silence around them was shattered with the sound of shots fired. Both of the men took that as their cue and stormed into Jared’s room just as the young man started to yell for Jensen.

“Jared, keep calm. We need to get you out of here.” Chad placed a bracing hand on Jared’s shoulder as the young man tried hitting him with a fist.

“Chad?” Jared sounded confused. “What’s going on?”

“Were not sure, but Jensen said we must get you out of here and that’s what we’re doing.” Tom answered as he grabbed Jared’s jeans and threw it at him. “Get dressed, we need to get out of here.”

“Where is Jensen? I’m not leaving without him.” Jared said still trying to make sense of everything around him. 

“He left to check on Steve and Jeff and you heard the shots, we need to get out of here.” Chad tried to explain but knew he was making things more complicated.

“I don’t understand, what’s going on?” Jared was beginning to panic. He needed to get to Jensen.

Tom must have sensed the mood change in Jared and embraced the man against his chest. “Listen to me, we’ll explain later, know we really need to get you out of here, okay?”

“I don’t understand. It’s not making sense.” Jared tried to move away from the embrace of Tom.

Chad stepped in and cupped Jared’s face. “Listen to me. I know this is all very confusing, but we need to get out of here, can you do that?”

Jared heard the urgent tone of Chad’s voice and nodded his head in agreement. “Okay, I’ll go with you, but where we going?”

“Jensen said we must take the back trail and head up into the mountain until we could get a signal and then to call for help.” Chad explained as he handed Jared his sneakers.

“Why can’t we use one of the vehicles?” Jared asked.

“Don’t think they would work. But we’re wasting time, we need to get going.” Tom pulled Jared in behind him before heading over to his bedroom. He was worried about Steve; but knew that Steve, together with Jeff and Jensen could take care of themselves. In any case, he together with Chad had to make sure Jared is safe, before he could start panicking about Steve. He climbed out first and after making sure it’s safe he indicated to Jared to get out. Chad followed lastly.

oo-0-oo

None of the three men were aware of the single figure that followed them into the night. Michael smiled at himself. Things went down even more smoothly than he thought. He might have ended up with a bullet wound through his arm but he already bandage it up and pain was always part of the game. He was in any case better off then special agent Jensen Ackles.

After making sure that the three young men were indeed on the path that they needed to be on Michael turned back to set the last part of his plan into operation. He used some of the oil lamps to light up the spacious living room before clearing all the furniture out of the room. Next he went to collect his special play things, from where he had hidden them and placed them on the floor in the middle of the room. Only then did he move out of the house again and collect his cargo. 

“What the fuck, no!” Michael kicked out at the two men laying unconscious before him. Jensen Ackles was no longer there where he left him. He would make sure these two men suffer even more than he first intended. Michael scanned the area but the blood trial stopped beyond the first trees. Michael swore again. He was on a tight schedule and could not let Jared slip through his hands. Hopefully the wounds to Jensen were serious enough to kill the man before he got out of this area. 

He took the two remaining men and entered the living room with them before dumping them unceremoniously onto the floor. He quickly cuffed both Jeff and Steve to a pillar at the side of the sliding door. The two men had a clear view of the middle of the room. Michael looked at his watch and noted that it was time to collect his other three charges. He knew that the trap he set for them would work perfectly and within the next hour he would be back with the last three men before his show could begin.

oo-0-oo

When the three young men hit the trail, Tom made sure that he stayed in front of Jared. They used the flashlight sparely, not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention to themselves. Chad had to stop Jared twice from turning back. He did not want to leave without Jensen.

“Please, Jensen is hurt, I can feel it. We need to go back and help.” Jared tried getting away from Chad again sidestepping the other man and making it down the trail again.

“Jared, stop it.” Tom whispered out fiercely and grabbed Jared by his shoulder. “I know Chad packed a first aid kit, and if you continue with this nonsense of turning back I’ll help him to sedate him and I’ll carry you out of here. You’re placing us all in danger with this behavior.”

“You don’t understand, I can’t lose him.” Jared pleaded.

“Jared, please. I left Steve down there; I’m also worried but we need to get you out of here. None of us are trained for any combat situation. Steve, Jeff and Jensen can take care of themselves. They’ll be all right. Now, please come on, we’re wasting time.” Tom argued not releasing his grip on Jared’s shoulder.

Jared nodded and turned back. “Okay, let’s get out of here.”

Both Tom and Chad sighed sighs of relieve, things would go much smoother with Jared going along willingly.

oo-0-oo

Jensen became aware of the burning sensation on his right side and groaned out in pain. When he tried to sit up he realized that he was cuffed to something. As he turned his head he saw that he was cuffed to Steve. On the other side he could make out the form of Jeff. Jensen tried to get the two men to respond to him but without success. He saw only bruises on Steve and could not see any life threatening injuries. In fact it sounded to him like both of his friends were asleep. _‘He must have drugged them.’_ Jensen shifted and had to stifle a groan when shards of pain shot through his body again. He ignored the throbbing pain and got to work. Slowly but surely he managed to work a lock pick out of his jean’s waistband. He cursed silently when the tool slipped out of his bloody fingers but managed with some difficulty in picking it up from the ground. It was becoming more difficult for him to control the instrument. Jensen took a calming breath and tried again. This time he wanted to shout out with joy as he heard the one cuff clicking open. Within mere seconds he was released from the second cuff.

Jensen had to sit down again as a wave of vertigo took hold of him as he tried getting up. “Fuck, this hurts.” He pressed his hands to his side and felt the blood oozing out of the wound. _‘I need to get this blood stopping, but first I need to get out of here.’_ Making sure that both Jeff and Steve were still breathing Jensen pulled of his t-shirt, swearing softly as he did and pressed the bundled up piece of material against his side, setting off into the trees. 

Making sure that he cleared some distance between himself and the cabin, keeping out of sight, Jensen came to a halt besides a fallen tree. He was dizzy and knew he lost a great amount of blood. Tearing the t-shirt into strips Jared tied it around his waist. He knew that he had to get help quickly. He was bleeding out and didn’t have a lot of time left. He just hoped that Jared was still alright. 

When Jensen was sure that he could walk again he slowly stood up and walked deeper into the trees. He was heading east, he had to get help. As he made his way up the mountain his head snapped back when he heard an explosion go off, followed within seconds by another. 

“JARED!” Jensen screamed, as he turned around and headed in the direction of the blasts. Not caring where he stepped, and with all the blood he lost Jensen did not notice when he tripped over a log which send him head first down the steep incline. He rolled down and came to a halt at the bottom with a sickening thud. “Jared” he called out again before the dark spots that danced in front of his eyes took over and he slummed into darkness.

oo-0-oo

Tom was still leading the three young men up the trail when his right foot caught something and he came to a complete stand still. “Guys, we’re fucked.”

“What’d you mean?” Jared asked as he stepped closer. 

“No!” Tom shouted, as he indicated to Jared and Chad to stand still. “I’ve tripped a wire, this is a fucking trap.”

Chad pointed to Jared to stay put and slowly made his towards Tom, coming to a halt a few feet from him. “Can you see what the wire is attached to?”

“Yeah, a bloody hand grenade.”

Jared sucked in his breath. “Can’t you just step back?”

Tom shook his head. “No, one move from my side and this whole thing goes off.”

“What do we do?” Chad asked, concern clearly visible on his face. 

“You need to take Jared and get out of here, make sure where you step.” Tom replied.

“No! I’m not leaving you here. There’s got to be a way out of this.” Jared dragged his hands through his hair.

“Jared, calm down. I’m all right here. You and Chad need to go and get help.” Tom tried reasoning with Jared.

“No, no. Not leaving you here.” Jared shook his head, clearly distraught about the situation. He was having difficulties in taking control over his emotions. He wanted Jensen to be here and now Tom was stuck in the middle of fucking nowhere with a freaking booby trap. 

Chad knew he had to get Jared to calm down. As he started forward Jared stepped back. There was a sound of something that snapped and Chad saw in slow motion as Jared fell backwards, a mere second before an explosion rocked the earth around him. He was thrown off his feet at the impact and as he traveled through the air he heard a second blast before darkness claimed him.

As the dust settled down the three young men lied sprawled out on the forest floor. Blood covering the three, none of them moving.

oo-0-oo

Michael laughed out loud when he heard the two explosions. His trap was sprung. Soon he would have Jared, soon the games will begin. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Warning: Please, this chapter contains sexual torture and violence, you've been warned.**

Jensen awoke slowly, grabbing his side as the pain shot through his body. For a moment he could not remember what happened but then the events slipped back into his mind. Checking that he had no broken bones he slowly made it to his feet. He had a headache from hell. He must have hit his head as he went down the hill. But he will worry about that later; he needed to get to Jared. It was at this stage that he also realized that he’s been out of it for hours. It was already starting to get lighter in the east.

Taking care where he walked, Jensen slowly made his way over rough terrain to where the explosions occurred. Each step placed him in excruciating pain, waves of dizziness sweeping over him. 

Jensen screamed out in frustration when he reached the area. There were clear indentations on the ground where the three young men were laying before. There was blood, already soaked into the earth but visible. Jensen also found one of Jared’s sneakers covered in blood. Another dizzy spell saw him toppling over and he had to grab hold of the tree next to him to stay upright. There were some clear tire tracks that looked like a four wheeler. From the tracks Jensen could established that it came back more than once.

Painfully and slowly Jensen made his way back down the trail as it was clear that the tracks lead back to the cabin. He had to stop every few minutes, not only to get his breath back, but to try and stop the bleeding that started up again. He tried keeping his mind of Jared by thinking on how he would rescue the young man and his friends. Any idea of getting help went out of the window the moment Jensen heard the first explosion going off. He needed to establish how many people were involved in this attack. He once again wished he got a good look at the one who attacked him outside the cabin but it was too freaking dark to see anything clearly. Jensen knew that his attacker was wounded; he only hoped it was bad enough to keep him out of the game.

As he reached the cabin Jensen hid behind a boulder trying to establish how many people there were and what was his best option. The cabin was covered in darkness except for the living area that was lit up with lanterns. Jensen could make out the silhouette of one man moving about. He scanned the surrounding area as well and made sure there was no other movement in the rest of the house. Jensen cussed under his breath as he realized that there was only one attacker. He could not believe that they got ambushed by one person. Jensen knew this time things would be different. He had the element of surprise and the bastard who attacked them would not be leaving this place alive.

oo-0-oo

**Hours earlier…**

Michael pushed the four wheeler out of its hiding place and started the track up to where he knew the three boys would be. He had to pat himself on the back; things went more smoothly than he ever thought it would go. The great Jensen Ackles was not so great after all. Soon Jared would belong to him.

As Michael got off the four wheeler he readied his tranquilizer gun. Although all three of the men were still unconscious Michael did not take any chances but shot all three of them, making sure they would stay under for at least another hour.

Not caring about their wounds or the amount of blood lost he loaded Jared up first and headed back to the cabin. He secured Jared to the middle of the floor with the special pegs he brought with him after he found out that the cabin had wooden floors. He quickly made the two return trips again and when he cuffed Chad next to Tom he smiled when he saw that both Steve and Jeff were starting to wake up.

“Who the fuck are you?” Jeff slurred, the effects of the tranq still in his bloodstream. 

“Jared’s worst nightmare.” Michael grinned. He was going to love this so much. He had to remember to erect the camcorder to tape this for all perpetuity. 

“You won’t get away with this.” Steve said as he tried sitting up straighter. 

“And who’s going to stop me? The feds, they’re useless. The secret service, please, they can’t even protect the president.” Michael laughed. He knew he was the best.

“You seem very confident in yourself but I don’t see Jensen around, he managed to dodge you, didn’t he?” Jeff asked as he did not see Jensen with them in the room.

“NO! I killed him, he’s laying outside in the dirt. I shot him like a dog!” Michael screamed out before ruthlessly kicking at Jeff.

Jeff had to admit that the kicks hurt like hell, but it did however tell him one thing. Jensen was not dead. He was not sure what happened to his friend, but it was good news to all of them. He coughed and spat out a lose tooth. “What’s your plan?” He had to keep this creep talking to give Jensen the chance to get them out of this mess.

Michael looked over at where Jared was laying, spread out and only clothed in his boxers. “I’m going to show Jared to whom he belongs, I’m going to torture him slowly, making you all watch, humiliate him and then kill all of you before ending him off as well.”

Steve could see the deranged look in their captor’s eyes. He knew that this mad man would follow through on his words. They had to get out of here. He looked over to where Tom and Chad were cuffed together. Both of the two young men were still out of it. Blood covered the left side of Tom’s face and Steve could see the gash on Tom’s temple. Chad was bleeding from an injury to his shoulder. Jared did not look much better. Blood was trailing down the side of his leg, a gash clearly visible on his upper right thigh. The man had Jared’s arms spread out above his head, his hands bound together with rope on spikes hammered into the wooden floor. His legs were spread out in the same manner, feet tied as well. His breathing was uneven and Steve suspected Jared had some broken ribs that would explain the red purple bruise covering the right side of his body.

Steve and Jeff’s heads snap’s up together when they hear some moans coming from the two men tied up on the other side of the room. Jeff could see that both Tom and Chad were unsure what was going on around them, the confusion clearly edged on their faces. Not caring what their captor would say, Jeff started talking to the two men, trying to calm them down. 

“Chad, can you hear me?” Jeff asked, it looked to him like Chad was the one who looked more to be coming to his senses first. He tried again and smiled when he sees Chad making eye contact with him. 

“Jeff?” Chad asked, looking around him and noticing that he was cuffed to a pillar. “What the fuck happened?” 

“We’ve be attacked.” Jeff started to explain but was viscously interrupted by Michael as he kicked out at him again.

“Shut up!” Michael screamed, letting the kicks fly out at the defenseless body of the older man.

Chad’s head snapped up when he saw the movement out of the corner of his eye, just before the brutal attack on Jeff. He gasped when he realizes who it is. “He trusted you.”

“Well boo-hoo. He belonged to me and he threw me away!” Michael screamed and headed over to where Chad was. 

Both Steve and Jeff knew that they had to get the man’s attention away from Chad. “HEY!” Both yelled out at the same time. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” Steve chirped. 

“Yeah, come and un-cuff me and I’ll give you a fight.” Jeff added to Steve’s statement.

Their words brought Michael out of his rage and he turned towards them. He laughed. “I’m not going to take it out on either of you, or on Chad boy here. I’m just waiting for Jared to wake up and I’ll just make him suffer some more.”

“Michael, please. Why are you doing this?” Chad pleaded again. “You were Jared’s friend at one stage. You’ve sworn to protect him with your life. I don’t understand this?”

“You would never understand.” Michael sneered. “It’s time for my games to begin.” He walked over to where Jared was sprawled out on the floor and kicked the young man on his side. “Wakey, wakey Jared, come out and play!”

“No! Stop kicking him.” Tom screamed. He has finally opened his eyes and saw the attack on his friend.

Michael turned around and smiled. “The audience is awake. My play time can start.” He walked over to the table that he placed there with all of his toys on it. Taking a syringe from the table he walked over to where Jared was. The young man was moaning softly, a clear indication that he was starting to regain consciousness.

“No, what are you going to do?”Chad shouts as he saw the syringe in Michael’s hand. 

“It was I who introduced Jared to drugs. I was the one who injected his first heroine into him. I’ll be the last one to do that as well.” Michael grabbed Jared by his hair and shook his head trying to get the young man to wake up. 

Jared groaned, it felt to him as if his whole body was on fire, it felt as if he was breathing under water. When something grabbed him by the hair he groaned again and forced his eyes open. 

Michael could see the panic building up in Jared as the recognition hit Jared squarely. He tightened his hold on Jared’s hair when the young man started to struggle against him. “I’m back.” He grinned before leaning in and kissing Jared with force, shoving his tongue into Jared’s mouth, biting him on the lower lip and lapping up the drop of blood that trickled to the corner of Jared’s mouth.

Jared groaned and tried to move his head away. “No, please,” he pleaded. He tried to get his arms to move, to push the man away from him but with no luck. He tried squirming away and realized that he was spread open on the floor. Jared felt the fight leaving him and he wanted nothing more than to die.

“Stop it, you FUCKING BASTARD!” Chad yelled as Michael attacked Jared’s mouth. “Get away from him or I’ll kill you myself.” Chad tried ripping on his cuffs, as he tried to get his hands through the metal loops. 

Michael turned around slowly, a sneer covering his face. “Chad Murray, older brother to Brandon Murray. You’d not be the first Murray that I silenced.”

Chad sucked in his breath. He never thought for one second that Michael was the person responsible for killing his baby brother.

“Shocked, are you?” Michael walked with purpose towards Chad. “I killed your younger brother and I enjoyed every last second of it, just as I’m going to enjoy killing you.” He backhanded the young man in front of him smiling when Chad’s head snapped back and hit the pillar with a load thump.

“Now, shut up and enjoy the show.” Michael addressed the four people in front of him. He turned towards the camcorder mounted on the tripod and moved it an inch to the side, making sure Jared was centered. He walked towards Jared again and picked the young man’s head up from the floor by his hair. “You’re going to like this very much. I prepared it especially for you.” Michael let Jared’s head drop back on the floor and reached over and in one swift movement plunged the needle into the vein on the inside of Jared’s upper arm. 

When he needle entered his skin Jared started to scream. He didn’t know what Michael injected into him. He tried to struggle to get away but he’s bonds were too tight. Jared felt the cocktail entering his bloodstream and felt the tears running down his face. “No, please don’t do this. Please.” Jared begged.

“Shh, my angel. This is our special moment together. You’ll love this cocktail I made especially for us. It’ll bring you great pleasure.” Michael stroked Jared’s hair in a loving manner. 

“What did you give him?” Steve shouted; he wanted Michael’s attention away from Jared. 

Michael sneered again. “Maybe I should tell you, there’s nothing you would be able to do about it in any case.” He looked at the men before him. He was so much better than all of them. “Heroin mixed with sexual stimulants and some other choice ingredients. In other words - it will make my baby hard for me for hours and while he’s high I get to play with him, and that boys … is just round one.”

oo-0-oo

**Present…**

Jensen made his way across the clearing and kept low until he reached the Impala. As he retrieved the spare key to open his baby he kept a wary eye on the cabin. He could not afford to be caught now. Jensen checked his weapons and had to smile. He could not believe that the dumb fucker did not check the cars out. For once, lady luck was on his side.

Silently he made his way back and entered the cabin through the same window that Jared, Tom and Chad made their escape. When he was inside the room he slowly made his way across the room and used one of Tom’s shirts to clean his wounds and to bind it properly. He had trouble breathing and the side wound was still bleeding, although it slowed down considerably. 

Jensen had to make a grab for the wash basin as he was overcome by another wave of dizziness. He made sure that he was stable on his feet before leaving the bathroom. At the bedroom door he paused, listening carefully and then edged the door open to have a look in the hall. Hearing nothing, he slowly exited the room and checked the rest of the rooms as he made sure that there were no surprises laying in wait for him. Only then did he make his way to the living room.

**Back in time…**

“You’re a fucking sick bastard!” Chad screamed and once again tried to rid himself of the cuffs. By this time both of his wrists were scuffed and bleeding. 

Michael ignored Chad’s screams. He was totally focused on the boy before him. He picked up a knife and sliced the boxers from Jared’s body. The pieces of material fell away, landing on the floor next to the young man.

Michael made sure he was not in the camera’s way and placed himself on his side next to his pride possession. Jared groaned and Michael loved the sound that came out of Jared’s throat. Michael used his fingers and traced the features of Jared’s face. He lingered at the mouth and leaned in, catching Jared’s mouth with his and once again used force in claiming a kiss from Jared.

Jared moaned at the intrusion in his mouth, he tried moving his head away, but Michael grabbed him be the hair and with his other hand gripped Jared’s jaw, holding his head into place and plunged his tongue into Jared’s mouth.

As Michael released Jared’s face he took his hand and dragged it over Jared’s body. He loved the way Jared’s muscles rippled beneath his touch. He leaned in and took one of Jared’s nipples in his mouth, suckling hard, using his teeth, scraping over the bud, enjoying the way in which Jared’s body responded to his attack. When Jared moaned in pain, Michael bit down and drew blood. He instantly got hard when Jared screamed out in pain. He lapped the blood up and started biting Jared hard all over his torso as he made his way lower to Jared’s naval. 

“Please, stop, please don’t do this.” Jared sobbed. His whole body was on fire and aching. He kept his eyes close; he did not want to see what Michael was doing to him.

“No, my sweet boy. I’m not stopping, this is just the beginning. I’m going to take you the way I want to and there’s no one who can stop me. Your body and soul will belong to me, before I snuff the life out of you.” Michael grabbed Jared’s limp penis in his hand and started stroking it hard up and down. 

“Get the fuck away from him!” This time it was Jeff who called out. He was nauseated with what was happening in front of him. None of the four men could look each other in the eyes anymore, each feeling the angst and shame passing through Jared and through them. 

Michael stopped his assault and turned to face Jeff. “I want an audience to see and feel Jared’s humiliation so keep up the life commentary; it just gives me more pleasure to torture my pet.”

Jeff wanted to reply but snapped his jaw shut. He could not let his mouth run off on him, it was clear that Jared would be the one to suffer.

Jared wanted to die with embarrassment. His body was betraying him, he was getting a hard on and he could feel his member thickening in Michael’s hand. “Please, don’t,” he once again pleaded. His hard on was becoming painful, but Michael did not slow down one bit. Jared hissed when something cold was placed at his balls and he started squirming when he felt Michael pulling the first testicle through before the other, then bending the semi erect penis through the last ring; binding his cock in the cock ring.

Michael laughed at seeing the blush spreading on Jared’s cheeks as his body reacted to Michael’s doings. He renewed his grip on Jared’s cock, pumping the shaft in hard up and down movements, gleaming with delight as the pre cum slicked everything up. “Yeah baby, see you do love this.” He took the cock ring from his pocket and swiftly got Jared strapped in. He increased his speed, loving the sight of Jared’s cock becoming thick, swelling up and standing to attention on its own. “Fuck, this is so beautiful.” He bent down and took the tip into his mouth, making suckling noises as he licked Jared clean. “You taste so fucking good.” Michael gathered the pre cum in his mouth and then grabbed Jared by the face, forcing the young man’s mouth open before spitting the liquid into the young man’s mouth. 

Jared wanted to gag but was force to swallow when Michael snapped his jaw closed and pinched his nose, bringing an involuntarily swallowing action into operation.

“Just taste yourself, it’s fucking unbelievable.” Michael said, seeing the disgust in Jared’s eyes. “I can’t wait to feel your tight hole around me. I’m going to rip and tear you so thick am I for you. I’m going to impale myself on your dick, riding you hard, squirting my life essence over you, rubbing it all over your chest, let you taste me, let you fuck me with your mouth.”

“NO!” Jared screamed as he thrust around. He desperately tried to pull his legs and his arms towards his body as he tried to escape the binds that held him to the ground. Jared knew he was starting to lose grip on reality. The heroin was doing its job, not only taking the edge of the pain he was feeling in his body but he started floating; the familiar warm feeling spreading through his body as the effect of euphoria took hold and he rode the wave. No longer did he care that he was laying naked on the floor or that he had a cock ring around his engorged cock. He could feel his pulse rising, his cock throbbing in sequence with his heart beat. Jared groaned, it felt so good, he tried moving his legs together to create some friction to ease his building orgasm, he did not want this experience to end. 

**Back to the present time…**

Taking care not to be seen Jensen made his way over to the living room. He had to bite into his palm as the scene in front of him unfolded. Steve and Jeff were directly across from him; both of their heads rested on their chests. For one second Jensen thought that his two friends were dead but then he saw the slight movements of their chests. He took in the rest of the room and had to stop himself from running forward. Jared was spread out on the floor, his hands and feet tied up and spread out, hooked onto stakes sticking out of the wooden floor. He was stark naked, blood covering most of his body. If it was not for the fact that he was groaning and tossing his head from side to side Jensen would have though the worst. At the other side of the room he saw Chad and Tom; they were in much the same position as Steve and Jeff. Jensen wanted to move forward when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and ducked behind the wall. The attacker came into the room and Jensen felt his blood pressure rising. This was the fucker who attacked them, who had Jared tied to the floor and did what the fuck ever to him. He would kill this man, ripping him apart limb for limb. 

Jensen knew he had to act quickly when he saw Michael emptying a container of gasoline on the floor before heading out of the room again, most likely to get more accelerant. He sprinted over the floor and first checked on Jared. He groaned when he saw the condition that Jared was in. The young man’s face was one bruise on top of another, his lips red and swollen as if he was brutally kissed. Some sticky white substance covered his chest and abs and it was mixed with the blood and Jensen realized that what he was seeing was semen. The fucking prick’s semen covered Jared’s whole body. _‘Please don’t let him be raped, please.’_ Jensen thought as he cupped Jared’s face in his hands. “Jared, can you hear me?” He swiped the sweaty bangs from Jared’s face and hoped that he could arouse Jared from his semi conscious state. He could see Jared’s breathing was labored and the bruise covering the side of his chest was a clear enough indication to Jensen that Jared had some broken ribs.

Jensen did not notice that the man responsible for all of Jared’s pain entered the room again. He was slammed into the side of the wall with brute force. He heard his own ribs crack under the impact, his head thumped against the wall and he had to shake his head to get rid of the dark spots that threatened to overtake his vision.

“You’re supposed to be fucking dead!” Michael screamed enraged. He kicked out at the man on the floor in front of him, striking him on the side of his neck. Jensen’s head snapped back again, dizziness wanting to overtake him. Michael bent down and dragged Jensen to his feet. “You’re so fucking stupid, you could have saved yourself but you just had to play the hero.” He slugged Jensen with a fist, pushing the man away from him before storming on him again, grabbing him around the waist and wrestling him to the floor. Michael pinned Jensen down and started pummeling him with his fists. 

Jensen staggered back as he was attached. He could kick himself for not paying more attention to his surroundings. In vain he tried taking out his Sig, Michael was too fast and he received a kick against his neck, threatening to rob him of his breath, vision and consciousness. He was still struggling when he was wrestled to the floor, he tried to block the punches with his arms and in a swift movement he wrapped his legs around Michael’s waist. He twisted and managed to overbalance the man on top of him, sending him to the floor. Quickly their positions were reversed and Jensen started pummeling Michael with his fists, loving the sound of bone breaking in his attacker’s nose. But he overestimated the strength of Michael and was thrown off his opponent. Both men staggered back, away from each other gasping for breath. 

“You’re too late.” Michael taunted. He swiped the blood from his face as he circled the man opposite him. “I took him; I gave him the fuck of his life, I cum so hard in him he screamed until he passed out without taking a breath. I showered him with my seed, claiming and marking him as mine. And the best part – he’s still as hard as a rock, ready for another round. That cock ring on can only be surgically removed and that’s not gonna happen. His dick and balls will turn blue and it will fall off.” Michael laughed. Just talking about Jared made him hard again, making him want to ride Jared. 

Jensen had to use all of his will power not to look over to where Jared was laying. He tried to block out Jared’s moans but he could hear the need and the pain in the young man’s voice. As he circled Michael again he knew he had to end this now and he had to end it quick. Jared needed help, hell he himself needed help and he did not even know in what condition any of his other friends were.

Jensen feinted to the left and when Michael fell for the move he drew his pistol from the back of his jeans. Michael took one look at the weapon and stormed forward. Jensen did not expect that reaction and he inadvertently took one step back, giving Michael enough time to cross the distance between the two of them, slamming Jensen once again into the wall and making a grab for the Sig. 

Both men fell to the floor as they tried to get the upper hand over the weapon. Jensen felt his hands slipping from his blood covered hands and tried to get a better grip on the pistol. Michael struggled hard, wanting to end this so that he could show Jared Jensen’s body before ending Jared’s pathetic life.

Both of the men struggled on the floor and Jensen managed to get his weapon. He pointed it at Michael and shoots, not caring where the body landed. Jensen threw his weapon down and hurried towards Jared side. He cradled Jared’s face in his hands and whispered in his ear, trying to get Jared to wake up. 

Jensen did not notice as Michael got up. Although the wound he sustained was indeed life threatening he was so geared up with adrenaline that he could get up from the floor. He grabbed Jensen’s discarded weapon and pulled the trigger and the silence was shattered by two shots ringing out, echoing through the mountains. Silence wrapped itself around the cabin, only the moans of Jared could be heard, with Jensen’s body sprawled over his.

**Back in time…**

Both Chad and Tom screamed, shouting and cursed at Michael. Tears streamed down the two young men’s faces. Chad saw the heroin taking Jared’s body over and he wept.

“Stop it, please fucking stop it.” Tom shouted, yanking on his cuffs as if he was able to break them open. 

Both Steve and Jeff were screaming obscenities to Michael, trying to get the man away from Jared. They wanted to kill the man with their bare hands; hate spewed from their mouths and although they knew it was useless they tried getting the cuffs of their hands.

Michael only glanced at his audience. He was so unbelievable hard. He kneeled between Jared’s legs and lowered his jeans to his knees, taking his weeping cock out of his boxers and stroking it longingly as he looked at the pleasure that Jared found himself in. He took his one hand and placed it around Jared’s shaft, mimicking the movements with his other hand on his own cock. Michael removed his hand from Jared’s penis and moved lower, cuddling Jared’s sack in his hand before pushing back more, searching for Jared’s puckered hole. Not giving a damn of making sure Jared was relaxed he pushed his finger inside the tight hole, gasping as the muscle contracted around his finger. He started moving his finger immediately, and as his own release came closer he added another two fingers, stretching Jared wide, looking in awe as the hole swelled up turning red as he kept on assaulting it. Michael closed his eyes, shutting the noise out around him, concentrating on the feel of his hand on the flesh of his dick and the tightness of Jared around his fingers. Knowing that Jared would not be able to cum – the cock ring too tight – Michael felt his balls contracting together as he started ejaculating, semen spurting over Jared’s cock and onto Jared’s stomach, coating the younger man in the white substance. Michael groaned as the last spasm left his body and he leant forward and spread his seed across Jared’s stomach, rubbing it in on his abs, encircling Jared’s nipples with the sticky substance. Only when he marked Jared completely did he got up from his knees and turned to the four man bounded to the pillars. “That was fucking awesome, he’s so tight, I can’t wait to get my dick into his hole.”

Chad could not take anything further and he turned his head as bile rose from his throat and he heaved everything he had inside of him. He kept on weeping, wishing this torture to end. For the first time believing that maybe Michael was telling the truth - that Jensen was indeed dead, because if the man was alive he would have been here, he would have stopped this.

“It’s getting time for me to leave. I need to take care of a few final details before sending you all on your merry way, but don’t worry I won’t kill you, not yet. You still have to witness me claiming Jared’s body for my own.” Michael turned away and headed out of the cabin.

As soon as Michael left, Jeff started calling out to Jared. It seemed like he was coming down from his heroin induced high and he was mumbling and rambling as his head moved from side to side. “Jared, come on boy, open your eyes for me.” Jeff called again. He needed to know that Jared was okay, he needed to tell the young man not to give up hope, that Jensen will come and safe them. 

Jared could hear someone calling to him. He was in so much pain, the euphoria he experienced gone and he was now only left with the pain. His stomach was cramping up and he was nauseous. He tried moving onto his side to clutch his stomach to see if the cramps would go away. He could not understand why he could not move and opened his eyes slowly. 

For the first time since he was brought back to the cabin Jared really took note on what was going on around him. He saw the faces of his concerned friends but searched only for one. He frowned and tried to speak. His throat was dry and hoarse and as his question only came out as a whisper. “Jensen?” 

Steve could hear the panic in Jared’s voice and knew he had to act quickly. “Jared, look at me boy, come on focus on me.” He spoke softly as he tried to get Jared to fix his gaze on him. “Jared, come on boy, look at me.” 

Jared turned his head and looked at Steve. “It hurts.” He whispered.

“I know and I’m sorry, but we’ll get you out of here, you just need to be strong okay?” Steve tried to keep Jared calm.

“Where’s he?” Jared asked as he tried to look around him.

“He went out.” Jeff answered, knowing that Jared was referring to Michael. He looked on with concern at Jared who was starting to breath with difficulty. “Where does it hurt, Jared?” They need to establish what the extent of Jared’s injuries was so that when they get out of here they knew what medical treatment Jared would need.

Jared ignored the question and turned his eyes towards Chad. “I’m sorry.” He pleaded. He knew this was his fault. He knew he would not leave this cabin alive but he needed to ask Chad his forgiveness. “He was so sweet to me, but he became obsessive, I ended it with him even before … even before we did anything. But he could not accept no for an answer and one night I slipped out and went to a club at a ware house with Brandon. He found me there. He raped me and when Brandon tried to stop him, he killed him, he killed Brandon. He said it was my fault…” Jared could not continue as the tears streamed down his face. “Please, Chad forgive me, I’m sorry.” He was having more difficulty in breathing, it felt to him as if he was only breathing in water, the deeper breaths he tried to take the worst it become.

“Jared, there’s nothing for me to forgive you for. You didn’t do anything wrong. You need however to calm down.” Chad tried to get through to his friend; he could see the clear panic in his best friend’s eyes. “I need you to tell me where you’re hurting, can you do that for me?”

Jared could no longer keep his eyes open, he felt so tired, his erection so throbbing hard and once again he wished he could find a way to ease the throbbing between his legs. He closed his eyes but opened them up again when Tom called out to him.

“Jared, come on boy, open up your eyes. Where does it hurt?” Tom pleaded. He could see that Jared was giving up hope. They needed to keep the boy awake.

Jared smiled; he really liked the tall man. “You’ve got a wicked ass.” Jared smiled again and closed his eyes.

“JARED, NO!” Jeff barked out. “Open your eyes boy!”

Jared opened his eyes again and looked at Jensen’s oldest friend. “So tired.” 

“I know, but please just keep awake for a few minutes longer and tell us where it hurts.” Jeff pleaded and hoped he could get the kid to answer.

“Chest hurts, my side, can’t breathe properly. My leg, can’t feel my right leg.” He blushed before he continues. “I need to cum, please.” He started sobbing again. 

“It’s okay, Jared, we’re here, it’s okay. I want you to take slow breaths for me, I know you’re having difficulties in breathing deeply, so try slowing your breathing down and breathe as deep as you can.” Chad instructed Jared, keeping his eyes locked with Jared’s.

Jared nodded and tried to do as his friend instructed. He just got his breathing under control when Michael entered the cabin again. Immediately he started to hyperventilate, forgetting everything Chad told him to do.

“Leave him the fuck alone!” Tom shouted out as Michael stride towards Jared. Michael turned around and placed the container with gas next to him on the floor. 

“I’m getting tired of your fucking screaming. Why the hell don’t you just shut up for once and enjoy the show!” He backhanded the young man and watched as the young man’s head collided with the pillar. 

“Why don’t you un-cuff me and then fight, you’re a fucking pussy in hitting someone who’s cuffed to a pillar.” Steve taunted Michael, wanting the man to step away from his lover.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! You’re all getting on my fucking nerves, just shut up!” Michael could not take it anymore and got out the weapon from the backside of the jeans and in one clean motion fired of four shots before throwing the weapon to the floor. He could not believe how fucking stupid he was, he just darted the four men again instead of killing them as he intended. Michael got hold of his emotions and a cruel smile spread over his face. They would not be able to see his grand finale with Jared but if he got everything in order he would be able to enjoy the screams of the men as they woke up with the whole cabin on fire around them, just thinking of it made him calm down. 

He turned towards Jared and looked down at the spread out man before him. Jared’s engorged cock still standing at attention, begging for release. Michael lowered himself next to Jared and took the young man’s face into his hands. “You belong to me. I killed your lover and I’m going to kill you after I got my final pleasure out of you.” Michael stripped his clothes, taking his erect dick into his hand and started jerking of, making himself even more hard and bent down once again between Jared’s legs. He dug his fingers into Jared’s hips, lifting the young man’s hips from the floor and lined his dick up with Jared’s hole and pressed his dick to the hole. It is then that he realized that since he darted the four men he has not heard any sound coming from Jared. Although the young man’s eyes were open they were vacant and Michael realized that Jared has gone catatonic. “NO! How the fuck dare you do this to me!” He stood up and kicked viscously and repeatedly at Jared. “You’ve ruined everything. I’ve got no use for your anymore! You can die screaming with your fucking friends!”

When Jared became aware of his surroundings again, it was so quiet. His breath hitched as he remembered Michael shooting his four friends at point blank range. He did not want to look at them, but his eyes turned in their direction and what he saw did not make any sense, he could see no blood but to his eyes it was clear that they were all dead. As the information sinks in, including the one phrase that kept repeating itself in his mind, _‘I killed your lover, I killed your lover’_ he retreated within himself, shutting out his surrounding not wanting to deal with everything going on around him. He started groaning, unaware of the noises he was making; unaware of the fact that Jensen entered the cabin through the window in Tom’s room. Jared waited to die, he had nothing left to live for. 

**Past and present meets up…**

“Clear, clear,” the words echoed through the quiet cabin as the tactical assault team entered the cabin, securing every room as well as the area outside, leaving the medical team to attend to the men in the living room.

“What you’ve got, Misha?” Christian Kane asked his best friend and co doctor on the assault team. 

Misha Collins shook his head, “Can someone fetch me a blanket, please.” He was busy cutting the ropes of Jared’s hands and feet. The young man in front of him was shivering and clearly in shock. He also wanted to cover Jared up, wanting to save him from his clearly visibly embracement. At his first touch Jared tried to get away. He whimpered, drawing his arms close to him. 

“Easy there, Jared, I’ve got you.” Misha tried calming the young man down. He covered Jared’s lower body with the blanket and started to asses Jared’s injuries. “His pupils are blown, he’s got some broken ribs on the both sides that’s making it hard for him to breath. If his breathing does not light up I’m going to have to intubate him.” Misha cussed silently, he did not want to infringe more trauma to the young man in front of him, but it looked to him as if he was not going to have any say in the matter. “He’s got a deep two inch gash to his right thigh, still bleeding, infection already set in. Shit, Chris I’m calling in air evacuation for this kid.”

Chris could hear the desperation in his friend’s voice. He nodded his head and continued with the patient in front of him. This is the man that was sprawled over Jared’s body. 

Chris already established that the other man was dead, a sniper took him out. The four men cuffed to the pillars were being taken care of by the medics. Chris did not know who the villain or the hero was between the two men. All that he was concerned about was the condition of his patient. At this moment he was dealing with two shot wounds, one a few hours old by the look of it, the other one obtained mere minutes ago. Both wounds were bleeding profusely. “Make sure they’ve got space for one more.” Chris called out to Misha. “Shit, come one man, don’t do this to me, not now.” He was losing the man before him. In mere seconds the pulse he had faded, the breathing stopped. He immediately started with CPR shouting instructions to one of the medics as he raced to save the man in front of him. 

Misha wanted to race to Chris side to help but at almost the same instance Jared also crashed. Both Misha and Christian worked against time to safe the two men. When the evac helicopter landed five minutes later both doctors sighed of relieve, their patients were still holding on, but none of them knew for how long.  



	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Warning: Suicidal thoughts in this chapter, you've been warned.**

“Jensen, come on, open your eyes for me. Jensen.” Christian Kane talked softly to his patient. He received reports from the nursing staff that Jensen Ackles has started to wake up. After six days of no movement Jensen now moved his head from side to side, his legs not staying still for one moment. He was squirming on the hospital bed as if he was caught in a nightmare. Christian considered the use of soft restrains; he could not let the man hurt himself in any way. 

This hero had them running around for the most part of the first three days. Crashing twice again after admission, the last time as they wheeled him into the operating theater. His condition worsened when he started to bleed from a nicked artery in the side wound and they nearly lost him as a result of that. He had a concussion and was still fighting an infection from the bullet wound he sustained in the initial scuffle with Michael; his fever of 104 only abated in the early hours of the fourth morning. He was still hooked to a ventilator, although now that he was awake Chris would remove the tube as soon as he had Jensen awake and calmed down. 

“Jensen, calm down and open your eyes for me. Come on Jensen, I know you can do it.” Chris prompted again in an attempt to get Jensen to wake up. He was rewarded when Jensen finally opened his eyes and looked around in confusion.

As Chris knew from previous dealings, he quickly reassured Jensen and held his head so that Jensen can look at him. “You’re safe. You’re at the NNMC in Maryland. You’ve be air lifted to here six days ago. Do you understand what I’m saying to you?”

Jensen nodded his head slowly and tried to speak, gagging on the intrusion in his throat. 

“Don’t try to speak. You’re still intubated. I’ll take the tube out in a minute, okay?” Chris reassured Jensen. As the nurse entered, Chris got quickly to work and removed the tube. He held Jensen upright as he coughed violently. He gave Jensen some water to drink when the coughs died down. 

“How’re you feeling?” Chris asked as he took Jensen’s wrist to check his pulse. 

“Like I’ve been hit by a truck.” Jensen croaked out. “May I have some more water please?” It felt as if his throat was on fire.

“Sure, but not too much, there is still a good chance that you’ll puke everything up if you drink too much.” Chris helped Jensen again and placed the cup back on the bedside table. “Do you have any pain?” 

Jensen shook his head. He was still trying to make sense of what happened to him. As the events unfolded in his head he asked, “Jared?”

Chris sighed and placed a comforting hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “He’s alive but still in ICU; he’s a fighter.” Chris did not want to get into all the details with Jensen; he would wait for Misha to deal with that. “You’ve got some friends waiting to see you, how about I send them in and I’ll let Jared’s doctor now you’re awake?”

Jensen nodded. He really was not in the mood for any one, he felt worn out but if it meant he could hear about Jared he would agree to anything.

Jensen had to smile when Jeff and Steve entered his room with Jim short on their heels. “You two old men still kicking?” he croaked out. He hated the fact that his voice sounded as if he yelled for two days straight.

“Who you’re calling old? Both myself and Steve can take you down at anytime.” Jeff teased as he grasped Jensen by the shoulder. “You had us scared shitless boy, but glad to see you’re back in the land of the living.”

“Thanks, Jeff.” Jensen grinned. “How are the two of you doing and where’s Tom and Chad, are they okay?”

“We’re definitely better of then you, my friend. Tom and Chad are sitting with Jared, we’ll thought it best not to let the boy be alone although he’s still unconscious.” Steve answered. He looked towards Jeff before he continued. “The two of us,” he indicated to himself and Jeff “only sustained some interesting bruises including some bruised ribs. Jeff’s nose got busted and he lost a tooth. Tom had a concussion, so he received some stitches to the head. Chad also had a concussion and suffered a busted shoulder.”

“Jared, what about Jared?” Jensen asked as he tried to push himself upright.

“Wow, easy there boy. Why don’t ya just lie still? Up and till half an hour ago you were still on a ventilator.” Jeff pushed Jensen down and frowned in silence as Jensen did not resist. _‘The boy must be in pain if he lets me push him down so easily.’_

“You’re hiding something from me, what’s going on?” Jensen asked. He was getting scared.

“We’re not hiding anything from you. Let us wait for Jared’s doctor and let him explain everything.” Jim spoke up for the first time. 

Jensen nodded his head. The energy that he had in him was fast fading. “How did we get out of there?” he asked.

“Special Forces brought you out. Hell boy, I’m sorry.” Jim sounded tired.

“Jim, what you’re talking about?” Jensen sounded confused.

“Let’s say there was a fuck up and leave it at that. There’s an investigation underway to establish how this could have happened and to prevent it from happening again.” Jim said as he took a seat next to Jensen’s bed.

“I don’t understand, Jim.” Jensen tried to push himself up.

“Stay put boy, I’ll tell you what happened.” Jim pushed Jensen back onto the bed again.

“You all left on Thursday for the cabin. On Friday morning agent Patrick Henderson did not report for duty. A unit was dispatched to see what the problem was.” Jim sighed before he continued. “Patrick was found dead – he was tortured. At that stage we had no clue what was going on. It’s also here were the fuckup came in. The whole service was rocked tot its core over Patrick’s death and a special task team was founded to handle the investigation.”

Jim looked over at Jensen before he continued; he knew Jensen would be shocked to hear what he was about to tell him. “One of the investigators spread the net wider to see if there were any other unexplained or unusual crimes over the same period of time. It was only then that we realized that your apartment was torched.”

“What? What do you mean my apartment was torched?” Jensen tried to get up from the bed. He could not believe what Jim was telling him. Everything he owned was in that apartment, hell all of Jared’s stuff was in that apartment.

“Calm down, boy.” Jim pushed Jensen back again. “If you don’t calm down I’m going to get the doctor to sedate you.” Jim knew he was playing dirty but Jensen was still not out of the woods yet.

“I’ll be calm.” Jensen said. He leaned back against the pillow and closed his eyes for a second before opening them up again. “Please, go on.”

“As I said, your apartment was burned to the ground. For one or other reason this information was not send through to our department as it was supposed to be. So we only found out late Friday evening. I went over to your apartment myself and together with the fire inspector we went through the place. It was clear that the fire was started on purpose. But we found something. As we left the place I remembered the motion detection camera you installed over the front door after you moved Jared to your apartment. Since the fire was started at the opposite end of the apartment and I knew you placed the recorder in the pantry we started searching through the rubble and we found it, or what was left of it. Not only was it burned but it also sustained some water damage. But it was all we had. I took it in to the technicians, they were not very optimistic.”

Jim sighed and then continued. “On Saturday morning, at about two, the lab called. They found something on the disk that was still in the recorder. We went over and had a look. It was not a good image at all, in fact you could only make out that someone entered the apartment and there was a partial image of the face, nothing more. Hell, nothing we could use to identify anyone. We were back at square one. The FBI had a new program that we thought might be of some help. So we send it over to them. To cut a long story short, they were indeed able to help. The image on the disk was of Michael. First we could not understand but it was clear that he was the one who set the fire to your apartment. Since he was also at one stage Jared’s prime protector we knew he could be a threat. We started looking for him, but also started to try and get hold of you. There was some interference going on and we could not make contact. It was decided to send someone out to go and make sure everything was in order. Before we could do that we received some further information. Michael’s hideaway was found.” Jim stopped. He did not know if he should tell Jensen what they found.

“Tell him what you found; you know it’s better that he finds out from you then from someone else.” Jeffrey said as he placed a restraining hand on Jensen’s shoulder.

Feeling the tension flowing from Jeff, Jensen looked at Jim. “What did you find?”

“Michael was horded up in a motel. We would have never found him, but the owner got suspicious and entered the room. When he saw what was in the room he called the police. When we got there we found the whole room covered in photos of Jared. In a corner there was something like a shrine – dedicated to Jared. It was clear that some of the photos were manipulated. It showed Michael and Jared in different sexual positions. There were also photos of him at his mother’s funeral service and his father’s memorial. The most disturbing were the photos of Jared in the White House, in his private bathroom. The last photos were of you and Jared at Jeff’s place and at the apartment. It was sickening to watch. There was also evidence that he knew where you were and that linked him to Patrick’s murder. It was at this stage decided to send out a Special Forces unit.”

“Fuck no; please tell me you destroyed those images.” Jensen could not believe what Jim was telling him. If Jared ever saw those photos or if it was that they became public…

“Don’t worry, I burned them myself. Each and every one.” Jim replied, reassuring Jensen. He would tell Jensen later about the camcorder they found at the cabin. That was not destroyed. He knew Jensen would like to do that himself.

Jim dragged his hands over his face before he continued with his story. “When we arrived at the cabin the area had to be secured first. When I took up the binoculars I saw you and Michael fighting and then you shot Michael. You walked over to Jared and I saw Michael getting up with a weapon and I ordered the kill. When the two shots rang out I did not know what to expect. After the cabin was cleared the medics, including doctors Misha Collins and Christian Kane were send in. You and Jared were airlifted out of there and brought here.”

“What about Michael?” Jensen asked, not even noticing that he fisted the sheets in his hand.

“It was a good shot. In fact your shot would have killed him as well, but due to all the adrenaline pumping through his body he managed to get up and go at you again. He’ll never get that opportunity again.” Jim replied.

“Thanks, Jim.” Jensen said as he closed his eyes. He wanted to ask about Jared again but his eyes refused to open again and darkness surrounded him as he drifted back to sleep.

oo-0-oo

**3 Weeks later…**

 _“No, please, stop, please don’t do this.” Michael was standing over him, stroking his engorged cock while looking at Jared. He bent down and lifted Jared’s hips from the ground._ “NO!” Jared screamed out loud and tried to push away from the arms that were encircling him. “No, please leave me. Stop, please.”

“Jared, come on baby, open your eyes.” Jensen tried calming Jared down, to get him to open his eyes. Jared was once again gripped in the arms of a nightmare that he could not escape.

Jensen could almost say that he was used to this. This scene would repeat itself numerous times throughout the night. Jared would be sleeping for no more than forty five minutes before the dreams, the thrashing and the screams started up. It was also the only time that anyone else heard Jared’s voice. As soon as Jared woke up he would withdraw into himself and not speak to anyone except Jensen.

As Jared started calming down, Jensen rocked the young man in his arms, soothing him with his voice and rubbing circles of comfort over his back. Jared was shaking from head to toe, sobs tearing from his body.

“Shh, Jared. You’re safe. Come on, you need to calm down for me. Try to take some deep breaths; you know it’ll make you feel better. Come on, Jay you can do it.” Jensen kept on talking to Jared. He needed Jared to calm down. 

The nightmares were always followed up by intense panic attacks in which there was only one of three outcomes. If Jensen was lucky he could get Jared to calm down, if not; then Chad would had to sedate Jared or the worst case was when Jared passed out. The first time that happened, Jensen was scared shitless. 

Jensen sighed in relieve as Jared started taking some deep breaths. “There you go, nice and easy.” He kept on comforting Jared until he felt Jared going limp against him. Looking down at Jared Jensen was not surprised to see that the younger man was sleeping again. Jensen knew Jared was dead tired. Both of them did not get more than two hours of good sleep in a night.

Making sure that he did not wake Jared, Jensen moved their bodies so that they were lying down again, Jared tucked safely against him. As Jensen was about to drift off to sleep Jared spoke up. “I’m sorry.”

“Shhh, you’ve got nothing to be sorry about. Sleep now, I’m here.” Jensen responded as Jared shifted his position and rested his head on Jensen’s chest, making sure he could hear the calming beat of the other man’s heart.

oo-0-oo

Jensen looked over to where Jared was seated on the couch, looking out of the window. From his vantage point Jensen could see how tired Jared looked but that was no surprise. Both Chad and Misha said the same thing. Jared was suffering from PTSD and needed time to heal.

The not sleeping part was not the only problem they had. Jared only slept if there was a light on in the room. In fact all of the lights in the whole house were switched on the minute it became dark. Jeff had to get a generator installed the day before last as a power failure turned the whole house into darkness and when the oil lamps were lit Jared reacted so badly that Chad had to sedate him. It was one of many setbacks they had in the week.

Jensen watched as Steve and Tom turned away from where Jared was seated. Both of the men had defeated expressions on their faces. Jensen lowered his head into his hands. He wished there was something he could do for Jared. He refused to be touched by anyone else except Jensen and as soon as there were more than three persons in the room he started to get agitated.

Jensen could still remember what doctor Misha Collins told him. Jared had broken ribs on both sides. One of the ribs on his left side had pierced a lung and Jared had a chest tube inserted to help with drainage. He had a concussion from the explosion. The gash in his right thigh was infected and they battled to get that under control. Yet, that was not the biggest problem Jared faced. 

The drug cocktail Michael injected into Jared caused a chemical reaction in his brain with the effect that he started suffering from seizures and intense migraines. The good news was that it seemed to be abating as the last episode was more than three days ago. Both Chad and Misha were unsure what lasting damaged the cock ring might have caused. 

After hearing what the doctor said he wanted to go and find the bastard and kill him again. He got so worked up that Christian had to sedate him in the end. He only got to see Jared two days after that. Up and till then Jared was still unconscious.

Jensen could still remember it clearly – the time when Jared regained consciousness. Never in his life has he seen so many emotions running through a human being than on that day. When Jared saw him he smiled, a slow lazy smile as if he was caught up in the after bliss of some amazing sex. But in mere seconds that expression changed. It went from bliss to confusion to hurt to shame and it ended with fear.

_“Jensen?” Jared sounded scared. His eyes darted around, looking for Michael. His heart monitor whined out warnings as his heart rate escalated. His breathing was shallow and hurried and he tried to push the nasal cannula from his face._

_Jensen took Jared’s face in his hands, removing the other man’s hands from his face. “You’re safe. We’re all safe.” Jensen used his thumbs and wiped the tears away from Jared’s cheeks. He did not let go of the younger man as he tried to get him to calm down. He placed his hand over Jared’s heart and Jared’s hand over his heart so that the man could feel Jensen’s heartbeat. “You need to calm down so that these monitors can stop complaining. Take deep breaths for me, Jay.” Jensen soothed Jared until he started to calm down._

_“Where’s he?” Jared asked, looking around, the fear still visible in his eyes._

_“He’s dead. He won’t bother you again. I promise.” Jensen said as he brushed Jared’s bangs away from his eyes. “You’re safe, that’s the important thing you need to remember.”_

_Jensen saw Jared fighting to stay awake. “Why don’t you get some sleep?”_

_Jared wanted to object but he felt his eyes closing on their own accord as the drugs in him made it difficult to stay awake for a long period. His eyes were just closed when they snapped open again. “Michael… He shot the others and he said, he said he killed you.”_

_“Jared, calm down.” Jensen pleaded as Jared went into another panic attack. “They are all right. He only shot them with a tranquilizer and I’m here. He did not kill me.”_

_“Are you sure the others are alright?”_

_“I’m sure. Get some sleep, we’ll talk later.” Jensen smiled when Jared’s eyes closed again and his breathing eased out. This time Jared did not open his eyes again._

Jensen was pulled from his musings when Jared got up from where he was seated. He still had a slight limp. His shoulders slumped, his head bowed down as he slowly made his way across the room. “Where you going to?” Jensen asked. He wanted to touch Jared so badly but did not want to frighten the younger man.

Jared slowly raised his head. “For a walk,” he whispered and lowered his head after he spoke. 

“Do you want me to come with?” Jensen asked. He was surprised that Jared was going to go outside. He could count the number of times Jared went out of the house these past weeks on one of his hands.

Jared shook his head and started to walk on. 

Jensen stared at Jared and frowned. He was getting more worried about the younger man as the days went by. Deciding to give Jared a few moments alone before he followed him, Jensen sat back and closed his eyes, just to relax for a short while.

oo-0-oo

As Jared sat with his back against the wall he made sure that no one could approach him without him noticing. He was so tired. Tired of all the emotions running through him, the fear of sleep, the fear of staying awake, the fear for his own shadow. He was so pathetic. It was no wonder that Michael took advantage of him. He deserved it. Hell, his own parents made sure they got out of his life; they must have known what a useless piece of garbage he was.

Jared lowered his head into his hands. Maybe he must just end everything and make it easier for everybody else around him. He placed his hand inside his pocket and took hold of the items inside. One of the items was his pills and the other – a small pocket knife which he knew was sharp and would take care of business easily. The problem was, he was such a coward and he did not want to cause more trouble for Jensen. Slowly he placed the knife back again. The pills would be easier. Even with this choice, he’s showing what a fucking coward he was. He’ll do it tonight. 

Knowing that Jensen would start looking for him, Jared got up and walked back into Jeff’s house. When he saw Tom and Steve seated in the kitchen he lowered his head further and quickly walked pass. He felt so ashamed to be in their presence. They would not have gotten hurt if it was not for him. They could have died. He tried to say he was sorry, but the words did not want to come out. Jared could not understand why they were so nice to him. They would be better off with him out of the way.

When Jared entered the living room he found Jensen in Jeff’s arms. It looked like the older man was comforting him. Jared saw as the tension crept into Jensen’s shoulders as he saw Jared entering the room. He knew that the tension in Jensen was his fault. No wonder Jeff had to comfort Jensen. Jared knew there was nothing between Jensen and Jeff; Jensen respected Jeff and looked at him as a second father. He hoped that after tonight Jensen would find someone better, someone that was not so fucked up as himself. He was going to miss Jensen so much, but it would be better this way.

Jensen saw Jared come into the room and loosened himself from Jeff’s embrace. Jeff found him here shortly after Jared left and the two of them had a talk. 

_“Jensen, how’re you doing boy?”_

_Jensen sighed as he opened his eyes and answered. “Okay, I guess. I just wish things could be normal again.”_

_Jeff placed a hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “That’s a huge wish you got there, but I know that your wishes always comes true. I have a feeling this wish will take a little bit longer, but it will be granted. Just don’t give up hope.”_

_“Just don’t give up hope.”_ Jensen thought again. It was scary on how quickly Jeff could always sum things up. He was glad the older man was there for him. He had a better relationship with Jeff than he ever had with his own old man. 

“I won’t.” Jensen said out loud. He smiled at Jeff and headed over to Jared’s side. As he reached the young man he could not fail to notice how Jared tried to make himself smaller. It was as if he did not want to be seen. Jensen was not about to let that happen.

“Come, I’ve got something to show you.” Jensen held out his hand as he waited for Jared to take hold of it. He smiled when Jared looked at him. “Come, you’ll like it.” 

Jared looked at Jensen’s hand and then slowly put out his own hand. He nearly gasped out loud as Jensen’s hand encircled his. There was so much strength in that hand. He was pulled to his feet and as he tried to pull his hand away he felt the pressure increasing, a clear indication that Jensen was not about to let him go.

When they neared the entrance to the garage Jared tried to get Jensen to stop. Even before he could utter a word Jensen turned. “We’re not going far, trust me.” 

Jared nodded his head and let Jensen pull him into the garage. Jensen opened the passenger door for him. “Get in, Sasquatch.”

When Jared was seated in the Impala Jensen walked around his baby and got in. Making sure that the garage door was open he drove off. He wanted Jared to ask him where they were going but as the younger man remained silent, Jensen started to lose hope. He was surprised to hear when Jared spoke up.

“Where we going?” Jared asked but did not lift his head as he spoke. 

Jensen placed his hand under Jared’s chin and lifted the younger man’s head. “You’ve got to stop this. You’ve got nothing to hide.” Not wanting Jared to feel like he was preaching to him he added, “I’ve got something to show you at the house.”

Jared nodded his head but did not say anything further. As they neared the house, he moved lower into his seat; he did not want to be seen by the construction crew. He frowned when he saw no one around. “Where’s everyone?” He sounded surprised.

Jensen smiled, but did not answer. He brought the Impala to a halt and got out of the car. “Come on, you’ve got to see this.” 

Jared first made sure no one was around before he got out of the car. He walked quickly until he reached Jensen’s side where he was safe. Hell, he was pathetic.

Jensen placed his hand on Jared’s back and steered him into the house. “It’s finished.” Jared spoke up. The house was cleaned up, no signs left of any construction going on. 

“Yeah, they finished yesterday. The furniture is being delivered tomorrow, we can move in by the end of the week.” Jensen did not see Jared’s shocked expression. 

When he turned back the younger man was turned away from him faking interest in the stairs winding up to the second level. 

_“We can move in by the end of the week.”_ Those words kept repeating over and over in Jared’s head. He turned back around when he heard Jensen talking to him. 

“Come, let’s have a look. I want to show you the main bedroom and then we need to get over to the centre’s side. I want to go and see if they cleaned up there as well.” Jensen took Jared by the hand and started walking up the stairs. 

Jared wanted to refuse, but he could not. He heard the love in Jensen’s voice and could not let him down. He did not let go of Jensen’s hand and went up the stairs with him. Jensen showed him every room, explaining to him what he wanted to do. 

Jensen stopped talking when he realized that Jared was no longer walking behind him; in fact the younger man was not even in the same room as himself. He quickly left the room and started looking for Jared. He found him at the back of the house, looking out over the bright blue swimming pool. “Hey, did I talk too much?” Jensen asked as he got closer. Once again he wanted to take Jared in his arms, but the fear of Jared freaking out made him not go through with his actions.

Jared shook his head. “No, you never talk too much. I just saw how beautiful this was and wanted to take a look. I’m sorry.” He lowered his head.

“Jared, no, come on. You know you don’t need to be sorry for anything. I’m glad that you like it. I think we’ll have some wicked times out here.” Jensen took Jared’s hand and dragged him with him so that they were both seated on the grass. When Jared tried to pull away, Jensen held Jared’s hand tighter, making sure that the younger man got the message that he was not letting go. Jensen pushed Jared back so that Jared’s head was resting against Jensen‘s chest. 

They sat in silence before Jared spoke up. “Why do you care so much about me?” 

Jensen could hear the anguish in Jared’s voice. “You know why I care so much about you. You’re my life, Jared. From the first moment I saw you in the White House I knew that the two of us belonged together. I love you.”

Jared shook his head and tried to move away from Jensen. “Please, don’t say that. You can’t love me. I’m not worth it. I’m useless, a disappointment to everyone, I am a fuck up.

“Jared Tristan Padalecki, where the hell did you get that from?” Jensen was enraged when he heard Jared’s low opinion of himself. 

“It’s true, you could have gotten killed because of me. You where stupid to rescue me. Michael was supposed to kill me, to finish me off. All of you would have been better off without me.” Jared was crying, but he did not even seem to notice it.

Jensen wanted to shout out in frustration. To shake Jared until his teeth clattered, but he knew he could not. This was what he and Chad and all the others were hoping for. The time when Jared would start talking. Jensen took Jared’s face in his hands, tuning him so that he could look him in the eyes. “You are wrong. I would rescue you again and again. I would die for you and I’m not the only one. Chad, Steve, Tom and Jeff would do the same. You’re special Jared. You belong in our lives. We would not be better off without you.” 

“No, it’s not true. I’m not special. Even my own mother and father knew this. They died because they did not want to be with me, so they decided to leave me here. I know that. I’m bad. Michael showed me that. If I was worth something he wouldn’t have bothered with me. It shows that I’m nothing, just something to hate. I deserved what happened to me. You where suppose to let me die. I HATE YOU!” Jared screamed out. His emotions got the upper hand and he started to lash out at Jensen. He punched him, hitting him with fists as he tried to get away.

Jensen tightened his hold over Jared, turning Jared away from him so that he could encircle Jared with his embrace. He pushed Jared’s arms against his chest and crossed his own arms over them, holding on, not letting go. The initial hits that Jared got in stung and Jensen could feel the blood running down his face from a cut on his brow but he did not let go. 

“LET ME GO, I HATE YOU.” Jared screamed again. He didn’t want to feel safe. He didn’t want to feel like he belonged somewhere or that he was loved, if it meant telling Jensen that he hated him, then he’ll do it. He wanted to die; he just did not want to exist anymore. The more he struggled to get away, the tighter Jensen held him. Jared could feel his own strength fading, his body was aching and he was so tired. For the first time he became aware of the fact that the tears were streaming down his face. It made him feel even weaker. 

Jensen could feel Jared started struggling less. The younger man’s body was shaking and sobs were tearing out of him. Slowly Jensen started rocking Jared. He knew it would calm Jared down. “You don’t hate me and I will never let you go. Michael was evil. He had no right in raping you the first time, you where a child, you did not consent to that. He was in a position of trust towards you and he misused that position. He was the one who got you hooked onto drugs so that you could become dependent on him. He let you believe that you’re the one responsible for Brandon’s death. He was sick. He tried to rape you again; he sexually assaulted and tortured you. He never deserved to live; he never deserved to breathe your name.” Jensen whispered these words into Jared’s ear, hoping that Jared would hear them and hoping that Jared would start believing in them. “If I could, I’d kill him again; I would kill him for each and every time he looked at you, for each and every time he thought of you, for making you not believe in yourself anymore, for making you believe that you deserved this, because you don’t.” Jensen turned so that they were both laying down on the grass, not releasing his hold over Jared but encircling him in his embrace, drawing him in even closer and making sure that Jared knew that he was being loved. When Jared’s body sagged against his Jensen knew that Jared was asleep, his body and soul beaten down by the unnecessary burden of guilt and shame he carried with him. Only when Jensen knew that Jared was asleep did he take out his phone to make an important call. He knew that this was only the first step for Jared and that this was going to be a very long evening for all of them, but it was necessary. Jared needed to know what he meant to everybody else.

oo-0-oo

Jared moaned when he felt himself being lifted up. He did not want to go anywhere. He wanted to stay where he was, he felt save.

“Shhh, it’s okay. We’re just taking you back to Jeff’s place.” Jared heard the voice speaking to him, but could not make out who it was. He was so tired. 

“No, leave me. Don’t want to move.” He tried to push the hands away from him, his eyes still closed.

“Calm down, Jared. It’s just me.” Jensen dragged his fingers through Jared’s hair. Jared was getting agitated again. 

Jared heard Jensen’s voice and calmed down. “Want to sleep.”

“I know you want to sleep, but it’s getting dark outside so I want to get you home.” Jensen replied and lifted Jared up in his arms. He nearly staggered from the weight and was glad that Chad was there to assist him. Between the two of them they got Jared back into the Impala. 

“Would you mind driving? I don’t want to let go of him.” Jensen asked as he made sure that Jared was resting comfortable against him.

“Sure, I’ll let Tom and Steve pick up my car from here.” Chad answered as he climbed into the driver’s seat. The rest of the trip back to Jeff’s home was done in silence.

oo-0-oo

Jensen lowered Jared to their bed and stepped back. He looked over to where Chad was standing next to Misha and Chris.

“I found this in his pocket.” Jensen held the bottle of pills out for all of them to see. He found the pills just after he spoke to Chad on the phone. It must have fallen out of Jared’s pocket as they were struggling on the grass.

“Any of the pills missing?” Chad asked as he moved over to take the bottle from Jensen’s hand. He would keep it with him, only giving it to Jared when it was time for his next dosage.

“No.” Jensen answered and rubbed his hand across his face.

“That’s good.” Misha replied as he started to check Jared over. Chad called him over and as Chris was with him the two came together.

When Misha touched Jared the younger man started to squirm, and although he was beyond exhausted, he knew the hands that were touching him did not belong to Jensen. “No, leave me, please.” He tried to push the hands away and with some difficulty managed to open his eyes. When Jared saw Misha and Chris in front of him he tried to scramble away; he might have started to trust them at the hospital but he was in no way comfortable with being alone with them. 

Jensen saw the first signs of Jared panicking and stepped forward. “Easy, I’m here.” He sat next to Jared on the bed.

“Jensen?” Jared whispered and relaxed. He was so immensely tired.

“Yeah, that’s my name.” Jensen replied, smiling at Jared. He wanted Jared to be at ease. “How’re you feeling?”

“Tired, how did I get here?” Jared whispered again as he noticed for the first time that he was in their bed at Jeff’s place.

“I had to carry you, Sasquatch.” Jensen joked and placed a comforting hand on Jared’s nape. He pulled Jared closer to him and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. “Misha just wanted to have a look, is that all right?” Jensen knew he had to make sure Jared was comfortable with the other two doctors in the room before Misha could continue with his examination. 

Jared wanted to run away. He still could not understand why anyone would want to be near him. He then remembered the conversation at the pool and he started to withdraw from Jensen embrace. “You’re wrong; I did deserve what Michael did to me. I’m rubbish. Please just let me go.” Once again Jared’s voice did not go beyond a whisper. He was still so unsure of himself in any other person’s company. He pulled harder to get away. 

“Oh, no you don’t.” Jensen knew immediately that Jared wanted to get away, so he dragged Jared closer, making sure that Jared could not get away from him. “Remember what I told you at the pool. I love you. You belong here with me; you belong in Chad’s life. Tom sees you as one of his closest friends and Steve and Jeff see you as their own son. Please, Jared, don’t do this to yourself.”

Jared heard what Jensen was saying. He wanted to believe him but then why did Michael do all of those horrible things to him; why did his mother and father died and left him all alone? “I don’t understand.” Jared closed his eyes and leaned into Jensen. He was so tired. His hand moved to his pocket. He still had one chance to change everything for the better.

Both Misha and Chris saw Jared’s hand moving to his pocket and sighed in relieve, knowing that Jensen got hold of the pills. Jensen and the others would have to keep an eye on Jared to make sure he did not try to do anything stupid. 

“It’s not there anymore, Jared. It fell out of your pocket. I gave it back to Chad.” Jensen said as he took Jared’s hand in his and held it close to his chest. 

“It will be better for everyone if I’m gone.” Jared whispered. 

Jensen turned Jared so that Jared was facing him. “Listen to me very carefully. I will tell you this now and I will keep on telling you this until you come to accept it as the truth. It will not be better for anyone of us if you were not here. You belong with us. We all love you. I. Love. You.” Jensen punctuated the last three words, marking Jared’s face with kisses as he uttered the last sentence.

Jared could feel Jensen against him; it was as if he could feel the other man’s emotions through him. He knew instantly that Jensen was telling the truth. “What if you find out that I’m not worth it?” 

“That would never happen, I promise.” Jensen replied as he hugged Jared even closer. “Now, Misha still needs to check you out, okay? You’ve been running a fever and I want to make sure you are okay.” Jensen explained as he pulled away so that Jared could lie flat on the bed.

“Don’t leave me.” Jared grabbed hold of Jensen as the older man started to pull away.

“I’m not leaving you, just making space for Misha.” Jensen reassured Jared. He nodded towards Misha and stroked Jared’s hair as Misha conducted the examination.

Misha threw the syringe into the waste basket before he addressed the two men on the bed. “You’ve got a low grade fever going. Just let Chad keep an eye on you for that. I’ve given you something to reduce it as well as a sedative. It will help you sleep; you really need to get more rest, Jared.”

Jared did not answer but only nodded his head. He could feel the drug taking effect already. He was so tired. Hopefully something would go wrong during the night and he won’t wake up in the morning. He slowly closed his eyes as his breath evened out and he drifted to sleep. He did not even feel it when Jensen removed his shoes and his jeans or tucked him in under the covers. He whimpered when Jensen moved away but settled down as Jensen dragged his fingers through his hair, whispering in his ear.

oo-0-oo

Jared became aware of his surroundings as he felt Jensen’s hands moving through his hair. He loved it when Jensen did this and he moved closer to Jensen’s body. The other man was a constant comfort to him, even as he slept.

“Are you planning on waking up any time soon, sleeping beauty?” Jensen asked as Jared moved closer. He was amazed at the fact that Jared slept through the night without any nightmares chasing him around. 

Jared slowly opened his eyes and looked over to where Jensen was propped up against the headboard. He wanted to smile but the events of the previous day made itself known to him and he pulled away abruptly. 

“No, you’re not getting away so easily.” Jensen tightened his hold on Jared’s waist and pulled him closer. “We’ve got a few things to discuss this morning and you staying put until we do.” 

“I’m not worth it, Jen, please just let me go.” Jared pleaded.

“I’m not listening to you, Jay. You’re the one who’s going to listen to me.” Jensen pulled Jared closer making sure that Jared knew that he was serious about their talk. 

“You’ve managed to turn my whole life upside down. After my brother died I only existed, I did not live. I started building the rehabilitation centre because I wanted to help young people with their drug problems, but my heart was not in it. You made me realize that I’ve got a reason to live, you where sent on my way to help me. I always thought that it would be difficult to lay my life on the line for the person I was suppose to protect, but I would have done it because it was my work, it was expected of me. For you, Jay, for you I would gladly forfeit my life to keep you safe. To know that you’ll be able to go on with your life; to make something of it. I know what Michael did to you was horrendous, but you can’t let that get you down. You’ve got friends here that are willing to do anything for you. Yesterday you said that your parents died to get away from you. That’s not true; their deaths had nothing to do with you. You need to start realizing how amazing you are, how proud your parents were of you. Don’t give up hope because of one lousy fucking asshole. Please, give yourself this chance to live.”

Jared listened to what Jensen had to say. He could feel that Jensen meant every word that he spoke. He so badly wanted to believe the other man. He did not want to feel as if he was useless, he wanted to feel loved. He missed his parents so much, he never got the opportunity to say goodbye to either of them. He knew Jensen was talking the truth, he knew even before Jensen told him yesterday that Brandon’s death was not his fault, it was just so easy to blame himself. Maybe, just maybe Jensen was right, maybe he must take this chance and do something with it. But, then why must he do this. He’s alone, his got no family and why would Jensen want to be with him, he can’t expect the other man to give up his life just for him. 

“I’m scared, Jensen. I’m all alone.” Jared knew he sounded pathetic. He was twenty years old and could not handle life on the outside on his own.

“You’re not alone and I know you scared. You’ve been through hell and back, but I’m here. I was serious yesterday when I told you I love you. You’re part of my life. I’m not letting go of you. I’ll help you through this. Please, Jay, don’t give up hope. Give yourself a chance; give the two of us a chance.” Jensen leaned in and kissed Jared softly on the mouth. It was the first time that he kissed Jared on the mouth since the incident.

When Jensen’s lips touched Jared’s he wanted to pull away. For one second he could still taste Michael on him but then he could smell Jensen and he knew he was safe. He parted his lips and inhaled Jensen scent. He felt Jensen tongue against his teeth, Jensen’s teeth pulling at his lip, nipping him, asking, demanding further access to Jared’s mouth. Jensen’s hand cradled Jared’s head, pushing Jared forward so that he could increase the pressure on Jared’s mouth. 

Jensen played with Jared’s tongue. Suckling on it, pulling it into his own mouth, twirling his tongue around Jared’s tongue and nipping him softly on the bottom lip. Jensen held Jared’s head close and moved his other hand towards Jared’s torso, stroking him over his t-shirt, lingering with his hand on Jared’s nipple, feeling the nip reacting to the heat of his hand before moving on to get the same reaction from the twin bud. 

Jared felt his nipples reacting, he could feel the heat of Jensen’s hand through his t-shirt and he arched forward. He needed to feel Jensen’s hands on his skin. He moaned softly and raised his own hands to cup Jensen’s face. He missed this; he missed touching and kissing Jensen. Needing more he pressed closer to Jensen hoping to get the other man to lie back on the bed so that he could lie on top of him. Jensen must have sensed what he wanted because he dragged Jared deeper in his embrace and leaned back on the mattress so that Jared could lie on top of him. 

Jensen released the hold on Jared’s nape and lowered his hands to Jared’s back, stroking lazily over the well developed back muscles, feeling how they reacted to his touch. At Jared’s waist he let his hands come to a stop, he needed Jared’s permission to take his t-shirt off. He would not ruin this moment by taking anything for granted.

As Jared kissed Jensen he became aware of Jensen’s hands on his lower back, the heat waves penetrating through his t-shirt and he groaned again. As Jensen’s hands stopped moving, Jared broke the kiss and looked at Jensen with confusion in his eyes.

“I need to touch your skin.” Jensen drawled and placed his hands on Jared’s waist. 

Not having the voice to agree, Jared nodded and lifted himself off Jensen so that Jensen could remove the t-shirt from his body. Jared gasped as Jensen’s hands scraped against his skin as he took the t-shirt off. Fuck, he missed this. 

When Jensen removed the t-shirt he leaned in again, catching Jared’s mouth in another kiss, sending pleasure waves through Jared’s body with the limited contact between them. Jared could not wait to feel Jensen’s hands on his skin and he leaned into Jensen. 

Jensen slowly kissed Jared before he placed his hands on Jared’s back stroking his back in long sure strokes, spreading his hands so that his fingers played across Jared’s ribs. It still amazed Jensen on how much weight Jared has lost over these past couple of weeks, but he intended to make that right. 

His hands moved across Jared’s torso and abs. He played with the twin buds, making them come alive, hardening under his touch, swelling so tight. As Jared arched forward, Jensen took one of the buds into his mouth, suckling gently, lapping it with his tongue, nipping and pulling at it. He had to smile when he heard Jared’s groan out in pleasure. He teased the nipple to the stage of over stimulation before he moved to its twin. 

Jared squirmed and tried to get even closer to Jensen, to be devoured by the other man, to feel the love that Jensen poured onto him, into his soul. When Jensen took hold of one of his nipples the first wave of pleasure ascended on Jared. He had to gasp, he never felt so alive than at that moment. He thought he would never be able to feel these type of emotions again, that he would always be reminded of Michael on top of him, forcing himself onto Jared, taking what did not belonged to him.

Jared became aware of the growing pressure between his thighs, his erection growing harder, demanding to be touched, to be taken care of. Slowly he started moving against Jensen, he needed the friction.

Jensen could feel Jared’s hardening erection. It pleased him, knowing that Jared was at least enjoying this as much as he was. When Jared started moving against him, Jensen opened his own legs wider, giving Jared more room to move and he arched his own hips towards Jared’s hips, making sure that Jared could feel straining against his boxers as well. 

Jensen cupped Jared, pressing him against him, moving his hands into Jared’s boxers, feeling Jared’s tight skin against his hands, stroking and pressing him closer, kneading his cheeks, showing Jared the pleasures he could bring to him. 

Jared wanted to pull away as he felt Jensen’s hands beneath his boxers, but he relaxed as he felt Jensen pressing him even closer, increasing the friction between them. He moved faster, not willing to stop, showering Jensen with kisses, dishing out the same pleasure as Jensen did to him.

Jensen swung his legs around Jared’s hips, trapping their two engorged cocks between them. He could feel his own pre cum leaking and the wetness of Jared’s boxers. He let Jared set the pace, keeping up with the younger man, both of them breathing hard, panting, still touching and kissing each other not wanting the release to come too soon, but knowing it was unstoppable. 

Jared’s movements started to get erratic as his muscles drew together, his balls contracting and the blinding white light engulfing his vision with spasms of pleasure as he started pumping and jets of cum spewed from him, marking his own body, seeping through his boxers, marking Jensen as well.

When Jensen felt Jared starting to lose control, he took over the pace, making sure that Jared would cum, making sure that the other man got all of the pleasure in this experience and as Jared found his release, so did Jensen. Their orgasms riding together; their bodies gliding over each other, until there were only the after effects of bliss left. Only then did Jensen took hold of Jared again, gathering him in his arms, turning them to their sides to cuddle together, not bothering to clean up but drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

oo-0-oo

Jensen tried to ignore the ringing in his ears but the sound persisted and he opened his eyes looking over to where his cell phone was. Not wanting to wake Jared up he answered it quickly. “Ackles.”

“Jensen.” Jim Beaver’s voice sounded tired over the phone. “You need to come in. We’ve got trouble, it concerns, Jared.” Not giving the younger man the opportunity to reply he ended the conversation and sat back. Jensen was going to go ballistic. He looked over at the destruction before his eyes. His whole office was ransacked only two items were missing. Jared Padalecki’s file and the camcorder with the evidence of what Michael did to Jared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

“What the fuck, Jim? Why is your office in such a mess and what does it have to do with Jared?” Jensen asked in frustration, kicking at an overturned chair in Jim’s office.

Jim Beaver did not answer; he had no answer to the question asked off him by the young man standing with shoulders bent. “We need to find out who did this, Jensen.”

Jensen lifted his head before he answered his mentor and friend. “What are you not telling me, Jim?” Jensen has known his mentor for a long time, and he immediately knew Jim has not yet told him everything.

Jim looked up and threw the papers down on the floor again. “We’re going to need something stronger than coffee for this,” he said as he poured them both a shot of whiskey. 

Knowing that he could no longer stall Jim started with his story. “When we entered the cabin there was a camcorder.” He held up his hand when Jensen wanted to interrupt him. 

“There was no time to look at what was on it so we brought it with. My gut told me it had something to do with what Michael did to Jared so after I’ve established that the two of you were out of danger I came to the office and looked at it.” Jim took a swig of the fiery whiskey before he continued. 

“It started with Michael addressing the camera, explaining on how he found out where you were and what he was going to do with Jared once he found him. There were images on of Patrick’s body and Michael bragged on how easy it was to kill Patrick. 

The next clip showed the outside of the cabin. He explained in detail what he was going to do. When the screen goes on again, Jared was spread out on the floor.” Not wanting to go into further detail Jim ended his story. “It showed everything that happened in the cabin up until he’s killed.”

Jensen placed his head between his hands and rubbed tiredly over his face. “Why did you not tell me about this, Jim?” He sounded tired.

“Jensen, my boy, I wanted to tell you on more than one occasion, but each time I just chickened out, I could not get it over my heart to tell you there was more. It was my intention to tell you, because I knew that you would want to destroy that recording yourself.”

“You should have told me at the beginning, Jim.”

“I know son and I’m sorry. Please, I did not mean for anyone to get hold of that recording.” Jim pleaded with the younger man.

“Did anyone else look at it?” Jensen asked, not acknowledging the apology given by the older man.

“No. I made sure no one else saw it.” 

“Was it with Jared’s file?” Jensen had to know. Either someone else knew about the recording or it was just a mere coincidence that the disk was taken as well. He, however, doubted that that was the case.

“No.” 

Jensen nodded his head. “So, whoever took the file knew about the disk. Do you still have a copy of Michael’s file?” 

Jim frowned. “Why are you asking? Do you think this could be linked to him?”

“It must be. Who else would know about the disk if they did not have a hand in this whole fucking mess? We’re missing something Jim. There must be a link between Michael and the person responsible for taking the disk. Hopefully I’ll be able to find answers in Michael’s file. Hell, it’s the only place I know where to start looking at.” Jensen said as he finished off his whiskey and rose to his feet.

“I’ll send a copy over.”Jim replied.

oo-0-oo

Jensen looked at the younger man sitting across from him. Jared was silently rocking back and forth since Jensen broke the news. Jared refused to be touched by anyone, even Jensen.

“Jared, please look at me.”Jensen pleaded. He wanted to take Jared in his arms and hold him close. He wanted to comfort the young man. To explain to him that he’ll make sure that nothing happens to him. To assure and to promise Jared that he’ll get the disk back and that whoever took the disk will suffer.

Jared could hear the plea in Jensen’s voice. He felt so used and dirty. The moment that Jensen told him of the recording he remembered everything. Every last detailed played in his head, over and over. He could feel the knife against his skin as Michael cut away his boxers. He felt Michael’s hot breath on his skin, as he leant in and brutally kissed him. He felt when Michael violated him and how his erection pulsed with life but also with pain. He cursed at his own body. He still could not understand why his body responded to Michael’s touches in such a way.

Jared knew he had to get out of the house. He could not face any of his friends. He did not deserve their pity. He quickly got to his feet and started to run from the room. He did not even hear when Jensen called out to him. Jared ran straight out of the house and ran towards the gate. When he saw the gate closed he did not even hesitate but pulled himself over and landed on the other side before setting off on a run again. He did not care where he was running to; he just needed to get away from everything.

oo-0-oo

When Jared got up Jensen was surprised at this, but what surprised him even more was the fact that Jared started to run out of the house. When he called out to Jared and was ignored Jensen got to his feet and started to run after him. He was just in time to see Jared jumping across the gate. “What the fuck?” Jensen sprinted across the driveway and jumped over the gate himself. He could just see Jared disappearing around the corner. Not stopping Jensen started running after Jared while he took out his cell phone.

“Chad, Jared’s running away. Get the car and follow us, we’re heading south on Nicolson Avenue.” Jensen winched as his side pulled when he lengthened his strides. He could already feel the burning sensation in his lungs and he now understood when he was told by Christian to avoid strenuous exercise for the next few months. _‘Where the fuck is Chad?’_ Jensen wondered as he saw the distance between himself and Jared getting bigger. He tried to call out again but Jared did not even turn to acknowledge him. 

When Chad pulled up next to him Jensen could kiss the other man. He quickly jumped in and directed Chad in Jared’s direction. “What the fuck, Chad,” Jensen was gasping for air. “Has he done something like this before?”

Chad looked over at Jensen, seeing how pale Jensen was, his face covered with sweat. “Hey, are you okay, you look like shit?”

Jensen lifted his eyebrow at Chad while trying to get his breathing and pulse rate under control. He decided that it was not a good idea to try and speak at the moment, it would just rob him of more oxygen, so he just nodded his head.

Chad remembered that Jensen asked him a question and sighed before he answered. “At school Jared competed in athletics, cross country. He was pretty damn good at it to. At one stage he was even chosen to compete in the regional’s. Then one day he just stopped. It was just after my brother’s death. From there on if you cornered him he would run. His security detail had their hands full at that stage, but then that also just stopped, it was if he couldn’t care anymore. First running away from his problems – literately, and then he just gave up.” 

Jensen nodded again. His breathing was starting to get under control. “How far would he run?”

Chad smiled, “until he no longer could.” Chad spotted Jared on the other side of the road and hooted at him. Jared looked back, shook his head and changed direction going back in the direction he came from. 

“Oh fuck, I don’t believe this! He’s doing this on purpose.” Jensen growled. Since they were on a one way Chad could not turn the car around and had to drive until the next intersection before heading back the way they came via another block.

“We could go back home, he most likely will turn back on his own?” Chad ventured to suggest.

“No, in the condition he’s now, I don’t think so. He’s still in danger as well. We don’t know who’s got that fucking recording, they could be tailing and targeting him as well.” Jensen was pondering if he should call this in, the police would be ordered to help locate Jared but knowing that Jared still didn’t trust anyone he knew that that was a bad idea.

“If he’s not returning home, where would he go to?” Jensen needed to get to Jared and he need to get to him soon.

Chad had to think carefully. Things around Jared changed so much these couple of months that he did not think that Jared would go to any of his usual spots. “Honestly? I’ve got no idea. If this was a year back, I would have been able to tell you in a heartbeat, now, I don’t know.”

Jensen groaned. “You’re not helping here, Chad. “

“The cemetery. After his mom passed away he run from everyone and everything. The third time his detail found him at the cemetery they did not even bother looking for him anyplace else. They would just go straight there and pick him. I once asked him why there and he said it was the only place he could get away from everything.” Chad remembered.

“Okay, let’s go.” Jensen hoped that Chad was right in his assessment of where Jared was.

oo-0-oo

Jared’s strides became slower as he neared the entrance gate to the cemetery. Everything was once again just plain fucked up. For the past couple of days he started believing again, feeling that it was possible to be with Jensen, to start living again, but he was so wrong. He was bone tired as he fell to the ground in front of the headstone. He felt the tears already streaming down his face. He did not give a damn. He just wanted everything to come to an end.

“Mom, I miss you and dad so much. I’m sorry I don’t come and visit that often anymore. I wish I could just be with you. There were so many things that I wanted to tell you, which I never did. I wanted to tell you what happened the night Brandon died, but I was too scared. I thought you would blame me. I wanted to tell you that Michael…” Jared’s breath hitched, he sighed deeply before he continued “that I thought Michael loved me but how he used me and he, he raped me mom. It burned and it hurt so much. I thought he was going to split me in two but he only laughed and then Brandon showed up and he just killed him and I didn’t do anything mom. I’m so sorry, I should’ve helped him but I did not, instead I lied to the police. Michael, he just grinned and got me high again that night and it felt so good that I could not give a damn and then you died and I was alone.” Jared curled himself up into the fetal position, hugging his drawn up knees to his chest, tears still rolling down his face. 

“I’m sorry, I did not want to tell you all of the bad things, I tried to get better but it did not work and then dad got me a new security detail. He is the main reason why I’m able to tell you all of the bad things mom. You would have liked him, his name is Jensen. He helped me with my addiction and, and I love him mom. He saved me from Michael and myself but now, now I don’t know what to do. Michael made a recording of what he did to me and when Jensen told me, I remembered mom, I remembered everything. How can Jensen stand being near me, how can he stand to touch me, to tell me that he loves me? I’m damaged goods; no one is interested in damaged goods. I don’t want him to get hurt. If the paparazzi get hold of that recording they will have a field day and I don’t want Jensen to get pulled into that. Mom, I’m so scared, I don’t want to lose him but I can’t do this to him, please mom, what must I do, I can’t do this on my own.” Jared traced the lettering of the tombstone with his finger. He felt completely drained. He closed his eyes and slowly his breathing evened out, sending him off to a deep level of unconsciousness.

oo-0-oo

As soon as Chad brought the car to a standstill Jensen got out and run towards the graves. He spotted something lying across the grave of the former first lady. _‘No!’_ Jensen ran faster and came to a running halt crouching next to Jared. “Jared?”

When he got no response Jensen turned the younger man over, already fearing the worst. As he turned Jared over he looked for a pulse and a sigh of relieve crossed his lips as he felt the pulse under his finger tips. 

His heart ached as he saw the dried tear marks running across Jared’s face. “Jared, wake up please.” He used his thumbs to clean Jared’s cheeks. His worry increased as he got no response from the younger man. “Jared, come on baby open your eyes.” He tried again, as he shook Jared’s shoulder slightly. 

Chad crouched next to Jensen and took Jared’s wrist in his hand, checking his pulse. “It’s a bit fast, but seeing that he just ran at least five miles it’s not too bad.”

“Why’s he not waking up?” Jensen sounded scared.

“I think he’s just exhausted. Let me help you to get him to the car and back to your house. I’ll check him out there.” Chad said as he stood up and helped Jensen to carry Jared back to the vehicle.

oo-0-oo

“It’s been two days Jim and he’s still not awake. Both Chad and Misha said that it’s nothing to worry about, he’ll wake up when he’s ready, but I can’t do this. I need to see him waking up.” Jensen was getting more anxious by the minute.

“Boy, don’t worry. Just give him some time. You dropped a big bomb on him by telling him of the recording and after everything that happened it’s no wonder that he shut down like he did. He just needs some time, he’ll wake up soon.” Jim tried to console Jensen.

He was at Jensen’s house to give him an update on the investigation concerning the burglary of his office. Fingerprints were lifted from various items in the office, including the cabinet in which Jim placed the recording, away from Jared’s file. Due to the fact that so many people came into the office the prints lifted didn’t mean a thing. But he did promise Jensen to give him everything that they’ve got so he handed the file over. “Here it’s a list with the fingerprints you’ve wanted a copy of. I don’t think you’ll find anything there.”

“Thanks, Jim, it’s a start. I’ve been going through Michael’s file. There’s something that’s bothering me, but I can’t seem to place my finger on it.” Jensen said as he thought back on what he read the previous evening in Michael Rosenbaum’s file. The man had graduated in the top one percent of his class at Quantico before moving on to the Secret Service. He quickly made a name for himself and he became one of the youngest special agent’s in the Service’s history. 

His superiors thought he would be a good influence on Jared and they promoted him to Jared’s detail after a freak accident claimed the life of Jared’s primary agent. “Jim?” Jensen spoke up as he remembered that detail. “The official ruling on agent Dickson’s death was accidental?”

Jim frowned. “Yeah, why you’re asking?”

“It was only after his death that Michael got onto Jared’s detail. If agent Dickson did not die, Michael would never have been promoted.” Jensen replied. He could see the wheels turning in Jim’s mind.

“Are you saying Michael killed the man?”

Jensen shrugged his shoulders, “It’s something that needed to be checked out.”

Jim could not believe what Jensen said. He never for one moment thought that one of his agents would be responsible for the killing of another, but since Michael did kill Patrick who’s he to say that he did not off Dickson as well. “Okay, let’s say for one moment you’re right, how does that help us in finding who took the recording?”

Jensen shook his head and sighed in frustration. “I don’t know, I just know that the answer is in this file, and I’ll find it. Thanks for bringing the fingerprints.”Jensen walked out with Jim and stood and watched as his mentor’s car drove off.

oo-0-oo

The man ducked behind the steering wheel as Jensen’s motor gate opened and a car drove by. Making sure that the driver did not see him he stayed hunkered down until he knew the vehicle has turned the corner.

 _‘What where you doing here, Jim? Did you come to fuck Jensen? I always thought the two of you were closer then you let on.’_ A cruel smile appeared on his face. He wished he could be inside of that house, but he would just have to abide his time. In the end he would have his revenge. 

He shifted in his seat and leaned across to the passenger seat before retrieving the disk that was hidden beneath the seat. _‘This is going to be so much fun. That fucking Jensen will never see this coming and Jared, well that fucking little prick will have no choice but to pay for what he has done. Michael belonged to him. He could not wait to show this to the whole world. I hope it drives him to self destruction, it’s more than he deserves, it’s more than what Michael got.’_

The man placed the disk back and groaned out loud as he thought of his dead friend and lover. He still could not believe that their plans went so far south. He knew Michael was obsessed with Jared and he encouraged that because it made their sex life so fucking intense. He could still smell the pheromones after they had a marathon fuck session. Michael always loved getting off on hurting his partner and well he, he did not mind the pain. Just thinking of it made him hard. He grabbed hard at his crotch feeling the wet spot seeping through his jeans. Fuck, he needed to get laid. 

He was pulled from his musings when he heard the Impala starting up. “So, Jensen where are you off to? Are you really going to leave that little prick behind or has he actually woken up?” He shifted down in his seat not wanting to be caught out here. He knew he was taking a risk, but he wanted to have a look around before implementing his plan. 

When the Impala pulled out he has a quick look and arched his brows: “So Mr. Ackles where are you off to and do I follow you or do I stay put?”He considered his options before deciding to stay put. In fact this would be a golden opportunity to have a look around. He knew Jared would not be alone but he was not scared of any of the men who might be in the house.

After he made sure that no one was around he slipped out of the SUV and started walking down the block before turning back to approach the property from the other side. He knew the security cameras were not working, there were some difficulties in connecting them to the system at the Service’s head office. Looking around he launched himself up and jumped quietly over the wall on the side of the rehabilitation center. Since the place was still deserted he did not waste his time in hiding, but quickly crossed the distance to the connecting wall that separated the center from the main house. He overcome that hurdle as well but this time he stayed on his haunches to make sure that no one spotted him before making his way towards the backside of the house. 

Seeing no one at the pool he run towards the side wall and looked carefully around the corner. Not spotting anyone on the deck he turned around and made his way to the other side of the house. He had to get into the house to make sure of a few things and he really had to get a look at Jared but he could only do that from inside since their bedroom was on the top floor.

He slipped through the side entrance and crouched down as he heard voices. He smiled as he heard all three voices of the men he knew would be in the house with Jared. Jared would be alone in the room since Chad was at work. He moved slowly across the foyer and made quick work of the stairs. On the top landing he looked around for a second, listing to the voices again coming up from the kitchen area. He made his way down the hall until he reached the main bedroom. He smiled as he turned the knob before he entered the room. If it was not for the fact that he wanted to humiliate Jared this would have been the ideal opportunity to kill the fucking piece of shit.

The man walked softly towards the bed, noting the young man sleeping on the bed. Jared was facing away from the door, his breaths deep and peaceful. “I could kill you right now, just think of that, but not now, I want you to take your own life.” He brushed Jared’s hair out of his face before leaning in and placing a wet kiss on Jared’s mouth, sticking out his tongue and licking the side of Jared’s face. “You taste fucking delicious.”

He knew he had to get out of there so he stuck the image on the sliding door as his calling card before leaving the room quietly again. Making sure that no one saw him he made his way back down the stairs and left the house as he entered it and for the fun of it he slammed the door behind him running like mad to get away.

oo-0-oo

“Does Chad or Misha have any idea when Jared will wake up?” Tom asked as he leaned back into Steve’s embrace.

Jeff shook his head. “No, they keep on saying that he’ll wake up when he’s ready.”

Steve shook his head. “Why can’t Jared get a break? It’s like the devil himself is out to get him.”

Jeff sighed. “Jensen is starting to show signs of breaking himself. He’s not sleeping; just sitting next to Jared the whole time or gathering him in his arms, stroking his hair. It’s weird that he actually volunteered to go and pick up lunch.”

“That would be my doing.” Tom said. “I told him he needed to get some fresh air; he’s beginning to look like a ghost. I played the guilt card on how Jared would blame himself if he saw in what condition Jensen was.”

“Why didn’t I think of that before?” Jeff growled and Steve started to laugh.

Tom wanted to reply when they heard the side door slamming shut. “What the fuck?” Steve said as he turned towards the kitchen door. “I’ll go and check it out, make sure Jared’s alright.”

Jeff nodded as he retrieved his Beretta from beneath the counter and headed up the stairs. He slowly proceeded down the hallway, checking in each room before coming to a halt in front of the main bedroom. He took the safety off and pushed the door open. He could see Jared still asleep on the bed. He checked the suite’s bathroom before returning to check on Jared himself. 

Jared was still sleeping soundly, and Jeff was grateful for that. When he turned around he swore beneath his breath before plucking the photo from the sliding door. He quickly checked to see if the sliding door was properly closed before he moved out of the bedroom. Not thinking twice on it, he locked the bedroom door behind him, placing the key in his pocket. He had to get hold of Jensen.

When Jeff returned to the kitchen he heard Steve speak to Jensen on the cell. “Jensen you need to get back. There was someone in the house. He ran away, I followed him but I lost him. Yes, Jeff went to check on Jared.” Steve looked up and saw Jeff coming in. “Wait, here is Jeff, speak to him.” He handed the phone over to Jeff.

As Jeff took the phone he heard Tom speaking to the police. “Jensen.”

“Jeff, what the fuck, is Jared alright?” Jensen sounded as if he was panicking. 

“Yeah, he’s fine. He’s still asleep and I made sure he’s safe and I locked him inside the room. Just come home, there something I need to show you.”

“Fuck, I’ll be there in two.” Jensen said, ending the conversation.

”Is the police on their way?” Jeff addressed Tom as he handed Steve’s cell back to him.

“Yeah, they’re sending over some units.” Tom replied.

Jeff tossed the photo on the counter. “The bastard was in their room.”

Steve picked the photo up and handed it over to Tom without a word. 

“Where did he get this? I thought Jim said all of these photos were destroyed.” Tom looked at the photo again; he could feel the bile rising up in his throat. The photo was clearly one of the manipulated ones. It showed Michael and Jared, with Jared spread out underneath Michael, Michael pounding into him.

oo-0-oo

Jensen pulled Jared into his arms and rested his head on top of the younger man’s head. _‘How am I going to keep you safe?’_

The police swept the area but could not find anything suspicious. They did find some foot prints on the center’s side but it was not enough to work on. Extra patrols were arranged and two agents were now also stationed inside the house.

“You really need to wake up for me Jared. I need to see those eyes of you. I need to tell you that I’ll keep you safe, so that you can hear the words and believe me.” 

Chad looked up from where he was seated on a couch across from the bed. “Jensen, you need to stop playing the blaming game.”

“Chad how can you say that? I am supposed to keep him safe but I can’t even do that. First it was that fucking Michael and now, now it’s this creep who not only got into my house, but put up a photo of Jared and that fuck up Michael. He could have hurt Jared, he could have killed him.” Jensen sighed deeply.

“Jensen, no. You can’t go on like this. If Jared wakes up and sees you like this he would try and get away from you again to spare you the grieve. He needs you now more than ever. We all know that you’ll find this new threat to Jared and that you’ll keep him safe, but don’t doubt yourself, please.” Chad knew he had to keep Jensen positive, because without Jensen Jared would not survive this new threat.

Jensen nodded his head. He knew that what Chad was saying was correct. He slowly brushed Jared’s hair from his face and leaned in to kiss the younger man. When Jared groaned in his arms he nearly yelled in surprise. “Jared, come on baby, open your eyes for me, please.” He rubbed Jared’s arms up and down as if he was warming Jared up. 

Jared groaned again as he moved his head from side to side. Slowly he opened his eyes. He looked confused and could feel the panic setting in.

Jensen noticed it as well. “Hey, it’s alright, you’re safe.” He gently rubbed circles on Jared’s torso to calm the younger man down. 

“How you feeling?” Chad asked as he moved closer to the bed.

“Chad?”Jared sounded confused.

“Hey, buddy. Are you okay?”Chad asked again. He needed to establish how Jared was doing.

Jared frowned, he could not remember going to bed. He could see the worry in the two men’s eyes in front of him. “What happened?”

Jensen pulled Jared upright so that he was seated against the headboard. “You remember I told you about the recording that Michael made that was stolen from Jim’s office?”

Jared’s breath hitched when the memories returned to him. He slowly nodded his head. “Yeah, I remember.”

“You got upset and decided to start running. We found you at the cemetery. You were out of it.” Jensen continued as he lazily dragged his fingers through Jared’s hair to keep him calm.

“I’m sorry.” He sounded devastated.

“Hey, nothing to be sorry about. I never knew you could run like that.” Jensen tried to keep the conversation light. 

Jared did not answer but tried to get even closer to Jensen. He needed to feel the older man against him. 

Chad knew that both Jared and Jensen needed to spend some time together. “Let me just check you out quick. You’ve been asleep for two days. I need to make sure you’re alright.”

“Two days?”

“It’s nothing to worry about. Your body just needed the time to rest.” Chad explained hastily, not to upset Jared further. He examined Jared quickly and nodded his head. “You’re doing well. I need you to take it easy for a while.”

“Thanks Chad.” Jensen answered as Chad made ready to leave. 

“Call me if you need me.” Chad said before he left the room.

Jared frowned when Jensen followed Chad to the door and locking it behind their friend. “Why are you locking the door?”

“I need to keep you safe.” Jensen answered as he stepped over to the bed and climbed in next to Jared.

Jared sighed when he felt Jensen next to him. He turned towards Jensen “I need to touch you, to feel you.” He was not sure where this was coming from.

Jensen leaned in closer and took Jared’s face in his hands. He started placing butterfly kisses all around Jared’s mouth, on the tip of his nose and on his eyelids. When Jared arched closer Jensen smiled and took Jared’s mouth hard with his own. As Jared opened his mouth he plunged his tongue deep, sweeping up Jared’s tongue, making sure that Jared knew the urge within him.

Jared groaned as Jensen started kissing him so softly. He needed more than just sweet little kisses. He arched forward and was rewarded when Jensen kissed him hard. He did not hesitate but opened his mouth to Jensen and when Jensen’s tongue entered his mouth Jared wanted nothing more. 

The kissing did not let up. Their tongues never seized to move. Dancing around one another, fighting a loving battle of sheer pleasure. Jensen took hold of Jared’s bottom lip and suckled hard on it, the blood flowing to the surface, marking Jared as his. 

It was Jared who first broke their kissing. “I need more.”

Jensen did not answer but moved his hands along Jared’s sides, dipping lower until he found Jared’s t-shirt’s hem and pulled the t-shirt higher until he got it off the younger man. He lowered Jared slowly to the bed, moving them so that he did not cover Jared’s body completely, knowing that Jared’s not yet ready. He started kissing the younger man again, moving lower, before stopping at Jared’s neck. He quickly found the pulsing point and started licking it with strong and even strokes. When Jared’s hands encircled his head and pushed him even closer Jensen knew he was doing something right.

Jared wanted more than just kissing. He voiced his desire and was rewarded when Jensen removed his t-shirt. For one moment he wanted to panic as he thought that Jensen was going to cover his body completely. This fear was instantly forgotten as Jensen kissed him again. When Jensen started licking at his pulse point he felt the surge of pleasure jolting through this body to the point of his hardening cock. He thrust upwards, needing friction. 

Jensen sensed Jared’s urgency and he spread his legs on either side of Jared’s so that the younger man had more room. His replaced his tongue with his teeth, nipping softly at the pulse; enjoying the feeling as Jared’s pulse increased. Slowly he moved his hands lower, tracing Jared’s ribs, sliding his palms across Jared’s chest, rubbing circles around Jared’s nipples, feeling the buds rising underneath his hands.

Slowly he leaned down, capturing one nipple with his mouth, placing kisses around the edge before using the flat side of his tongue to lick clear across the nip using his hand to take the pectoral muscle in his hand and squeezing it tight. He took the point into his mouth and started suckling hard, making sure that the bud grew tighter before once again using only his tongue’s point to lick around the areola.

When the assault started on his nipple, Jared whined. He loved it when Jensen played with him like that. He arched into Jensen’s mouth, dragging his long fingers through Jared’s short spiky hair and started tucking on Jensen’s shirt. He groaned in remorse as Jensen stopped his onslaught and moved away to take his t-shirt off.

“Shh,” Jensen soothed as he steadied himself to take off his shirt. He threw it across the bed and moved his body lower so that his groin was touching Jared’s. He smiled when he not only felt Jared’s growing erection touching his own desire but he could feel the slight wetness seeping through Jared’s boxers. “May I take this off?” He cupped Jared’s erection in his hand, feeling the heaviness settle into his palm as if it belonged there.

“Only if you take off yours as well.” Jared groaned out loud. “Please hurry.” He sounded impatient and out of breath.

Jensen laughed. “I don’t think so.” He stood up slowly, moving away from the bed so that Jared could have a clear view. He started to stretch his muscles, grinning as Jared voiced his complaint from the bed. He stretched his arms above his head before bending forward to stretch his back muscles. When he stood up again he saw Jared’s eye were blown with lust. The younger man’s hand sneaking beneath his own boxers to find relieve. “No touching, Sasquatch.”

Jared could hear that Jensen was serious and he pouted as he drew his hand back. His breath was hitching; he could feel his cock pulsing with life, pre cum leaking freely from his slit. “Please, I need you.”

“All in good time baby, all in good time.” Jensen turned away from Jared and slowly started lowering his boxers, giving the young man spread out on the bed a show and a clear view of his twin cheeks as he slipped the boxers lower, bending over, exposing his beautiful ass before kicking away the piece of clothing, only then did he turn back to face Jared.

“Jensen please.” Jared pleaded and begged, wriggling on the bed but not touching himself. “Please, I need to touch you, I need you to touch me, please Jen, please.” A lone tear escaped from the corner of his eye, making its way down the side of his face.

Jensen stepped back to the bed and cupped Jared’s face in his hands. He lowered his head and placed soft kisses on Jared’s cheek, making sure he kissed away all of the moisture gathered on the skin. He got on top of the bed, once again making sure that he did not cover the younger man’s body completely. 

As Jensen got on top of him, Jared sighed in relieve. He wanted the pressure of Jensen’s body on his, the closeness he felt without being overwhelmed. He traced the older man’s torso, leaning in and placing kisses on Jensen’s torso. He used his large hands in pulling Jensen closer, trailing up and down Jensen’s spine, kneading the back muscles. He lifted his lower body into Jensen’s body, wanting the older man to release him from his boxers and groaned out loud when he felt Jensen’s hands on him, moving lower, until he slipped his hands underneath the waistband and started pulling down. 

Jensen placed his hands beneath Jared’s boxers and lowered the material slowly, following the descend with his mouth. As he reached Jared’s naval, he stopped. Jared whimpered again, but he ignored the younger man. He used his tongue and lapped at Jared’s belly button. He could feel the ripples of pleasure going through Jared’s body. It was one of Jared’s most sensual places on his body. He kept his head steady as Jared tried to push him down further, and used more force with his tongue, increasing the pressure on the hole before changing tactics. He lifted his head, smirked at Jared and blew softly into the navel. Knowing what reaction he was going to get, he was prepared and he held fast to Jared’s hips as they bucked up when the cool air come into contact with the warm over stimulated area. Only then did he move lower and dragged the boxers further down. He ignored Jared’s engorged cock as it sprung free from its confinement but pulled the boxers down past Jared’s knees and ankles and slipping them off to fall on the floor. 

“Open your eyes baby. Look at me.” Jensen ordered as he saw Jared’s eyes closed. Jared’s body was covered in a sheen of sweat, giving his tanned body an even richer tone. 

Jared heard Jensen speaking to him and with great difficulty he managed to open his eyes. Jensen was leaning over him again and as he wanted to beg again he was silenced when Jensen plunged into his mouth, sending his tongue into Jared’s mouth to explore and his teeth to tuck on Jared’s lips, marking him again. Jared pulled on Jensen’s hair, and for one moment wished it was longer so that he could get a decent grip. He held Jensen’s head to his and snaked his other hand down in between their bodies until he found Jensen’s cock. The angle was not right, but he did not want to complain and he used his thumb to flick across the head, his finger instantly wet from the leaking. He kept on repeating the action, ignoring the rest of the shaft. He wanted to pat himself on the shoulder as he heard Jensen groan against his mouth.

Jensen wanted to thrust against Jared’s hand as he stared his assault on the head of his cock by only using his thumb. He groaned, the pleasure kept on pounding into him. He gasped when Jared pressed his thumb into the slit and slowly started to rotate it on the inside. The pressure was immense, he knew he had to stop Jared otherwise he was sure to cum without any other assistance.

Jensen released Jared’s mouth and pulled Jared’s hand from underneath him away until he got both of Jared’s hands in his. “You need to stop that.” He smiled. Jared was clearly flustered and tried to remove his hands from Jensen’s grip. 

“You’re not playing nicely.” Jared drawled. 

“Who said anything of playing nicely?” Jensen answered before raising Jared’s arms above his head. He knew that tying Jared up was not an option at this stage. “Keep them there.” He ordered. He did not release his grip until he saw that Jared was obeying his order.

“I want to touch you.” Jared begged but kept his arms above his head.

“Soon, I promise.” Jensen answered. He sat up straight and slowly started grinding his hips into Jared. He was now straddling Jared and wanted to have eye contact with the younger man to halt any fear which may make itself known to Jared.

“Keep your arms there.” He order once again before placing his hands on either side of Jared’s sides and started dragging his fingers across the ribs, letting them bounce of each rib. He increased the pressure as he continued his way lower, bringing his hands together and placing both palms flat on Jared’s stomach. Jared’s cock was prominent, standing at attention, curved towards his stomach, Jensen’s own member almost in the same position. 

Slowly Jensen dragged one of his fingers across Jared’s shaft, holding Jared down with one of his hands, not wanting the other man to move. He used three of his fingers and tucked Jared’s cock away from his stomach, aligning it with his before wrapping his hand around both shafts, squeezing them together. 

Jared was panting. His head rolled from side to side. The heat of Jensen’s hand and Jensen’s cock was driving him up the wall. Jensen must have sensed that he wanted to speak up because just as he opened his mouth to ask Jensen to move, Jensen inserted his thumb in much the same way as what Jared had done moments earlier into Jensen’s slit. He tried to arch his back of the bed but the hand on his stomach held him down and he whimpered.

“You’re so fucking beautiful. It’s been to long that I’ve tasted you. Gonna lap you up, suck you dry. Let you plead for release.” Jensen whispered softly before withdrawing his thumb and releasing his own cock. Not giving Jared the chance to move he scooted lower and placed his mouth around the beautiful head, letting the warm air inside his mouth cover the sensitive tip. 

Jared gasped and this time he managed to buck up, pushing his cock deeper into Jensen’s mouth. The warm air around the mushroom tip felt like scolding hot water, but instead of pain it was only pleasure. He sighed in relieve when Jensen started moving lower on his shaft. Gasping out loud as Jensen hollowed his cheeks and took him up to his hilt in one smooth action. He could feel the back of Jensen’s throat, his cock pressing up against it. He knew he had to keep still; he did not want Jensen to gag. 

Ripples of pleasure started bubbling up through him as Jensen moved up again. The flat side of his tongue pressed firmly against the prominent vein on the underside of his cock with his teeth grazing oh so fucking lightly over the top until only once again Jensen had the tip alone in his mouth. Jared arched upwards as Jensen sucked hard on the head, not only using the flat side of his tongue but holding it in his hand and then inserting his tongue into the slit to lick the pre cum, to gather it in his mouth and then took the shaft whole again, humming as he went down. His hand now was at Jared’s sack. Playing softly with his balls; weighing them in his hand letting the balls roll from one finger to another, squeezing it gently. With a pop he released Jared’s cock and moved lower, first taking one ball then the other into his mouth rolling them over and over in his mouth, suckling hard before releasing them as well.

Jensen loved handing out pleasure to Jared. He could get off by just watching Jared underneath him. Jared’s breathing was labored and it was clear that he was on the brink of losing control. Jensen knew it was time to back off. It was not yet time for Jared to cum. That pleasure will come a bit later.

He moved up towards Jared’s face again, pulling the younger man into a lingering kiss. Jared lowered his arms from above his head and as he received the order to move them back up he took that as his cue. He took Jensen’s face into his hands, and traced the other man’s feature’s with his fingers. He lingered at each freckle, placing a kiss on each one he could see before he started nipping at Jensen’s lip, begging for entrance. He devoured the older man with kisses, marking him in the same way as Jensen did to him. He used his length and turned them over so that he was lying across Jensen. He looked into the eyes of the man he loved and saw only the same emotion reflected there. He started handing down sweet pleasure to Jensen’s nipples before dragging his teeth hard over the nipples, smiling not only when he saw the red marks that he left behind but also hearing the groans coming from Jensen. 

Jared moved even lower, lying across the bed as he spread Jensen’s legs apart. He loved the smell of Jensen and he took a deep breath as he buried his face in the curls just above the perfect shaft. His one hand found its way to the inside of the thigh; he kneed and massaged the muscle, loving the feel of it underneath his fingers. He moved in and licked the thigh, loving the red marks that also appeared there before he took the skin into his mouth and sucked hard. He marked both of Jensen’s thighs. His hands playing with Jensen’s sack. Just as Jensen loved the feel of Jared in the palm of his hand so did Jared. When Jensen started to moan with need Jared gave him the one thing he knew Jensen wanted. 

He started to lick the underside of Jensen’s member. The vein pulsed with life. Jared sucked on Jensen’s sack before moving up again and taking the head into his mouth. He still could not take Jensen down deeply but he knew Jensen did not care about that, instead he concentrated on what he knew he did right and what Jensen loved. He stroked the head with his tongue, lapping at the pre cum, using his fingers to gather it up and making sure that he had Jensen’s undivided attention he started sucking off his own fingers covered in Jensen’s own juice. 

When Jensen saw Jared sucking on his own fingers, he knew he would not be able to hold on for much longer. He crossed his legs behind Jared and flipped the younger man over so that he was on top. For one second there was a flash of panic in Jared’s eyes but it faded quickly and the trust returned.

Jensen kissed Jared all over, nipping and lapping at him before he broke contact and reached over to the bed side table to remove the lube that was kept there. He saw Jared tense up.

“Do you trust me?” He whispered. “I promise that it will not hurt. I’m not going to penetrate you, not until you give the go ahead, but I want to share something just as amazing and I need to know that you trust me.”

When Jensen reached over to the draw Jared knew what he was getting and his whole body tensed up. He was not ready for this. He wanted to beg Jensen to stop when Jensen’s words stopped him. He did trust Jensen, more than he trusted himself. He slowly nodded his head and saw the blinding smile that spread across Jensen’s face.

Jensen had to smile when Jared nodded. He was going to make it so special for Jared. He took the younger man’s hand and held it palm up, squirting some of the lube into his hand before lacing his own fingers through Jared’s letting the lube spread between their hands, running into the grooves of their fingers, coating their hands together. He guided Jared’s hand and his own hand to his own cock, urging Jared on to start spreading the lube over Jensen’s aching shaft. Jensen’s breath hitched as the two of them found a rhythm in lubing up his already hard aching cock but the movement did not stop. He saw the gleam around his member knowing it was slippery with the rich lube and he stopped Jared’s hand. 

He held it up again and poured some more lube onto Jared’s hand, sealing it again with his own so that the lube run between their hands. “I need you to turn on your side and then take your upper leg and moved it towards your chest.” He whispered the words. 

As Jensen uttered the words, Jared wanted to panic again, but he heard the love in Jensen’s voice and he knew that the other man would never hurt him so he did what was asked of him. For one moment he felt vulnerable and open until Jensen guided their hands down beneath his throbbing member and placed it in between his thighs. Jensen hold Jared’s hand tight and used circular motions to help Jared to slick up his own thighs moving slightly higher to the back of his sac up to his puckered hole, but not right to it. For that Jared was thankful.

When Jensen saw that Jared’s thighs were also slicked up he pulled the younger man back into him. He soothed him when Jared tensed up as Jensen’s cock brushed against his hole and he move a bit lower. Gently he guided his aching member between Jared’s legs and he felt Jared relaxed as the younger man realized that there would be indeed no penetration. Slowly Jensen started to thrust forward, his member scraping the underside of Jared’s sack, bouncing against it until it slipped over Jensen’s cock adding to the friction. 

“Are you okay?” Jensen whispered but did not stop with the thrusting movements.

Jared groaned. The feeling between his legs was something he never could imagine ever before. He could feel Jensen’s cock rubbing between his thighs, his balls adding to the friction but still it was as if there was something missing.

“Need more.” He pleaded. He knew Jensen would understand even if he had no way in telling what he wanted.

“Lower you leg.” Jensen instructed. He whined as Jared did just that. He space in which he was grinding became so much narrower and the pressure increase tenfold. Jared body jerked in reaction as he could feel Jensen so much better between his legs. What nearly got him over the edge was when Jensen took his aching cock into his still slicked up hand and started moving it in the same pace that he moved between Jared’s legs.

Jared covered Jensen’s hand with his own to share in the rhythm to feel this intimate contact between the two of them. Every time Jensen’s cock moved between his legs and his own balls flicked across the top Jared could feel his sack tensing up more and more. The pressure was building at a painstaking slow pace giving him more pleasure than he ever felt before. He could feel Jensen’s movements picking up speed not only with his cock but also with his hands.

“Jensen.” Jared growled and that was the only warning he could get out before the white light exploded at the back of his eyes, his body jerking forward and the streams of warm creamy white spunk leaving his body to coat his and Jensen’s hands. It felt as if the orgasm was never coming to a halt. His body kept on jerking, his cum not wanting to let up. He felt a warmness spread between his thighs, his balls and the underside of his cock becoming extra wet and sticky and he knew that Jensen also came with a bang.

Jensen heard Jared growling his name and he knew that Jared was going to go over the edge. As Jared’s body jerked for the first time and he felt Jared’s cum splashing onto their hands Jensen followed Jared over the edge into pure bliss. His body jerked out of control, his balls contracting together as if they were never letting up again. The pleasures spread through his body until he felt himself slowly coming to his senses again and he felt Jared leaning back against him, struggling to get his breathing under control.

Jensen withdrew his hand from Jared’s and placed it on Jared’s chest, drawing smoothing circles on him to help him calm down, it work as both of them took deep breaths, their bodies sagging with relieve and Jared closed his eyes leaning back into the warm arms of his lover. 

Seeing that Jared was about to drop off to sleep, Jensen released his hold over the younger man to collect a warm wash cloth to clean them both off when Jared whimpered at the lost. “Shh, not going anywhere just getting something to clean us up.” He dragged his hand through Jared’s long bangs and smiled when Jared calmed down, closing his eyes again.

Jensen smiled when he returned two minutes later after cleaning himself quickly to find Jared of to dreamland already. Without waking him he cleaned him up softly and got into bed next to Jared, holding him close. His body was totally relaxed but his mind was still wide awake. Jensen knew he would not be able to sleep until he found out who’s got that recording. He knew that the answers he was looking for was somewhere in Michael’s file. Making sure that Jared was fast asleep he slipped out of bed. Soothing Jared once more as the young man become restless before taking out Michael’s file and all of the notes he made and spread it out on the floor in front of him to have one more look.

oo-0-oo

Jensen must have dosed off because when the papers he read fell out of his hand he jerked awake and for one moment he looked for his pistol before realizing that he was in his own bedroom. He looked over at the bed and saw that Jared was still fast asleep. Jensen looked at his watch. He was amazed at the fact that he was asleep for almost an hour. It was time for him to get to bed. Jensen bent down to pick up the papers when a name jumped out. Slowly he sat back on the couch and looked at the paper in his hand. _‘Can this be right?’_

He took Michael’s file and opened it up. The same information appeared on the first page of Michael’s file. Jensen turned to employment details and cross referenced the information he got from Michael’s file to the other papers. Once again it was the same. _‘Why did no one pick up on this before?’_

Jensen stood up and walked over to the table where Jared’s laptop was standing. He booted it up and locked into the Service’s site. He used his security clearance and stared at the information that appeared on the screen in front of him. He printed the pages he needed before logging off the site and headed to Google – Images. It scared him sometimes what you could find under images alone but this time he was glad for that function. He started his search and was surprised on how many images there really was. He saved them all on a file before coping them.

Making sure that he had all his ducks in a row, his anger tucked away deeply – he could not allow to lose it now – he moved to the furthest part of the room not to wake up the one precious thing in his life. He did not give the man on the other side any chance to speak up. He merely stated. “I know who it is, I need your help.” He cut the call and headed over to the bed. 

“Be safe my love. I’ll see you a later, I need to take care of the garbage.” He checked his Sig before tucking it at the back of his jeans and headed to the door. He only looked back once before leaving the house silently.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

“Chad, do you know where Jensen went to?” Jared asked as he sat across from his friend. 

Chad shook his head. When he returned from duty he saw that the Impala was not in its usual parking space. He assumed that Jensen told Jared where he went to. “Maybe Jeff knows.”

Jared shook his head. “I asked him earlier, he didn’t have a clue.”

“Did you try to phone him?” Tom spoke up as he and Steve broke free from one of their kisses.

“His phone just goes to voice message.” Jared pushed his food away, stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

“What the fuck is going on?” Tom whispered across to Chad.

“I’ve got no idea. When I left them yesterday evening they were fine.” Chad answered. “I’m going to speak to Jared.” He stood up and walked after his friend.

oo-0-oo

“Damnit boy. You cannot expect from me to lie to Jared. Why the hell aren’t you answering his calls?” Jeff shouted at Jensen. He got hold of him just after Jared asked him if he knew the whereabouts of Jensen.

“Jeff, please. I don’t want him to worry about where I am. I need to keep him safe.” Jensen tried to reason.

Jeff laughed. “You don’t want him to worry? Boy, what the hell do you think he’s doing if he doesn’t know where you are?”

“I know and I’ll make it up to him. I need to do this and I need to do it as soon as possible. I’ll be back within a few days. Just keep him safe Jeff.” Jensen sounded disappointed by the fact that he could not be with Jared.

“What the hell are you up to, Jensen?” Jeff could hear that Jensen was driving in the Impala.

“I’m on my way to report on duty, Jeff; I’ll speak to you later.” Jensen ended the call before Jeff could ask any further question.

As he ended the call Jensen thought back on the last few hours. After he found the connecting dots he phoned Jim and met with the older man. 

_“Are you sure boy?” Jim asked as he once again looked at the documents that Jensen pushed in his hands._

_“What do you think, Jim? It’s this bastard. Everyone in the service knows about the history between that son of a bitch and President Padalecki. Isn’t it that years ago those two came to blows just after they went into politics? As far as I remembered things only got better after the son of a bitch got married and they moved away. They only met up again when the Padalecki campaign started up for the first presidential elections. The tension was still there but they kept it civil. Now, I’m not so sure.”_

_“Boy, do you know what you’re getting at. You’re saying that both the president and the first lady were murdered and that now he’s after Jared?” Jim did not sound convinced._

_“Yes, I am. And I’m going to prove it, but I’ll need your help.” Jensen pleaded._

_“You know this would send this country’s government into a spin that we might never recover from?” Jim asked, but he already knew that he would help Jensen._

_“The truth must be heard.” Jensen replied._

_Jim nodded his head. “What do you need?”_

_“I need to get on his detail for a few days.” Jensen closed his eyes, he knew that Jim was going to lose it._

_“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?” Jim yelled. “You just told me that you suspect him of murdering the now very much deceased president and his wife and now you want to be on his protection detail?”_

_“I need to get him nervous, Jim. I must be there to take him down.” Jensen knew precisely what he wanted to do._

_“Boy, you’re gonna be the death of me, but I’ll get you on. You’ve got seventy two hours to pull this off.” Jim sighed; it was going to be the longest three days of his life._

_“I need one more favor.” Jensen wrote some information on a piece of paper and handed it over to Jim. “I need you and Jeff to go and talk to this man. I’ve send you an email on him. Please, it’s important.”_

_Jim nodded and Jensen left the office to go and report on duty._

oo-0-oo

Jim checked his Sig pistol before he got out of his SUV. He walked over to the passenger side and waited for Jeff to climb out. “Are you okay with this?”

Jeff grinned. “Hell, why not. I’m not sure why we here, but if you tell me that I have to act real hard and just stare at this guy, then I’m game.” Jeffrey answered as he checked his own weapon.

Jim nodded and walked to the entrance of the apartment block. “Remember to follow my lead.”

Jeff nodded. “Don’t worry, I will.” 

When they reached the second floor, Jim knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. As the door opened he held up his badge. “Christopher Pike?”

“Yeah.” The young man opened the door. “You guys are really paranoid. I mean I see the man at least three times a week and you come and check the place out every time. Why’s that?” The young man asked as he ushered the two older men into the apartment.

“We’re not here to check out your place. We’re here to ask you some questions.” Jim said as he locked the apartment door behind him, trapping the young man inside.

Fear started to show for the first time on the young man’s face. “What’s going on? I didn’t tell anyone about our relationship, I’ll be stupid to do that, I’ll be killing my own personal golden goose.” 

“You’re golden goose is already being prepared for supper. We’re here to give you a choice. Either you help us or you’ll be charged with high treason.” Jim spoke up. He wanted to get the kid scared and he wanted to do it quickly.

“What? I didn’t do anything.” He tried to move out of Jim’s way, but was pushed into the living room. 

“Sit.” Jim ordered him and had to hide a smile as he saw the young man swallowing hard. After Jensen’s email he run him through the system. It was not a secret that this male hooker was being used by the scumbag they were now hunting. Jim knew that the kid did not know anything but he knew this kid would be able to help clear up a few things and tighten the noose around the scumbag’s neck.

“What’s going on here, do I need a lawyer?” Christopher sounded scared.

“Yeah sure, phone a lawyer and you’ll most definitely end up in court. Tell us what we want to know and we’ll be out of your hair.” Jim responded as he took a seat across from the young man. 

Jeff stayed standing at the entrance of the living room but did not utter a word.

“What do you want to know?” He sounded terrified.

“How long have you known Cryptkeeper?” 

“You mean?” The young man asked confused.

“Yes, we mean your lover or fuck buddy whatever you wish to call him.” Jim answered.

“I’m never allowed to call him by his codename or any other name for that matter. I’m only allowed to call him sir or master, but I don’t complain.”

Jim nodded his head. He knew the creep had a few kinky habits, but only being called master or sir, that was truly a new one. “Well, how long have you known him?”

“I’ve known him for the past four years. We’ve been seeing each other since even before he got married.”  
“What services to you render?” 

Christopher blushed and Jeff found that strange, especially since he was a paid whore.

“What’s that got to do with anything?” 

“Just answer the question.” Jeff barked out and the young man jumped slightly.

“Do I really have to answer that?” He looked at Jim. He was scared shitless.

“Yeah, unless you want to end up going to jail.” Jim deadpanned, looking at the younger man.

The young man looked at Jim seated across from him. “Will you tell him what I told you?” 

Jim shook his head. “No.”

“Okay, well he’s into a lot of kinks and stuff, but he likes getting off on violence the most.” He answered, lowering his face not to look the other man in the eye. He could show them the bruises if they did not believe him.

“Is that where you got that bruises from your collarbone?” Jeff spoke up.

The kid blushed, but nodded his head. “Yeah, that was from our last appointment.” 

Jim shook his head. “The end of last week, Friday, to be precise, the two of you had an appointment to meet, is that correct?”

“Yeah.” The young man answered but as soon as Jim asked the question, he lowered his eyes and did not want to make any eye contact.

Jim picked up on it and pushed it further. “For how long was he here?”

Not looking up he answered. “His normal time.” 

“Why do I get the impression you’re lying?” Jeff asked.

“I’m not. He came here at his usual time and left at his usual time.” The young man shouted out before coming to his feet and started to pace up and down.

“You’re lying.” 

“I’m not lying. He was here, we had sex and he left.” 

“Christopher, do we look stupid to you? Now, let’s try again.” Jim said.

“I’m telling the truth.” Christopher said as he started to shiver slightly. He could still feel the pain as he was slammed into the wall when he inquired where his “master” went to.

Jeff slammed his hand hard on the door and watched as the young man in front of him cringed away. “We don’t have time for this boy.”

“I swear I don’t know anything. He came here and later he left.” He really wanted them to leave.

“Let me ask you this.” Jim decided to approach things from a different angle. “You own a black SUV?”

Christopher nodded his head.

“When was the last time you used it?” Jim lowered his voice; he could see that the boy was not going to cause them any trouble.

“Mm, about two days ago.” Christopher answered.

“Did you notice anything strange with the car?” Jim probed further.

Christopher shook his head. He was not going to tell them that the gas level was lower or that the trip meter has moved on. 

“Do you do drugs?”

Christopher’s head snapped up as Jim asked that question and he quickly shook his head. “Never.”

“Does Cryptkeeper do drugs, or use them when the two of you are engaged into your sexual pleasures?”

The young man looked at him through his long lashes and slowly shook his head.

“You’re lying again.”

“I’M NOT LYING!” He shouted and stormed off to get pass Jeff.

As he tried to pass, Jeff grabbed him by the arm to pull him back. He let the young man go when he hissed out in pain. Not giving him a chance to back away, Jeff pulled his shirt up and stared at the ray of bruises that decorated his body.

“You like it rough?”

“What if I do, it’s got nothing to do with you.” Christopher tried to move away.

“Boy, it’s got everything to do with us. Now, sit and I’m going to tell you what happened here last Friday and when I’m finished you’re going to nod your head, pack a bag and we’ll make sure you get protection.” Jim said as he moved the younger man to sit on the couch.

“Your so called golden goose not only likes to play rough but he likes beating the shit out of you, that I can see clearly from your body. That’s not my problem.” 

Jim took a deep breath before he continued. “He was here last Friday. I can tell you he was agitated and wanted things to be done quickly. He used more violence then normally. In fact this time you got knocked out and when you came to he was gone, but he returned and I’ve got the feeling you asked him where he went to and for that simple question he really laid into you.” 

Jim did not expect an answer so he went on. “He told you to shut up and not to tell anyone that he was not here. You begged him to stop, most likely, you told him that you loved him and you promised him that you won’t tell a soul. He then left at his normal time. You only realized he used your car when you yourself used it again, is that not so?”

Christopher did not know what to say. Sometimes the man was so gentle and lovingly towards him. He brought him gifts when he returned from business trips, but most of the times it was just a hard fuck and a lot of beating up. He never complained as his medical bills were always paid and the money was good. “You’ll never be able to protect me.” Christopher spoke up. He knew his life was in danger. The man would find out he talked and he would kill him without even thinking about it.

That was the only answer that Jim needed. “Pack a bag, you’re under protective custody.” 

“Are you crazy, I can’t just leave. He’ll find me, he’ll never let me go.” Christopher was getting upset.

“We’ll look after you, don’t worry. Go and pack a bag, we’ll wait for you. You know it’s the right thing to do.” Jim said softly.

As Christopher stood up to go to the bedroom, Jim stopped him once more. “Did he ever give you a disk to keep safe for him?” It was just a hunch, but his gut told him to ask about it.

Christopher looked at him and at Jeff before he nodded his head slowly. “I assume you want it?”

“You assumed right my boy.”

oo-0-oo

The Cryptkeeper could not help but to take one step back as he saw the figure of Jensen Ackles standing at the door of his official vehicle. He just finished an important meeting and he had to get back to the White House for a formal banquet. _‘What the fuck is he doing here?’_

He did not stop walking but climbed into the car swiftly and turned his attention to the man getting in next to him. “Agent Ackles, what a wonderful surprise. How did it happen that you got on my detail?”

Jensen wanted to grab the man sitting next to him and choke the life out of him breath for breath. He took a calming breath before answering. “I was assigned to you, sir. I’m just following orders.”

The Cryptkeeper nodded his head. “Welcome then. It will be good working with you.”

“Thank you, sir.” Jensen answered as he pressed his finger to his earpiece to listen what the position was outside the motor arcade. 

“How’s Jared doing, Agent Ackles?”

Jensen had to will himself mentally to calm down as the hated man uttered Jared’s name. “He’s doing better, thank you, sir.” 

“You must send him my regards, I miss seeing him around the White House.” 

“I’ll do that, sir.” Jensen said as he crunched on his teeth. He was glad to see that they entered the White House grounds. They were on schedule and Jensen had to make sure that all was in order while the piece of shit got dressed. 

Jensen waited patiently outside the assigned rooms for the man he was guarding when his cell phone rang. “Jim?” Jensen asked.

“We’ve got more than we bargained for, boy. Not only did his little fuck buddy confirm your suspicion but he also had the disk for safekeeping and before you ask, it’s the original. We’ve taken the boy into protective custody.” Jim shared the good news with Jensen.

“Thanks, Jim. It will make things so much easier on this side.” Jensen replied as he watched the door to make sure that his charge for the evening does not come out unannounced.

“Jensen, are you sure you want to do this your way further. We’ve got enough for the Attorney General to be interested. We could hand over everything and let them take it from there.” Jim suggested.

“No, Jim. I’m taking him down. I need to hear it from him why he did this. I need to do it for Jared.” Jensen answered.

“Be careful, boy.” Jim ended the call.

oo-0-oo

“Where is he, Chad, please tell me, did I do something wrong?” Jared pleaded as he tried not to burst into tears. No one wanted to tell him what was going on and Jensen did not want to answer his calls.

“Jared, please you need to calm down. You can’t get yourself worked up like this.” Chad took his friend by the arm and placed him on the sofa.

“No, Chad. You don’t understand, I need to know what I’ve done wrong so that I can fix it. I can’t lose him Chad. Please just tell me where he is.” Jared lowered his head into his hands not caring anymore if anyone saw him crying.

“Jared, stop this. You did nothing wrong. I don’t know where Jensen is. Jeff told you Jensen is on duty. He’ll be back in a few days.” Chad tried to console his friend. “Come on Jared, you need to eat something.” Although it was in the early hours of the morning Chad knew that Jared has not eaten for the past two days and he hoped by getting food into Jared, the younger man would get some color back and actually feel a bit better. 

“Not hungry, just gonna go to bed.” Jared replied as he slowly got to his feet and started to walk out of the living room. 

Chad wanted to follow but his phone rang and he stopped to answer it. “Doctor Murray.”

“Chad, Misha speaking.” 

“Misha, what’s wrong?” Chad could hear his friend was worried.

“How quick can you get Jared to the hospital, Jensen’s been shot.”

oo-0-oo

**After the banquet…**

It was Jensen’s duty to make sure his charge returned to the safety of his living quarters. Since he was the senior agent on duty, he excused the other two agents to retire to their appointed position further down in the hall. 

Jensen stepped into the suite first, checking out to see if everything was in order. He met the Cryptkeeper in his living room. “We’ve got the disk.” Jensen said, not hiding the disgust in his voice any longer.

The man who was pouring himself a drink stalled his actions before turning around slowly. “Sorry, agent Ackles, what are you talking about?”

“You know bloody well what I’m talking about. You were involved with Michael Rosenbaum. You were the one who stole the disk out of Jim’s office.” Jensen started as he moved nearer to the man he hated.

“What the hell are you talking about, Jensen?” He tried to sound confused but anger was starting to slip through. If he got hold of that fucking little whore, he would strangle him with his bare hands.

“Don’t play with me, sir. Let me tell you a story.” Jensen took out his Sig and indicated to the man to take a seat on the sofa, he himself leant against the door and waited for the man to sit down. 

_‘I need to stay calm. He does not know a thing.’_ The husband of the first female president of the United States reasoned with himself as he took his drink and placed himself on the couch.

“You and Gerald Padalecki grew up together; in fact you even attended the same schools together. It was a love hate relationship. I looked it all up, all the rivalry between Eric Kripke and Gerald Padalecki.

The only time that the two of you saw eye to eye was when you did not see each other at all. Then President Padalecki became involved in politics, and who would follow suite, none other than yourself and once again, things flared up. This time the two of you actually traded blows. Because of your hotheadedness, you were persuaded by your party to back down because it was not good for the party’s image and for once, you did the right thing. 

You must have smiled from ear to ear when you got to meet our new President and you played your cards right and just as the Padalecki’s accepted the nomination to run for president you proposed and got married and now, now you’re the First Man.” 

Jensen laughed before he continued. “It’s actually sad, you’ve always played second fiddle to President Padalecki, but now, now you have to drink tea with all the other first ladies and have discussion over where to have your hair done and where to go for the best Brazilian wax. You must really be pissed off.”

Jensen ducked when the whiskey tumbler flew past his ear. He got the other man’s attention and the fun could start. “Don’t get me wrong, I can understand why you’d be so upset, never mind what you do, you’re never good enough. But you didn’t give up did you? You came up with the most brilliant plan and it all started with a young man by the name of Michael Rosenbaum. 

The two of you shared something much similar. Michael also had to play second fiddle to everyone else in life, but you saw something in him and you took him under your wing. You had pull at Quantico and you even became his recruitment officer. You kept tabs on him and you knew from the beginning that he was obsessed about Jared when he saw him the first time. That got your mind racing. You fed on that obsession and turned it into something unholy. 

I think it was at this stage that the two of you become sexually involved. That must have been intense. You’re both fucked up and had this hate that festered in you. You encouraged Michael to go after Jared. I bet you that after he told you that he raped Jared and killed Brandon that the two of you had the most intense sick sex, hell I have the feeling you acted out the rape with Michael. 

You’d have been the one to suggest that Michael got Jared into drugs to get a better hold on him. You made sure he had the necessary attributes to get onto Jared’s detail. It was not hard for you to help Michael kill Agent Dickson and your plan kicked into action.

But you know what? Michael became jealous and you got him moved to Mrs. Padalecki’s detail because you did not want it to end too quickly, you wanted the Padalecki’s to suffer, but Mrs. Padalecki found out about Michael’s obsession with her son and she confronted him. Things blew up and he killed her. It’s scary to think that even though Michael was overcome with hate and jealousy he acted so calm and collectively. He killed her. You were not impressed and you took matters into your own hands and Michael was relieved of his duties, but then you needed him again. 

You helped Michael to gain entry into the President’s suite in Paris because you wanted more power. You wanted to scare the president into making you Secretary of Defense and you got Michael to help, but things did not go your way there as well and you had to kill the President as well. You gave Jared to Michael as his prize.” 

Jensen stepped towards the suite’s door making sure the lock was on. “After killing Mr. Padalecki your wife was next in line to become President and you could just see yourself ruling this country from the side, but you fucked up.” Jensen took out pieces of folded paper from the inside of his dinner jacket and threw it on the coffee table. 

“After the break inn at Jim’s office I had a look at the fingerprints that were lifted. There was one set that didn’t match and at first I didn’t see it. But then it hit me. What the hell were your fingerprints doing in Jim’s office? I know for a fact that at the time when everyone was gathered in Jim’s office after the death announcement you were not there – we all know that you were also in Paris and don’t worry, I can proof that as well. So, I then made a few calls and asked a few innocent looking questions and my persistence was answered. 

Your fingerprints were found there as well, but once again it was nothing strange so it was left at that. I would never have suspected you, but when I saw your name as Michael’s recruitment officer and I remembered you history, I knew you were involved. 

But the final nail in your coffin? Your own ego. You came into my house; you threatened the one person that I would die for in a heartbeat and you made a rookie mistake. Both Jim and myself saw the SUV parked a few houses up the street. I remembered the license registration number and I looked it up. Great was my surprised when it came up as being classified. I used my clearance and what did I find? You had another fuck buddy. Christopher Pike. He not only handed over the disk to us but he sealed your fate and you’re going down. 

I might ruin this government by bringing this out in the open and I feel sorry for President Kripke, but I will sleep peaceful tonight knowing that the man who killed our former President and the First lady will rot in hell.”

“You’ll never proof anything.”

Jensen did not know where Erick got the pistol from but as the first shot rang out he jumped for cover, hissing in pain as the bullet grazed his hip. He landed behind the couch and gave a shaky laugh. “It seems I under estimated you. Should’ve known you would carry.” Jensen needed the other man to talk so that he could establish his position but he was only met by silence. He could already here the alarms going off after the shot went out and knew that within moments this place would be crawling with agents. Normally that would not have been a bad thing, but all that this creep had to do was to yell that Jensen tried to kill him and Jensen could be shot dead without even getting the opportunity to tell his side of the story. He needed to end this quickly and he needed to take Eric in alive. 

Eric wanted to end this fast. He needed to kill the son of a bitch. He would only get out of this mess if he silenced the young agent and blamed everything on him. When Jensen tried getting him to talk he did not answer but made his way across the room. He knew he would only have one more shot, the first one being a lucky one. He slowly made his way to the sofa behind which Jensen was hiding. He smiled to himself _‘this is going to be so easy’_ he thought as he got ready to end Jensen’s life. 

Jensen sensed the other person behind him and as he turned, everything started to run in slow motion. He saw the other man raising his weapon at the same time he raised his Sig. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the suite’s door burst open, agents piling in. He squeezed the trigger but also felt the rounds piercing his own skin. The impact rocked his body; he heard someone calling out his name before everything turned black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**NNMC Hospital, 1 month later…**

“So, you ready to bust out of this place?” Jared asked as he took hold of Jensen’s wheelchair to guide him out of the hospital room.

Jensen grunted and Jared could not help but to laugh. When Jensen was informed that he was released he was ecstatic until he realized that he could only leave by way of a wheelchair and that got him grumbling about it. “Still can’t believe I have to be pushed out of here. I’m totally capable of walking myself.” 

“Don’t worry. It’s not too far to the car. Chad parked right in front of the door.” Jared explained. 

Jensen grunted again. He could not believe that he was actually leaving this place. To be cooped up in a hospital for a month was no laughing matter. He could not remember the first week of his stay here. He was in a coma for the first four days and then under heavy sedation to keep him calm and not only to give his body the opportunity to heal but also to reduce the brain swelling.

Eric managed to shot him in the abdomen as well. He was now minus a spleen – the doctors did everything they could to stop the bleeding but they had to remove his spleen to prevent complications. 

The second shot was to the head. Misha and Christian still say that it’s a miracle that he was alive. The bullet got lodge in his skull and except for the fact that there was some minimal bleeding and some severe swelling, he suffered no brain damage.

They kept him in hospital running a lot of tests; they were hesitant to send him home to soon. On the one hand, he was grateful for that. Christian kept visitors to a bare minimum so that Jensen could get some rest. If he could only say the same for Jared.

As they got into Chad’s car Jensen looked at the young man sitting in the passenger seat next to Chad. The past month had not been good for Jared either. Not only did he have to deal with the fact that Jensen got shot but he had to face the fact that his parents were murdered. The paparazzi were on his tail nonstop and the media was carrying on over his substance abuse and the influence it had on his parents.

What angered Jensen was the fact that not once did the media highlight the point that he was forced into using drugs. Jared has lost even more weight, the dark circles under his eyes a clear indication that he did not get enough sleep. In fact, Jensen was sure that the only sleep Jared did get in was when Chad sedated him. Jensen knew of three separate occasions that that had happened.

Jensen was pulled from his musings when they pulled in front of the house. He slowly got out of the vehicle and smiled softly at Jared when the younger man helped him out of the car. “Welcome home.” Jared spoke softly and kissed Jensen full on the mouth.

Jensen placed his hand behind Jared’s head and kept Jared’s head in place. He pushed with his lips, using his tongue to get access into Jared’s mouth. He deepened the kiss as Jared opened his lips, and his tongue swept across Jared’s lower lip before plunging deeper. He nipped at Jared’s lip and traced his tongue over Jared’s teeth before seeking out Jared’s tongue, locking onto it, rolling it around in his mouth, seeking it out in battle and suckling hard on it as he guided Jared’s tongue into his own mouth. 

When he felt Jared’s need for air he released the younger man’s mouth and hugged him close. “You need to remember to breathe.” He whispered softly before taking Jared’s hand to move into the house.

Jared did not answer him, but only nodded his head. The grip on Jensen’s hand was enough for the older man to know that Jared was still scared that he might disappear. Jensen walked with Jared into the house and immediately shifted Jared to his back when he saw unknown people in his house.

“Easy, Jensen.” Jim called out as he saw Jensen tensing up. He knew it was not a good idea to come here uninvited but the Attorney General’s office did not want it any other way.

“Who are these people, Jim?” Jensen asked as he still kept Jared behind his body.

“This is, Mr. Walker and Mr. Singer; they are from the AG’s office. They wanted to talk to you for a few minutes.” Jim explained. He hoped that these two pen pushers would not make life difficult for themselves. He knew that Jensen would not hesitate in throwing them out.

“I will not talk to you here. I’ll meet you at Mr. Beaver’s office tomorrow.” Jensen answered as he pushed Jared passed them, shielding the other man with his body.

“You’ve got no say in where we would talk to you. Either you do it here or it can be arranged to do this at the police station.” It was the one that Jim introduced as Mr. Walker who spoke up. 

“You’ve got balls coming into my home and talking to me like that. If you think for one minute that you can threaten me, you’re making the biggest mistake of your life.” Jensen sneered. He could already feel the anger boiling up in him and he could feel Jared trembling slightly behind him. Jared still did not trust any strangers around him.

“It’s got nothing to do with having balls. We’re doing our jobs.” It was Singer who answered. “Please, it won’t take long.”

Jensen nodded his head and dragged Jared with him to the sofa. “Start talking, you’ve got five minutes.” He noted that Chad placed himself on the other side of Jared and he saw that both Tom and Steve moved in closer as well.

“Where exactly did you get the information on Mr. Kripke?” Walker asked.

Before Jensen could answer he was interrupted by Mr. Singer. “Gordon, we were told to drop this.” He turned his attention towards Jensen. “The inquiry into your actions is closed. We’ve looked at all of the evidence and you acted rightfully. The inquiry to the death of Mr. Kripke is closed as well. The government might take a while to recover from this unfortunate incident, but there will be no further action against you.” Singer explained. It was the AG’s decision to hold the enquiry over the President’s husband’s involvement in all of this shit and Jensen was suspended from the Secret Service until they finished their investigation. 

Jensen heard Jared gasping for air. He never told the young man that he was under investigation. He did not want to add any more stress to Jared. He turned his attention back to Mr. Singer and nodded his head. “That’s good to hear, now please, leave my house.” 

Jensen was glad to see that Jim and Steve made sure the two men left the residence. Jensen was holding Jared close, trying to sooth the sobbing young man. 

“Why did you not tell me, you could have lost your job because of me?” Jared sobbed. His emotions were high wire the past month. With the two men of the AG’s office being in the house everything started coming back to him again. 

“I did not want to worry you.” Jensen replied as he rocked Jared gently, willing the young man to calm down. Within minutes, Jared’s breathing started to even out and he fell asleep.

Jensen leaned back and let Jared sleep against his chest; he kept on dragging his fingers through Jared’s hair.

oo-0-oo

Jared became aware of his surroundings when he felt Jensen playing with his hair. He turned his head and looked at the man lying next to him in bed.

“I’m sorry.” Jared said as he lowered his eyes.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry about.” Jensen replied as he dragged the younger man up to his chest.

Jared placed his ear over Jensen’s heart and listen to the comforting beat. “I thought you were dead.” He whispered softly. 

Jensen sighed. “You know you’re the one who apologized but I’m the one who was supposed to do that. I wanted to keep you safe so I decided not to tell you what I found out. I never thought that things would go so wrong so quickly. It was never my intention to scare you and I can promise you I did not plan in being shot. Will you please forgive me?”

Jared had to smile when Jensen said he had no intention of being shot. He nodded his head. “I forgive you.” He leaned into Jensen letting his lips slide over Jensen’s lips. Both of them groaned as the first touch ignited a spark between them.

Jensen cupped Jared’s face and turned the younger man so that he was lying across his chest. “Remember to breathe.” Jensen said before he sealed Jared’s lips with his own. He started nipping at the bottom lip asking for entrance into Jared’s warm mouth. He swirled his tongue around Jared’s kissing the young man hard while his hands moved down Jared’s body, tracing his defined body but also pressing him even closer.

Jensen knew he had to have more of Jared and he hoped that Jared was ready for it. He gently turned them and placed Jared onto the bed, leaning slightly across him, asking the question with his eyes if this position was all right. When Jared dragged him down for another kiss Jensen smiled, he got the answer he wanted. Slowly he started kissing Jared’s mouth, nipping at his full lips but then moving down. He placed kisses at the hollow of Jared’s throat, working up again, kissing him lightly on the nape of his neck and then moving down again to the collarbone. 

When Jensen lowered him to the bed, Jared fought against the urge to resist and gave in. He wanted this and he was ready for this. He trusted Jensen. When the other man started to kiss him, it felt as if his body was dipped into hot melting lava. He arched into Jensen wanting to get even closer. He gave up control and sighed softly as Jensen nipped on his collarbone. He wished Jensen would move lower and he tried to push at Jensen to nudge him downwards.

Jensen looked up into Jared’s blown lustful eyes. “You becoming a bit impatient?” He teased as Jared groaned. He lowered his head and scraped his teeth over Jared’s Adam’s apple, suckling on it as Jared swallowed, letting it bob between his lips. He used his hands to map out Jared’s body in the same way that Jared was using his hands on his back. He traced Jared’s nipples with his fingers, letting the little buts rise beneath his fingers before blowing his warm breath over them and loving the reaction he gets from Jared as the young man bucked violently beneath him. 

He traced his hand over Jared’s abs and lower over his ribs, letting his fingers fall between the grooves, once again making a note to get Jared fatten up a bit. He lowered his head and started licking Jared all over his body, trailing down by nipping, suckling and lapping until he reached Jared’s naval. He flicked his tongue in and out and snickered when Jared cursed at him while at the same time pressing his head even closer.

“Jensen,” Jared sounded out of breath. “Please I need to touch you, please; oh fuck you’re killing me.” Jared moaned as Jensen nipped at him again. He wanted to hand out the same pleasure/pain that he was receiving. He wanted Jensen to squirm in delight, to see Jensen losing control and for his eyes to be covered with lust. 

Jensen turned them and smiled at Jared when the young man was lying on top of him. “You wanted to do something?” 

Jared returned the smile before leaning in and catching Jensen’s mouth with his, sending kiss after kiss into Jensen. Jared moved lower suckling hard and marked Jensen, knowing that he wanted Jensen to do the same with him. He sucked on Jensen’s twin buds, changing the pleasure into waves of slight pain but not relinquishing his hold over them until Jensen bucked beneath him and started cussing. 

“Fuck, Jared, you’re killing me. You’ve got to stop doing that, shit baby.” Jensen moaned again but then sighed silently as the assault on his over sensitive nipple came to an end and the sweet torture moved downwards. 

When Jared ignored Jensen’s side where the bullet went in, Jensen took hold of Jared’s hands and dragged them to the wound. “Touch it, it’s part of me. You’re not responsible for this injury.” He knew he had to get Jared to face that part of him to.

As Jared moved down Jensen’s body, his own pleasure increased as he felt the waves of want coming from Jensen’s body. He moved lower and then he moved away. He’d forgotten about Jensen’s wound, it was his fault that Jensen got shot again. He did not expect Jensen to grab hold of his hands and to drag them over the wound. He wanted to cry when Jensen told him to touch it. “I can’t touch it.”

“Yes, you can.” Jensen whispered and slowly placed Jared’s hands over the healing wound. “It’s all right; it’s not your fault.” Jensen repeated again. 

Slowly Jared lowered his hand over the wound and traced the pink mark with his fingers. He could feel the blood pulsating underneath it and he gently lowered his head and placed butterfly kisses on the mark.

Jensen groaned in pleasure and arched into Jared’s touch. He was surprised when Jared moved lower and shouted out in pleasure when Jared’s mouth closed over his boxers where his engorged cock was still trapped. 

“Too many clothes.” Jared moaned before hitching his fingers into the waistband and pulling at Jensen’s boxers. As the boxers gave way, Jared lowered his head again and took the leaking tip into his mouth, suckling slowly. He did not move further down the shaft but kept only the tip in the heat of his mouth. He breathed deeply as he inhaled Jensen’s scent and knew that he would never get enough of the other man. Jared used one of his hands and lowered it between Jensen’s legs, urging the man to open his legs wider. He started playing with Jensen’s sack, rolling it gently between his fingers, loving the weight of it in his hands. 

Jensen’s breath hitched as Jared sucked on the head. He wanted to shout out in pleasure as Jared started rolling his balls lightly between his fingers. He arched into Jared as the young man scraped his nails over his sensitive shaft and at the same time taking Jensen deeper into his mouth. The heat that surrounded him was enough to drive Jensen to the edge. “Jared.” He moaned; he needed to get Jared higher up otherwise he would not last long at all. He cupped Jared’s face and pulled on his hair to get the young man to look up. “Fuck, Jared, you really need to stop that baby.” He moaned again, the pleasure increased as Jared hummed around his cock and Jensen knew it was too late.

Jared heard Jensen’s pleadings but he did not relinquish his hold on Jensen’s shaft, but took him deeper into his mouth; he relaxed his jaw and worked the cock past his gag reflex. He bobbed up and down, hollowed his cheeks and hummed around Jensen’s cock. With one of his hands he kept on playing with Jensen’s sack as he moved his fingers lower, dragging it over Jensen’s puckered hole and smiled as Jensen cursed at him again.

“Fuck it, Jared, you’re killing me. Please, Jared, I need to cum.” Jensen bucked violently as Jared’s fingers traced his puckered hole. He could feel the muscles tensing at first before they slowly started to relax again, opening up. He tensed slightly as he knew Jared’s fingers were not slicked up but was surprised when the same finger was pressed next to his shaft and slicked up with his own pre cum and spit as Jared worked him down. 

Jared wanted to give Jensen something more and when he felt his fingers trailing further down he knew what he wanted to do. He played with Jensen’s hole, feeling the other man tensing up and then relaxing. He knew he needed to lube his fingers up so he placed them into his mouth and rolled them over Jensen’s head, covering the pre cum and spit until his fingers were wet and slippery. He found the hole again and teased it. He slid his fingers across and felt the nerves tensing and relaxing beneath his onslaught and as the muscle relaxed, he dipped his finger inside and nearly cum himself as the pressure locked down around him. He never thought it would be so tight. He pushed forward gently before sliding back and started a rhythm at the same pace he had going on Jensen’s cock.

“Oh fuck baby,” Jensen groaned as the first finger entered his hole. The long finger filled him up completely and he could feel himself losing his grip on reality as Jared moved the finger inside of him. “Give me more, Jared.” He needed to feel more; he needed Jared to find the bundle of nerves inside of him.

Jensen screamed out in ecstasy as the second finger plunged in with the first just as Jared took him down to the hilt. “Bent you fingers baby.”Jensen encouraged Jared and when the young man’s fingers made contact with his prostate Jensen came undone. “Fucking yes.” He grabbed hold of Jared’s head and held the younger man down lightly as he squirmed beneath him. He wanted to thrust into Jared’s mouth but he held himself still letting Jared do the work. He felt his balls contracting and knew the end was in sight. “Jared, I can’t hold on, please I need to cum.” When the pressure on his aching member increased and Jared’s fingers found his pleasure point again Jensen’s hips bucked up and the first strings of his seed erupted from within. He could feel Jared sucking harder, lapping up all of the sticky substance, his shaft becoming more slick as his cum mixed with Jared’s spit, letting Jared slide even more smoothly over him, drinking him down before slowly releasing him from his mouth, lapping at the tip sending more pleasure down the shaft.

When Jensen warned Jared about his release, Jared took the man deeper. He wanted to do this, it was one of the most natural things he’s done in his life. He could taste Jensen in his mouth, on his tongue. He could taste the unique scent of Jensen as his cum traveled down his throat and he kept on suckling and licking wanting to drink down everything that Jensen got to offer him. As Jensen started to squirm under him again, Jared slowed down before taking a final lap at the prominent vein and released Jensen from his mouth.

Jensen pulled Jared up and started to kiss him. He needed to taste himself on Jared. Jared groaned as Jensen swept him up kissing him hard, nipping on his lip, demanding access into his mouth. Jensen turned them so that Jared was spread beneath him. He slowly kissed him not brutal any more but soft lingering kisses, moving from eyelid to eyelid, nipping on his earlobes, seeking out the hollow beneath his ears, moving lower and marking him the same way as Jared did. Lapping at the already forming bruise before he once again moved to Jared’s nipples. 

Jared groaned as Jensen started with his assault. He could feel the other man already hardening against him and he arched up, needing more contact with Jensen. He tried to touch Jensen to give him more pleasure but stopped when Jensen growled at him. “Put your hands above your head and keep them there.” Jared groaned but did what was asked of him. He grabbed hold of the headboard as Jensen scraped his teeth hard over his nipples, leaving red marks behind before slowly suckling on one while rolling the other bud between his fingers, pleasuring him until he wanted to scream out in satisfaction. He could feel the enjoyment giving way to pain as his nipples were over stimulated but he did not care, he did not want this to stop. 

Jensen knew he was torturing Jared but he wanted him on the edge, wanted to keep him there for as long as possible to make Jared’s first time a occasion that neither of them would ever forget. He used his hands and traced Jared’s abs out, lapping and tasting Jared’s skin, licking at the sheen of sweat gathered on him before moving down to Jared’s naval to start with another intense assault. He used the point of his tongue flicking it in and out first fast then slowing it down, licking hard before sealing his mouth over the naval and suckling hard, increasing the pressure, marking Jared again. As the hot bruise formed, he released the skin and blew softly enjoying the little sounds Jared made. 

“Can’t believe you still got your boxers on.” Jensen growled as he plucked them off before spreading Jared’s legs open, using his hands to knead Jared’s thighs. He lowered his head and started licking the inside of the thighs, nipping, inhaling Jared’s scent. He licked up against Jared’s strained erection, loving the way Jared’s cock was standing at attention, strained against his stomach. He used his tongue and licked at the vein, turning his head sideways to take the cock from the side to suck the shaft itself. 

Jared’s head was rolling from side to side. He could feel the pressure building up inside of him. The pleasure Jensen gave to him brought tears to his eyes. His whole body was tinkling; a quivering mass of tension and pleasure. “Jensen, please, oh fuck, please.” He was not sure what he was asking for he just knew he needed Jensen.

“Tell me what do you want baby.” Jensen wanted Jared to tell him what to do, to ask Jensen to take him. He could hear the need in Jared’s voice. “Come on, Jared; tell me, what do you want me to do?”

Jared rolled his head again and whimpered softly. He could feel himself blushing; he could not believe that Jensen wanted him to tell him what he wanted. “Please, Jensen, I need you.”

“Need me to do what baby?” Jensen drawled as he took Jared’s mushroom tip head in his mouth pushing with his tongue into the slit to lick at the pre cum that gathered there. 

“Fuck me, please.” Jared managed to voice his desire and made a grab for Jensen’s head to keep his mouth on his shaft. 

Jensen smiled around Jared’s cock as he started suckling hard, but not moving past the head, playing with his tongue inside the slit, holding Jared’s shaft in one of his hands while using his other hand to pin Jared to the bed. Feeling the other man’s movements becoming erratic he released Jared’s cock from his mouth and took Jared’s mouth with his, sharing the pre cum that he gathered in his mouth with Jared, letting the younger man taste himself. 

Jared could not believe what pleasure Jensen was dishing out but he whimpered when Jensen released his head but when Jensen shared his own taste with him he groaned out and pushed with his body upwards. He still needed more.

Jensen released Jared’s mouth and went down on Jared again. This time he did not only abuse the head but in one motion took Jared’s shaft up to the hilt into his mouth, and had to push Jared hard to the bed as the younger man bucked upwards. 

“Fuck, Jensen, please.” Jared moaned, pleading again. 

Jensen started bobbing up and down, but on the up he grazed Jared’s cock with his teeth, lapping at the marks with his tongue when he went down again. He learned from previous experience that this drives Jared crazy. He stopped at the head and released it, but used his thumb and slide it into the slid, turning it around adding a bit of pain to the mix wanting to drive Jared further to the edge. When his thumb was slicked up he covered the rest of his fingers and went down on Jared again slicking up the young man’s balls, letting it glide between his fingers, moving slowly further back until he reached his objective.

He slowed his movements down on Jared’s shaft and slowly circled Jared’s hole. He wanted him to get used to the sensation. He played around the puckered muscle, not touching the muscle itself. He could tell that Jared was enjoying this as he was panting, his fists no longer above his head but he was clenching the sheets, his knuckles white as the tension ripped through his body. He had to sooth Jared down as he moved away to get the lube before moving things along. 

As Jensen encircled his hole Jared wanted to tense up but Jensen kept the touches light and he relaxed as far as he was able to since he’s body was still rocking from the sensation of Jensen pushing his thumb into his slit. He whimpered out loud as Jensen left him on the bed and moved away but settled down when Jensen soothed him and he could see that Jensen was getting the lube. 

“I need you to do two things for me.” Jensen spoke up. His voice filled with want. When Jared nodded, he continued. “I need you to hold on to this to warm it up.” He passed the tube to Jared and smiled when he saw how Jared was shivering with need. “I also need you to turn around and get on your knees for me.”

“No, please I need to see you.” Jared begged. He wanted to be face to face with Jensen.

“Shh baby, easy. I promise you we’ll get there but it will be easier for you if we start doing it this way.” Jensen explained as he helped Jared to turn around. He pushed Jared’s legs apart and placed a hand on his back, letting him rest on his forearms trailing kisses down his back. He took his place behind Jared sitting down on his calves and started kneading Jared’s round cheeks. 

“You love this don’t you baby?” He asked as he heard Jared groan and he slightly pushed Jared’s cheeks apart before dipping his tongue into the groove licking at Jared.

“Holy fucking shit!” Jared shouted as he felt Jensen’s tongue licking him. He died and went to heaven as Jensen’s tongue flicked against his puckered hole sending tsunami waves of pleasure through Jared’s body. His cock dripping with pre cum. 

Jensen used his hands to hold Jared’s cheeks open while his tongue worked on Jared’s muscle. He could feel Jared shivering beneath him, his forearms struggling to keep him upright. As the puckered hole relaxed Jensen dipped his tongue in deeper pushing in deeper, gaining entering into the tight channel licking Jared open. 

“Please, Jen.” Jared begged; he was shivering uncontrollably. “Please I need you inside of me.”

Jensen withdrew his tongue and took the lube out of Jared’s shaking hand. He opened the tube and squirted some of it onto his hands, slicking his fingers up. He leaned in and kissed Jared’s hole again before he started playing, circling Jared’s hole with his fingers while sneaking his other hand underneath and played with Jared’s sack. He could feel Jared becoming impatient as he tried to push against Jensen’s finger but Jensen moved his finger away. He would do this when he knew Jared was ready.

Slowly the muscle relaxed again and started opening and Jensen moved his finger forward, edging closer and dipping the tip into the channel. Immediately the muscle contract again, trapping Jensen’s finger and Jensen released Jared’s sack and started rubbing circles of comfort on the young man’s lower back. “Relax for me, Jay.”

Jared could not believe how quickly he tensed up when he felt the tip of Jensen’s finger entering him. He felt his muscle clenching together, the tip of Jensen’s finger trapped. He willed himself to take deep breaths and slowly the muscle relaxed again. He felt how Jensen pushed his finger deeper and he moaned as a slight burning sensation spread through the channel.

“Shh, it’s all right. Just breathe for me.” Jensen soothed. “You’re so fucking tight, you’re going to be so tight around me later on. Fuck, I can’t wait to feel you around me.” Jensen spoke up again and he fisted his hand around Jared’s shaft, picking up a slow pace to increase Jared’s pleasure, to let the young man relax again. As he felt the muscle relaxing around his finger he slowly withdraw his finger but then pushed it back a bit faster, picking up a rhythm and was glad to see that the muscle stayed relaxed and that Jared started pushing back on his finger. “You’re doing great baby.” He increased his pace, and bent his finger slightly seeking out the bundle of nerves he knew would have Jared screaming out in ecstasy. Jensen knew the moment his finger hit the spot as Jared’s body arched and the young man shouted out his name. “You like that don’t you?” Jensen asked as he scraped over the bundle again sending Jared into another spasm of pleasure. 

Jensen withdrew his finger and making sure his fingers were slicked he pushed two into Jared again, keeping the fingers close to each other, stretching the channel a bit more, only scissoring once inside. Jared groaned as the burning sensation returned, this time more intense and he wanted to tense up again but Jensen hit his prostate again and the burning sensation gave way to pleasure. Keeping Jared on the edge, Jensen stretched him wanting to make sure he would not hurt Jared when he entered him for the first time. 

“Please, Jen; I can’t hold on much longer, I need to cum.” Jared pleaded. “Please, I need you in me.” Jared pushed back into Jensen’s fingers.

“It’s okay baby, we’ll get there.” Jensen soothed and took the condom that was placed next to him. Jared was looking at him over his shoulder, his eyes blown with lust. “Don’t need a condom.”

“It’s just for extra lube, don’t want to hurt you.” Jensen explained as he slicked his member up with lube as well. “I need you to relax for me okay. This is going to burn but we’ll take it slow. I will not push further until you tell me it’s okay?”

Jared nodded. He did not give a damn if it burned or not, he needed Jensen to be inside him. He could feel Jensen pressed up behind him, the tip of Jensen’s member against his hole. He wanted to push back.

“Don’t push back, Jared, let me do the work.” Jensen stroked Jared’s back, sliding his cock against Jared’s crack before letting the tip of his head rest against the puckered hole. He placed his hands on Jared’s hips and slowly pushed his penis forward, letting the tip disappear into the first anal ring. He could feel the muscle clamping around him, trapping the head of his cock in the inside of Jared. He did not push further but took his hand and started fisting Jared again. He knew that the feeling must be intense and he wanted Jared to enjoy this experience to the fullest.

When Jensen’s cock pushed passed the first ring, Jared wanted to scream out. He knew Jensen said it would burn, but this was too much, it felt like his ass was on fire and for a moment he did not want to take this any further but then he got distracted as Jensen started to fist his cock and slowly the burn gave away to a sensation that no longer burned. He could feel Jensen’s head pulsating within him and he knew that Jensen waited for him so he nodded his head and Jensen inched forward again. The burning returned and he bit on his lip. He did not want Jensen to know how much it burned. Jensen must have sensed his unease because he stopped again.

“Is this too much for you, do you want us to stop?” Jensen asked as he held his body perfectly still, trying not to move forward out of need.

Jared took a deep breath and shook his head. He could already feel the pleasure building up again. “I need you inside me, please.”

Jensen pushed forward, and felt the channel engulfing him, surrounding him with tightness. He could feel Jared quivering beneath him. He pushed further not stopping this time until he was seethed up to the hilt inside Jared. He stopped again and noted the tears running off Jared’s face. “Shh baby, I’m in. You need to breathe for me, it’s alright, I’m here. Just breathe.”

It felt if he was being split into two and for an instant he thought that it was Michael behind him. He started crying until he heard Jensen’s voice and it calmed him down. The intense fire within him gave way to a sensation of fullness. The pulse of Jensen’s shaft could be felt through him and soon he started to feel pleasure. He knew it was time for Jensen to move again. “Move, please.”

Jensen shifted slightly and pulled back, bringing his shaft back into the light before thrusting forward again, he kept his thrusts slow and short, picking up a rhythm that he repeated with his hand around Jared’s cock. When Jared pushed back into him, his hips arching Jensen knew Jared was ready for more and he increased his strokes, pulling out further before slamming back in, skin slapping against skin.

He used long and hard strokes, rocking Jared’s world. He changed the angle and moaned with Jared as he hit the prostate head on, not only sending shivers of pleasure through Jared but Jared’s muscle tightening around him again in a vice grip action, increasing the pleasure for both of them. He needed to see Jared’s face so he slowed down and leant back on his heels. “I need you to lean back onto me.” He instructed Jared and both gasped as the angle of penetration deepened when Jared placed himself on Jensen’s upper legs. He grabbed Jared’s head and turned it sideways, kissing him at this strange angle. “Open your eyes for me.” He begged and watched as Jared slowly opened his eyes. Jared’s eyes were unfocused to the world, pupils blown wide open. Jensen rocked upwards and when Jared moaned against his lips, he grabbed hold of the younger man’s erection and fisted it again. 

Jared could feel his balls contracting and he groaned again. “Jensen” he managed to speak. The white spots behind his vision were threatening to overtake his vision and as Jensen fisted him become undone. His orgasm rocked through him, nearly lifting him of off Jensen’s lap. It felt as if his world was coming to an end, but in the most fucking awesome way possible. In the end the spots won and he gave in to the sure bliss, slipping away from reality, sagging back into Jensen’s arms.

Jensen could feel Jared’s muscles tightening around him, narrowing the channel he was in and increasing the friction against his shaft. As Jared become undone Jensen knew he would not last longer himself and he gave in, his own sack tightening up and his release jerking out of him, filling the condom with his seed. His movements became erratic as nature took over for the last few seconds. When Jared swayed against him becoming limp Jensen tipped them to the side, laying the younger man down next to him before slowing withdrawing, taking care not to injure Jared as he pulled out. He ripped the used condom off and after tying it up and throwing it away he looked over at Jared. He brushed the sweaty bangs from Jared’s eyes and saw that Jared’s breathing was calming down. Jensen placed soft kisses along Jared’s jaw and seeing that Jared was not yet ready to wake up he quietly got up and fetched a washcloth, cleaning himself and Jared before tucking Jared under the sheets, waiting for his lover to wake up.

Jared become aware of the world around him feeling Jensen’s warm body curled behind him and he sighed. “Please tell me I didn’t faint.” He felt the blush spreading across his face.

Jensen laughed. “The pleasure become too intense and it override all of your senses, that’s why you passed out. To me it just means I did something right.” Jensen leaned in and captured Jared’s mouth with his, kissing the younger man until both of their lips were once again red and swollen up.

“I love you, Jared Padalecki.” Jensen said. He made a silent promise that he would keep this young man safe. Making sure that they grew old together. He already handed in his resignation. He found the one person he would guard for the rest of his life.

“Love you, Special Agent Ackles.” Jared managed to speak again. He snuggled closer, fitting into Jensen’s arms as if they were made for each other, giving into sleep, knowing that he was safe, not only at this moment in time but for all future times.

**The End**


End file.
